


Amar sin Límites (Spideypool)

by Sayaka_D



Category: Spider-Man/Deadpool - Joe Kelly (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 36
Words: 46,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25717663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sayaka_D/pseuds/Sayaka_D
Summary: Historias cortas sin relación de la pareja Spideypool
Relationships: Peter B. Parker/Wade Wilson
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Navidad

Peter entraba a la torre de los vengadores, tomando el ascensor, alistando los últimos detalles de su ropa y verificando que estuvieran todos los regalos en su bolsa, la puerta del elevador se abrió dejando ver a todos los invitados a la vista, su sonrisa se enancho mucho más ante aquella imagen adoraba pasar tiempo con los vengadores ya que ellos eran su familia y ahora mucho más ya que celebraban la navidad.

Una voz llamo su atención —Bienvenido joven Parker.

­—Hola Viernes, ¿están ya todos en la fiesta?—pregunto

—El señor Rogers y el Señor Wilson vienen en camino joven Parker, ¿quiere que le avise cuando lleguen? 

—No, gracias. — termino diciendo, se encamino hacia los demás, ya que antes se había quedado parado admirando la imagen que le ofrecían, comenzando a saludar a cada uno de los presentes.

Las conversaciones fluían tranquilamente y las bebidas alcohólicas y no alcohólicas se hacían presentes, claro Peter evito a toda costa tomar las primeras, tenía que conducir de vuelta después de todo.

— ¿No bebes Peter? — le pregunto Tony

—No, gracias señor Stark, pero soy conductor designado. — dijo tomando un leve trago de su bebida.

—Ho, eso es una mierda, por eso las mayorías de las fiestas son en la torre, no le digas a capi que acabo de soltar una palabrota, no hasta que lo tenga totalmente borracho, ahí dile lo que quieras. — Tony lo dijo en tono entretenido

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron justo en ese instante dejando ver a un capitán américa vestido elegantemente, tanto Peter como Tony miraban al hombre que se dirigía hacia ellos dos lentamente, ya que se detenía cada tanto para saludar a alguno que otro vengador, cuando llego al beso en los labios en modo de saludo a Stark el cual lo recibió con gusto.

—Llegas justo a tiempo Steve— pronuncio Tony mientras tomaba otra copa de champagne y se la ofrecía al rubio, el cual acepto educadamente —casi me iba por que no llegabas. —soltó por ultimo mientras le daba un pequeño trago a su bebida.

—Siempre exageras todo Tony— dijo con una pequeña sonrisa complaciente –Peter es un gusto verte, tengo algo para ti de parte de Wade.- soltó mientras sacaba de su bolsillo un CD el cual decía reprodúcelo.

— ¿De parte de Wade?— dijo tomando el objeto con curiosidad y mirando a ambos hombres, pero quedándose en la mirada del más bajo — ¿puedo ponerla en el reproductor?

—Solo hazlo muchacho. — contesto Tony

Peter camino hasta el reproductor, donde coloco el disco dándole Play, cuando la música comenzó Wade apareció desde la puerta del elevador, cantando y llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

My heart's a stereo

It beats for you, so listen close

Hear my thoughts in every note

Make me your radio

And turn me up when you feel low

This melody was meant for you

Just sing along to my stereo

Wade se acercó al menor cantando y bailando, pero este estaba mirando la escena totalmente sonrojado, logro reaccionar un poco cuando sintió los brazos del mayor rodeándolo para comenzar un baile entre los dos.

If I was just another dusty record on the shelf

Would you blow me off and play me like everybody else?

If I ask you to scratch my back, could you manage that?

Like it read well, check it Travie, I can handle that

Furthermore, I apologize for any skipping tracks

It's just the last girl that played me left a couple cracks

I used to used to used to used to, now I'm over that

Cause holding grudges over love is ancient artifacts

If I could only find a note to make you understand

I'd sing it softly in your ear and grab you by the hand,

Keep me stuck inside your head, like your favorite tune

And know my heart is a stereo that only plays for you

My heart's a stereo

It beats for you, so listen close

Hear my thoughts in every note

Make me your radio

Turn me up when you feel low

This melody was meant for you

Just sing along to my stereo

Oh oh oh oh To my stereo

Oh oh oh oh So sing along to my stereo

Wade se separó un poco del menor, para arrodillarse frente a este, acercando sus manos al corazón y ofreciéndoselo al menor.

If I was an old school, fifty pound boombox

Would you hold me on your shoulder, wherever you walk?

Would you turn my volume up in front of the cops

And crank it higher everytime they told you to stop?

And all I ask is that you don't get mad at me

When you have to purchase mad D batteries

Appreciate every mixtape your friends make

You never know we come and go like we're on the interstate

I think finally found a note to make you understand

If you can hear it, sing along and take me by the hands

Keep me stuck inside your head, like your favorite tune

And know my heart is a stereo that only plays for you

Terminando su objetivo de confesar su amor al joven araña, este se levantó nuevamente para agarrar al menor, el cual sonreía y reía, para comenzar nuevamente un baile entre los dos por casi todo el salon.

My heart's a stereo

It beats for you, so listen close

Hear my thoughts in every note

Make me your radio

Turn me up when you feel low

This melody was meant for you

Just sing along to my stereo

Oh oh oh oh To my stereo

Oh oh oh oh So sing along to my stereo

I only pray you never leave me behind

Because good music can be so hard to find

I take your head and pull it closer to mine

Thought love was dead, but now you're changing my mind

My heart's a stereo

It beats for you, so listen close

Hear my thoughts in every note

Make me your radio

Turn me up when you feel low

This melody was meant for you

Just sing along to my stereo

Oh oh oh oh To my stereo

Oh oh oh oh So sing along to my stereo

Terminaron la canción con un beso, mientras que en el fondo todos los vitoreaban y los animaban, Peter le soltaba solo para darle nuevamente varios besos cortos, sonriéndole en cada momento.

—Feliz navidad baby boy. — le dijo Wade entre uno de los besos

—Feliz navidad Wade. — dijo Peter dándole un último beso apasionado.

La fiesta continua tranquilamente, aunque durante toda la fiesta recibieron más de una felicitación de parte de los invitados, pero Peter recordó el regalo para el mayor, lo cual lo puso un tanto nervioso, así que aprovecho un leve instante para separarse del mayor e ir a tomar aire.

Wade lo siguió después de unos minutos con dos copas de jugo, se acercó lentamente para no quitar esa paz que embargaba al menor — ¿Sucede algo cariño?— le pregunto para llamar su atención.

—No, solo pensaba un poco Wade.

— ¿Ocurre algo malo?— pregunto preocupado y dejando las copas aun lado.

—No, tranquilo, solo dame un minuto. — Contesto el otro, para luego desaparecer en la fiesta y volver rápidamente con un regalo en sus manos —creo que es el momento perfecto para entregártelo.

—No me digas que compraste ese traje de baño sexy que te recomendé el otro día, ho baby boy sabía que te gustaba la idea, pero quieres que lo habrá aquí en público, ya sabes pueden ver ese lindo encaje y sabes cuánto me pone cuando te pones los lindos trajes. — soltó el mayor insinuándose al menor, mientras recibía y abría el regalo, dejándolo callado por unos minutos — ¿es enserio?

—Sí, Wade, estoy esperando un bebe. — Peter le contesto, mientras se acercaba y sacaba de la cajita los pequeños zapatitos que contenía junto con una notita la cual contenía un “felicidades seremos padres”.

—Peter, Peter me has hecho el hombre más feliz de la tierra. — Wade lo abrazo y lo beso, mientras lo levantaba y giraba con él, la emoción lo invadió y no pudo evitar entrar —Escuchen todos seré padre. —grito orgulloso, dejando al salón en completo silencio por unos minutos para terminar recibiendo nuevamente victoreos y felicitaciones a ambos.


	2. Como Inicio Nuestro amor

Spiderman se balanceaba por la ciudad de New York buscando un edificio en el cual instalarse y poder descansar. ya llevaba 3 horas haciendo vigilancia como le había indicado Fury. por culpa de ese tuerto tenía que quedarse hasta las 3 a.m, ya que mañana era sábado debía hacerlo. odiaba a Fury infinitamente por eso, pero agradecía que la ciudad estuviera tranquila, <esa noche lo único que tuvo que detener fueron 2 asaltos>. se sentó en el edificio sintiendo como el frío aire del invierno lo hacía temblar al estar en contacto con su cuerpo: odiaba el invierno definitivamente.

(Mientras su mente divagaba en esos pensamientos, un hombre vestido con un traje negro y rojo estaba haciéndole señas. Spiderman ya resignado, con sus telarañas, subió a Deadpool al edificio. el mercenario al tenerlo en frente al castaño se abalanzó a abrazarlo. Peter aceptó gustoso el abrazo de parte de Wilson.)

Wade: hace tiempo que no te veo Petey - pay (lo dice alegremente mientras se saca su mochila y la coloca en el suelo)

Peter: ¿no que estabas de viaje Wade? (es interrumpido rápidamente ya que Wade le ha colocado una bufanda en el cuello y una manta sobre sus hombros) qué haces?

Wade: Abrigándote. eres mi pareja, debo cuidarte, Peter.

Peter: (al escuchar eso se sonrojo levemente) gracias 

Wade: no tienes porqué agradecer, es mi deber, tú eres mi sweetums, yo soy tu Deady, y aunque seas el increíble “hombre araña” (hace una mueca y con sus dedos las comillas), debo cuidarte de posibles resfríos (mientras sacaba de su mochila una lata de café y se la pasaba a Peter para que bebiera y no tuviera frío)

(Cuando Peter aceptó la lata de café se acercó lentamente la orilla en la cual pensaba sentarse, pero antes de hacerlo en ese frío suelo wade ya había colocada una segunda manta en el para que Peter no sintiera frío. Peter se había sentado y de un minuto a otro sintió el peso del rubio sobre el, el cual quien lo abrazaba de la cintura y lo acomodaba lentamente, además de ponerle una tercera manta sobre sus hombros, esta vez el doble del tamaño para cobijarlos a los dos. Con todos esos mimos de parte de Wilson, Peter no pudo evitar dormirse en esos cálidos brazos lo cual le traía un gran consuelo y un sentimiento de protección el que le encantaba.)

(Ya llegaron la 3 A.m y empezó a sonar el comunicador de Peter: ese que le dio S.H.I.E.L.D. La llamada era de nada mas y nada menos que de Nick Fury. Wade al escuchar ese aparato lo miró con odio, tomó delicadamente la muñeca de Peter y deseó mandar al demonio al tuerto, pero lo pensó bien y cortó la llamada. fue un gran error ya que esto traería consecuencias.

Como Spiderman no contestaba a Fury, este se empezó a preocupar por el chico temiendo lo peor, así que llamo al equipo del joven chico pidiendo que rastrearan el comunicador y lo buscaran. otro gran error de parte del jefe de S.H.I.E.L.D ya que ni él, ni los compañeros de Parker, ni los mismos Avengers se imaginaban que el castaño salía hace ya 6 meses con el rubio, [vaya forma de enterarse ¿no creen?.]

El equipo de Peter logró localizar el comunicador de Spiderman dándole a estos la señal sobre un edificio. al llegar al edificio lo primero que vieron fue una cabeza roja cubriéndose con una manta: una manta de por sí bastante grande. de una perspectiva u otra se notaba que esa persona más grande cubría a la más pequeña en esa manta, se acercaron lentamente para ver más de cerca y esta vez se sorprendieron mucho más al notar que el bulto mayor era Deadpool y en sus brazos el bulto pequeño era Spiderman.

Puño de Hierro se acercaba lentamente para no despertar al hombre más grande para evitar las represalias si se despertaba, cuando por fin estuvo lo suficientemente cerca movió delicadamente el hombro del más joven para ver si éste se despertaba, pero lo único que logró fue que Peter se acomodara más en los brazos de Wade y decirle 

Peter: 5 minutos más, Wade

Al escuchar esto sus compañeros quedaron sorprendidos desde cuando el ojomiel llamaba a Wilson por su nombre, Puño de Hierro lo iba a intentar nuevamente pero tan solo al acercar su mano al chico mas joven esta fue detenida rápidamente por el mayor quien lo miró y dijo en voz baja

Wade: (susurrando) no ha descansado bien esta semana, déjenlo dormir un rato más..... y díganle al tuertito que Spidey está bien y que yo lo llevaré a casa más tarde 

White Tiger: por qué deberíamos creer en ti?

Wade: enserio quieren empezar a discutir ahora?, Pe..... Spidey -pay está tranquilamente dormido, no molesten 

Power Man: llamaremos a Fury y vendremos por ti Deadpool (antes de que el mismo Power Man pudiera llamar detrás de él apareció el mismísimo Nick Fury)

Nick Fury: no es necesario que me llamen

Nova: Señor encontramos a Spiderman y creemos que..... (es interrumpido inmediatamente por Nick Fury)

Fury: si lo sé (mira a Wilson de pies a cabeza, mientras que Deadpool lo mira con un odio inmenso) Deadpool ésta es una orden, ¿ suelta de inmediato al joven araña

Wade: ¡qué! ¿Por qué? si no le he echo nada malo -caja blanca: la vez que tomamos a su unicornio lloró mucho - caja amarilla: fue con consentimiento de Petey - wade: hey el único que le puede decir Petey soy yo- 

Nick: entonces demuéstralo, despierta al joven araña (apenas Nick dijo eso sacó su arma apuntándole a Wade en la cabeza por si se rehusaba, Wilson lo miró con odio y con cansancio, suspiró desistiendo de armar una pelea enorme que terminaría de seguro con Peter preocupado por él o con tal vez alguna herida sobre esos ojos miel que tanto amaba y eso el rubio no se lo perdonaría nunca, así que lo comenzó a mover para despertarlo)

Wade: Pe...... Spidey despierta, te están buscando

Peter: Wade, no molestes y déjame dormir (dijo el joven araña mientras se acomodaba nuevamente para regresar a su sueño)

Fury: (al ver ese comportamiento en el arácnido Nick bajó su arma y la guardó) Spiderman, me gustaría saber qué ocurre aquí?

Peter al escuchar la voz de Nick Fury despertó sobresaltado y salió del lugar cálido en el que estaba, sintiendo el frio viento del invierno, antes de que pudiera volver a los brazos de Wade para protegerse del frió, Wilson ya lo tenía cubierto nuevamente con la manta mientras rodeaba con sus brazos la cintura de Petey – pay de limón y sostenía la manta. el castaño volvió a sentir ese reconfortante calor y protección que sólo le brindaba el rubio, miro al hombre mayor frente a él y tomando valor y entrelazando las manos con Wade ya tenía claro que explicación que le daría a Fury) Qué necesitas, Fury?

Nick: ¿qué haces con deadpool hombre araña?

Peter: pues....

Wade: (antes de que el castaño pudiera decir algo más acercó sus labios al oído de Peter para decirle en voz baja) Pet si no te sientes seguro sobre esto no es necesario que se lo digas ahora

Fury: Deadpool, aléjate de Spiderman 

Wade: ¿¡QUÉ!? 

Peter: NO, no quiero que se aleje 

Fury: Spiderman, esto es una orden, aléjate Deadpool

Peter: me niego

Fury: se puede saber por qué

Peter: claro (en frente de todos los presentes Peter se quitó la máscara) porque salgo con él

Todos los presentes, excepto Wade que se acercó a Peter para darle un pequeño beso, habían quedado sorprendidos por tal respuesta. Nick se fijó en los dos hombres esta vez analizando la situación.

Fury: chico, los quiero ver a los dos en el Ellicarrier mañana a las 10 en punto (apenas Fury terminó de decir eso esto se fue junto con los demás)

Wade y Peter se miraron extrañados pero decidieron que era mejor volver a casa a descansar. desde que el castaño había perdido a tía May hace 10 meses atrás, éste había pasado por muchas bajas: dejó de ser el chico de antes, se sentía solo y de mal humor, tuvo que irse de la casa de la tía May ya que no podía mantenerla solo, estuvo en la calle por casi 2 meses, Fury y los demás lo buscaban por todos lados pero no lo encontraban, hasta que el mismo Deadpool lo encontró y se lo llevó a su apartamento. lo cuido por casi 2 meses enteros, al principio todo marcho mal: Wilson tenía que ir a buscar medicamentos y muchos alimentos porque Petey - pay estaba en los huesos y con una fiebre enorme, pasó una semana entera antes de que ojiavellanas se despertara y viera a Deadpool a su lado, durmiendo en una silla.se sentía confundido y mareado, intentólevantarse para ir al baño pero apenas lo intentó se cayó , el rubio lo había escuchado y corrió a socorrerlo ayudándolo, Peter simplemente se dejó ayudar.pasaron 2 semanas más y el chico ya se había recuperado por completo, el chico más joven varias veces se levantaba para ver ese apartamento en el cual el hombre mayor vivía tuvo que pasar todo ese tiempo para tenerle confianza y saber que Deadpool no le haría daño, tuvieron que pasar 2 semanas más antes de que le pudiera ver la cara de Wilson y saber su nombre, así siguió pasando el tiempo y dándose las cosas con un Peter enamorándose de Wade y un Wade enamorándose de Peter para después el mayor no dejara que el chico se fuera de su casa y vivieran juntos (aunque ya lo hicieran desde que Wade encontró al moribundo chico) pasaron las cosas que tenían que pasar el rubio se enteró de que el menor era el hombre araña, éste volvió a S.H.I.E.L.D disculpándose con todos ahí por haber desaparecido 2 meses y demostrando que estaba bien.

Peter y Wade en el Ellicarrier se dirigieron a la sala de reuniones. apenas entraron no sólo vieron a Fury si no que también a los Avengers quienes los miraron a los dos apenas entraron a la sala. hubo un silencio algo incómodo hasta que Fury habló

Fury: Parker, me gustaría que me explicaras lo de anoche

Peter: ha...... pues antes, ¡porque están los Vengadores aquí?

Tony: tememos que Deadpool te haya drogado

Steven: o algo peor

Wade: algo peor.... se refieren a cuando Petey y yo estuvimos esa noche acá foll..... (su boca fue tapada rápidamente)

Peter: jajajajajajajaja (rie nerviosamente) Wade no es necesario que se enteren de eso (lo dice nervioso)

Fury: y bien nos explicarás?

Peter: pues Wade y yo salimos hace bastante tiempo 

Wade: 6 hermosos meses para ser exactos 

Tony: y lo dices tan simple

Peter: pues sí 

Steven: Peter, hablas enserio con Wilson

Wade: ho, por favor dejen de ser tan hipócritas, hace unos dos semanas atrás vi al capi y a Iron Man muy juntos, creo que cierto hombre rubio estaba metiendo algo en el trasero de.... (antes de que Wade pudiera decir algo más Peter le cubrió la boca rápidamente y noto a los dos Héroes mayores bastante rojos)

Peter: bueno, en verdad amo a este hombre sea como sea y pues…

Fury: lo aceptaremos sólo con una condición

Peter: ha....

Fury: tiene que trabajar con nosotros 

Wade: qué? gano el triple como mercenario solitario (en ese momento miro a Peter y este le ponía carita de perrito, en ese minuto supo que tendría que aceptar el trato) haaaaag por qué siempre haces eso?..... ya está bien sólo por él. maldición, solo por mi Sweevetums

Nick: bien, entonces es un trato 

Wade: ¡wujuuuuuu! venga Petey pay, hoy comeremos unas deliciosas CHIMICHANGAS Y YO LAS INVITO (wade decía esto tan emocionado y cargando a su novio en los hombros y saliendo de allí aunque no hubiera terminado la reunión)

Steven: están seguro de esto, podemos confiar en él?

Fury: si podemos, él ha cuidado a Peter todo este tiempo, después de investigar donde se quedaba Spiderman ya que la casa de su tía había sido vendida

Tony: pobre muchacho ha tenido que pasar por tanto solo

Fury: Wilson es quien le ha dado una estabilidad emocional y mientras lo siga haciendo hay que confiar en él, ¿ha quedado en claro?

Vengadores: sí

Después de tomar esa decisión definitiva y de que Peter y Wade comieran Chimichangas todo empezó a salir sobre ruedas y a tener una vida muy feliz, a pesar de los problemas todo salió bien 

Fin


	3. Antes de...

Antes de que pienses que te he dejado porque tenías algo malo quiero que sepas que no es así, mi querido niño araña.

De seguro tus padres me odiarán de vuelta por hacer esto, pero quiero que entiendas que esto es lo mejor que puedo hacer por ti, no quiero que me veas morir Peter, sé que dijiste que podíamos superar esto juntos.

Peter, mi vida, este cáncer es terminal no podríamos hacer nada contra esto, no voy hacer que obligues a tus padres ayudarte sin decirles lo que ocurre, prefiero que me odies una y otra vez por hacer esto, por hacerte aún lado para que tengas una vida mejor sin mi, porque te amo demasiado para hacerte pasar por esto.

Mi baby boy, mi dulce baby boy este último tiempo que me queda de vida, me la pasaré añorándote y deseándote lo mejor, protegiendo y estando en tu corazón, con esto te digo adiós mi querida araña.

Te ama con todo su corazón Wade W. Wilson

Había terminado la carta y estaba listo para ir a dejarla a la casa del joven héroe aprovechando que no estaba en casa y se había ido de viaje, por eso ahora estaba ahí enfrente de la puerta de la mansión su mala suerte fue que el capital América le abriera y lo invitará entrar.

—Wilson creíamos que no volveríamos a verte — Le miro Tony algo molestó —Te ves del asco.

—Si yo... solo venía a dejarle está carta a Peter.

—¿Una carta? — le miró el rubio preocupado.

—No es la mejor forma de hacerlo... Pero creo

Tony solo se le lanzó — Hijo de puta vas a dejar a nuestro hijo.

—¡Es lo mejor que puedo hacer por el!

Rogers alejo a su pareja del otro rubio para escuchar ambos la explicación del otro, ninguno se espero aquella noticia que les dio, tampoco el momento en que se puso a llorar por desesperación, esa noche lo dejaron ir totalmente destrozado y sabiendo que la carta que debían entregar sería lo mejor para su hijo aunque le rompiera el corazón.

Peter

Querido Wade, ha pasado un mes y te he extrañado con todo mi corazón, me hubiera gustado estar contigo en los últimos momentos, haberte apoyado, haberte dado todo el amor posible.

Debo admitir que te odie en un comienzo porque no quería dejarte ir, no deseo dejarte ir, aun te amo, aun te extraño. Quiero, deseo que vuelvas conmigo, pero no se donde estas, quiero verte Wade. He ido por toda New York buscándote no se que hacer, me he estado desesperando.

Wade en verdad quiero que vuelvas no podre ser el mismo chico, tu niño, tu baby boy.

Te amo y te extraño.

5 meses después

Debería odiarte Wade Wilson, debería odiarte con todo mi corazón, pero aun te estoy esperando, aun tengo esperanza de que nos encontremos, pero mi desesperación llego aun limite.

perdóname, perdóname Wade yo… yo no sabía qué hacer, así que comencé a tomar unas pastillas que lograban calmarme, pensé que con eso lograría olvidarte, pero no puedo hacerlo.

Pero logre verte en mis sueños sentía tus besos y tus caricias, lograba sentirte en todo mi ser, solo esas noches con las pastillas viéndote y sintiéndote era feliz en el día.

Se que me odiaras al leer estas cartas y saber lo bajo que he caído, pero si no puedo estar contigo y ser fuerte juntos, entonces seremos débiles juntos, perdóname Wade.

Pero si tú te vas….

Yo me voy contigo.

Te amo con todo mi corazón y te pertenezco para toda la vida.

Tony estaba desesperado no podía encontrar a Wilson por ningún lado, ni siquiera a su joven hijo Peter, tenía que reconocer ahora, por más que lo negara, que hiso la vista gorda al notar que tomaba medicación para dormir. Llevaba mas de cuatro meses buscándolo por todo New York, ni en las alcantarillas lo encontraba su esposo estaba en Canadá junto con Logan intentando averiguar su lugar y los demás estaban en distintos países haciendo lo mismo.

Sus otros hijos intentaban sacar a su hermano de aquello mientras estaban afuera, pero de algún modo siempre se les perdía y lo encontraban dormido, les dolía ya que no sabían cómo ayudarlo era uno de sus hermanos y ya no sabían que hacer.

Logan había dejado atrás al capitán para buscar por si solo a su amigo puesto que sabía dónde podría encontrarlo, no tardo mas de dos horas en entrar a un antiguo edificio en las montañas y ver un cuerpo tirado en el suelo en los huesos.

—Wilson… —Le llamo al cuerpo que apenas y se movió del suelo, se acercó y giro para ver a su amigo casi muerto —Amigo… —observo con pena y lo cargo con facilidad en brazos, salió del edificio y se comunico de inmediato. —Capitán?

—Logan —contesto rápido

—Lo encontré, pero no esta en muy buenas condiciones

—Dime donde estas iré con la nave enseguida —La señal se corto y el mando sus coordenadas, espero solo 5 minutos cuando la nave aterrizo, apenas subió la nave despego hacia su hogar, Steve corrió hacia el viendo el cuerpo inmóvil en sus brazos, eso no parecía Wilson, si no un cadáver.

—Aun sigue vivo, pero no se cuanto más dure.

—Yo — miro el cuerpo y a su compañero — No puedo hacerle esto a mi hijo.

—No puedes hacerle esto a Peter —Gruño — LO ESTAMOS HACIENDO POR AMBSOS ROGERS, NO SOLO POR PETER, NO LO ENTIENDES, SI WADE NO HABLA CON EL TU HIJO MORIRA, ASI QUE MANEJA ESTA ESTUPIDA NAVE MIENTRAS, Yo veré que puedo hacer.

La conversación termino ahí Steve solo guardo silencio, espero unos minutos y espero para llamar a todos para que volvieran al hogar y ver lo que sucedía. Logan tenia experiencias por su larga vida no podía negar que había visto el cáncer actuar de una forma, pero nunca tan agresiva, el corazón apenas le latía, entonces pensó en una idea loca.

Todos ya estaban en la base cuando ambos llegaron, Logan empujando la camilla que traía a la persona que tanto buscaban impresionados por las condiciones en las que estaba, la doctora Sho miro al hombre con preocupación pensando en lo que harían, así que el resto del día se la pasaron intentando revivir un cuerpo casi extinto.

Peter estaba siendo sostenido por su hermano Andrew que le hacía vomitar todas las pastillas que había tragado, no era la primera vez, pero no quería ver a su hermano de esa forma, con la noticia de Wilson ya encontrado corrió a la habitación de su hermano para contarle, justo a tiempo para verlo tragar un frasco lleno de pastillas.

—¿Por qué? —Lloro en los brazos de su hermano —¿Por qué me salvaste?

—Peter eres mi hermano y no puedes hacernos esto, entiendes, no puedes seguir haciéndote esto —Deseaba gritarle y golpearle en aquel momento, pero le continúo abrazando consolándole —Encontraron a Wilson, podrás hablar con el mañana.

—Wade… ¿Wade está aquí? —soltó antes de volver a dormirse en sus brazos.

La mañana siguiente llego y Wade apenas estable podía hablar, moverse o respirar, nadie podía entrar a la habitación o verlo, pero Peter estaba desesperado e insistió hasta obtener lo que quería. Tembló cuando vio todos lo que estaba conectado al cuerpo de su amado, no podía casi respirar, lentamente se acercó y tomo su mano.

—Wa.. —Hipo —Wade, me escuchas — le acaricio suavemente a la cabeza ya calva — te extrañe mucho, se que no querías que te viera así, pero de verdad — las lagrimas cayeron — de verdad te necesito conmigo, por favor solo una vez más dime que me amas, por favor… por favor, quédate conmigo.

Las alarmas comenzaron a sonar haciéndole saltar, las enfermeras entraron y sacaron a la fuerza al chico de la habitación, apenas y lograron estabilizarlo, Peter en cambio solo se quedo sentado en la puerta de la habitación llorando.

Ya nadie esperaba que el rubio sobreviviera, pero Logan se acerco al menor suspirando por la idea que le daría.

—Niño —Peter no le miro— No puedes seguir así —No obtuvo reacción — Se que amas a Wilson, pero a él no le gustaría verte de este modo, tienes que mejorar para que él esté bien.

—No va a sobrevivir, lo sé, lo siento.

—Aun así lo esperas. —le asintió —¿Por qué?

—No es obvio

Suspiro admirando el corazón del chico y puso su mano en la cabeza —Hay algo que puedo hacer para que se recupere, pero no te aseguro que funcione.

—Lo haría —Peter le miro ilusionado.

—Si, pero si yo hago esto debes prometerme que tu iras a un centro de rehabilitación.

—Lo hare.

Pasaron un par de horas más cuando la puerta se abrió avisándole que apenas y le habían logrado estabilizar, Logan le pidió permiso a la doctora para hablar con ella, mientras Peter entraba nuevamente a la habitación para acompañar al rubio.

Las semanas estaban pasando y la idea del ex soldado estaba funcionando, los colores habían vuelto y poco a poco comenzaba a respirar, hablar, comer y hacer los demás, su recuperación seria bastante lenta, mientas el joven araña con ayuda de su familia había ido a rehabilitación logrando evitar la medicación, volviendo a clases y yendo a ver todos los días a su novio.

Logan había logrado darles a ambos el mejor regalo de la vida, una segunda oportunidad de vivir juntos, le había dado sangre para que le transfirieran a su rubio amigo que ahora se veía feliz con su chico ya graduado y casados, sintiendo como sus corazones brillaban juntos en la oscuridad.

Claro todo seria real si ese no fuera el ultimo sueño de Peter al ver morir a Wade y el al suicidarse e irse con el.


	4. Me enamore primero

No supo en qué momento se enamoró del loco Wilson, se habían conocido en una misión en Canadá donde ambos se unieron junto con los vengadores para destruir una de las bases de Hidra lográndolo sin ningún problema.

La misión había comenzado totalmente bien habían logrado infiltrarse sin ningún problema, o eso les habían hecho creer, porque apenas entraron a un cuarto les dispararon sin compasión. Se cubrieron con las paredes para hacer un plan pero en ese instante Peter pudo ver como un hombre enfundado en un traje rojo y negro sacaba sus katanas preparándose para el ataque y soltando un “Máximo Esfuerzo” solo unos breves minutos había necesitado para reducir a la mayoría y darle pase libre a los vengadores.

A pesar que escucho como el capitán américa le daba las gracias este le ignoro y tomo un guardia para arrojarlo y preguntarle firmemente donde estaban los niños, el soldado no contestaba y el de traje rojo se veía sin paciencia así que Peter se acercó y le detuvo a tiempo prometiéndole que le ayudaría encontrarlos, El del traje le miro, analizándolo para luego asentirle.

El menor no dijo ni una palabra y le siguió hasta llegar a unos calabazos que parecían un lugar de experimentación, tuvieron que caminar varios minutos más hasta hallar solo cuerpos y nada más que eso, ninguno estaba con vida. Él era Spiderman y no debía llorar, no podía, así que solo respiro hondo y fijo la vista hacia otro lado.

—Tienes que irte

Peter miro hacia el hombre —Disculpa

—Harán estallar el lugar… Tienes que irte

—Pero tú… ¿te quedaras?

—Tengo que hacer un par de cosas antes

—No

Le sujeto del brazo mirándolo directo a la máscara, su pulso se aceleró sin comprender aquello, sintió su rostro arder ante aquella mirada, aunque el otro no aflojo si no que le asintió y se dejó llevar por el menor. Peter no le soltó en ningún momento y cuando llegaron al Hellicarrier recibieron más de una mirada interrogatorio.

Wade se soltó bruscamente del menor cuando la nave comenzó su regreso a Nueva York, yéndose a la cocina a comer algo. Spiderman se quedó mirando hacia aquella dirección sin lograr comprender todo lo ocurrido.

— ¿Todo bien?, ¿Deadpool te dijo algo malo?

El capitán le pregunto aquello preocupado

— ¿Deadpool?

—Así se hace llamar niño

Tony Contesto y Peter le asintió

—Solo fue… muy raro…

Ambos héroes le miraron preocupados

—Debes tener cuidado con el Spiderman, Deadpool es peligroso

—Pero el…

—En el fondo es un buen hombre niño, pero debes tener cuidado, él no está bien

Peter los miro a ambos asintiendo sin comprender nada de aquello, logrando que su curiosidad aumentara deseando averiguar mucho más.

Estaba en la universidad en ese minuto revisando la información de Wade Wilson que había encontrado en los archivos de S.H.I.E.L.D, los cuales había copiado sin permiso, leyendo todo con cuidado en su computadora, sintiendo dentro del nauseas al leer la forma en como lo describían.

Un hombre totalmente perturbado, enloquecido, maniático, sin ningún tipo de humor, sin corazón y razón. No lo entendía odiaba todo lo que aquel documente decía, lo odiaba desde lo más profundo y no lo entendía; como era posible que juzgaran aquel hombre si el vio su buen corazón.

Por ello decidió buscarlo y hablar con él, intentar hacerse amigos y demostrar lo contrario. Eso deseaba con todo su corazón pero como explicar también aquella atracción que habia comenzado a sentir hacia ese hombre.

De que le servía negar aquello si con la máscara puesta sintió como le penetraba con la mirada, le hacía temblar ese recuerdo de una forma inexplicable logrando que solo cerrara su computadora e intentaba calmar su rostro sonrojado.

Estaba peleando contra los seis siniestro en aquel momento, sintiendo como sus huesos apenas resistían cada golpe, había olvidado su comunicador en su mochila para pedir un poco de ayuda a los vengadores, lo cual era muy irresponsable de su parte.

Aunque tenía que ser sincero no se esperaba aquel ataque sorpresa en el momento que patrullaba, tampoco se esperaba que cuando le fueran a sacar la máscara Deadpool apareciera y comenzara a darles una paliza a cada uno de ellos, dejándolo totalmente sorprendido.

No por el hecho de lo que defendiera, si no de su rostro de ese rostro totalmente marcado con cicatrices y esos ojos grises que le miraban enfurecido, lo cual le hico tragar duro.

—No te dieron un maldito comunicador los vengadores.

Peter tembló ante aquellos ojos y el tono de voz que utilizo en contra de el

—yo… yo lo olvide en mi mochila 

Wade se le acercó totalmente enfurecido logrando hacerle sentir pequeño, siendo tomado bruscamente del brazo para ser llevado como un niño pequeño hacia otro lugar.

Un edificio nada alejado del lugar donde dejo a los seis siniestros totalmente tirados, la puerta del departamento se abrió de una patada y él fue jalado dentro sin ningún cuidado, mientras que la puerta se cerraba de igual forma.

—Deadpool, porque me trajiste…

El hombre frente a él, le interrumpió bruscamente

— ¿Por qué has buscado información de mí, Spiderman?

Peter tembló fuertemente

—Yo… yo no he hecho eso

—Mientes… Odio que me mientan niño

Trago mirándole al rostro decidido a decirle la verdad a aquellos maravillosos ojos grises que le miraban fijamente.

—Me gustas…

El ojo gris se paralizo unos minutos al escuchar aquello, para luego comenzar a reír como un maniático ante el menor, el cual parecía ofendido y avergonzado por decir aquellos sentimientos.

—No bromees chico, no me has visto el rostro ni cuerpo, soy un monstruo debajo de esta mascara, debajo de este traje solo hay mierda pura, tu… tu solo eres un niño totalmente confundido que en cuanto me veas como soy realmente huiras de mi totalmente horrorizado.

Peter escucho cada palabra sintiendo como las lágrimas habían comenzado a caer de su rostro, no sintiéndose mal por él, sino por aquel hombre que no veía lo que él lograba ver, una bondad, un corazón que latía fuertemente.

Ni siquiera lo tuvo que pensar, solo se sacó su máscara mostrándole al mayor sus lágrimas y dejándole sin habla

—Te veo… no traes la máscara desde que me rescataste

Se limpió el rostro, para luego acercarse lentamente al mayor teniendo cuidado de no asustarlo, aunque en realidad el que tenía miedo en ese minuto era él.

—No estoy horrorizado, tampoco pienso todas esas cosas que has dicho de ti, tampoco entiendo al cien por ciento por que me gustas pero lo sé.

Wade no lo podía entender; aquel chico con el rostro más angelical que había visto en su puta vida, le estaba diciendo con lágrimas en los ojos que le gustaba, por una extraña razón eso le hiso enfurecer y actuar de sobremanera.

Le había tomado bruscamente del rostro besándolo, sin importarle lo brusco que estaba siendo; sin el permiso del menor le comenzó a quitar el traje mientras lo dirigía a su cuarto y lo empujaba en su cama, cuando se situó sobre el chico noto las lágrimas y el temblor que invadía al chico.

— ¡¿PORQUE DEMONIOS NO ME DETIENES?!

Peter le miro avergonzado

—porque no eres un monstruo

Wade guardo silencio nuevamente ante las palabras del chico, logrando que este se separara y tomara asiento a su lado

—No sabes lo que dices

—si lo fueras hubieras continuado…

El mayor miro al chico desnudo del torso logrando hacerle sonreír

—Estas igual o más loco que yo, niño

Ambos guardaron silencio ante aquella situación, Peter sintiendo avergonzado al estar de aquella forma frente aquel hombre; y Wade al ver que casi se deja llevar y viola a Spiderman haciéndole sentir peor.

—Wade…

El hombre le miro al escuchar su nombre, haciendo sonrojar más al chico

—Me podrías pasar algo para cubrirme, no me gustaría volver a casa medio desnudo y menos en invierno.

— ¿Sabes mi nombre?

Peter asintió ante aquella pregunta, logrando hacer reír al mayor, pero esa risa no le hiso sentir incomodo como la anterior ya que esta parecía más relajada. El mayor se levantó solo para tirarle una de sus camisetas y dejar ponérsela, haciéndole pensar que se veía adorable.

—Deberías ponerte tu mascara, antes de salir de aquí

El chico asintió obedeciéndolo en el acto, y saliendo por la escalera de emergencia, dejando al mayor solo con sus pensamientos, para luego de unos breves minutos sentir como le tocaban el hombro dejando ver al chico nuevamente

—Se me olvido agradecerte por lo de antes.

Le beso la mejilla rápidamente para volver a salir por la ventana pero esta vez antes de irse decir.

—vendré a verte nuevamente, nos vemos Wade

Wade sonrió al ver como el chico esperaba su respuesta

—Nos vemos Pretty-Boy

El chico se fue a su hogar con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y Wade sonrió por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sintiendo como su corazón frio se volvía cálido ante aquel chico; sin imaginarse que ese sería el comienzo de su relación.


	5. Sumision

Aunque Wade siempre se encargaba de empezar con las cosas cursis y románticas, nunca se imaginó que Peter llegaría con ese traje ajustado, tacones y un látigo. Había sido azotado contra una pared apenas llego a su departamento cuando fue recibido con las telarañas llevándolo al suelo y siendo atadas con ellas, al principio pensó en atacar si no hubiera reconocido esas piernas, aunque debía admitir que esos tacones que pisaban ahora su erección y ese látigo le ponían cachondo.

el látigo azoto cerca de su rostro haciéndole mirar sorprendido a su chico araña, deseaba hablarle, pero de algún modo prefería ver que pasaría.

—Hoy harás lo que yo te ordene Wilson, así que —se sentó sobre su miembro para poder quitar las telarañas de sus manos, aunque sabía que podía quitárselas solo, pero debía tentarlo y ser descarado y Peter lo sabía perfectamente. — Te levantaras y te arrodillaras si no quieres que te castigue.

Wade estaba seguro que el castigo dolería, pero demonios si era por su chico se dejaría, una orden directa le llego mientras sus manos fueron atadas nuevamente y frente a su mascara levemente levantada se ponía el miembro del arácnido.

—Chupa, no muerdas ni toques.

Mierda ahora lo entendía todo, Peter sabia su debilidad, adoraba tocarlo por todos lados sentirlo, pero al demonio, su boca empezó a jugar con la punta mientras el otro sostenía su miembro, lamia y besaba suavemente para luego comenzar a meterle dentro de su boca chupándola lentamente para luego subir la velocidad, solo escuchaba los gruñidos y las maldiciones de satisfacción, cuando sintió las manos sobre su cabeza supo que se vendría cuando recibió otra orden.

—Trágalo todo Wilson.

Y lo sintió toda la explosión su garganta ardió por el sabor y al intentar tragar directamente todo sin escupir nada lo logro. Cuando el miembro del arácnido fue sacado de su boca tosió por el ardor, fue levantado y lanzado a la cama, cuando su pantalón fue abierto y sintió como ahora su mini Wilson era atendido por la boca del chico araña, intento quitarse lo que tenía atados sus manos sin tener mucho éxito ya que las cuerdas eran gruesas.

Gruño por fin el nombre del menor cuando se corrió en su boca, no sabiendo en que momento fue desvestido completamente y ahora tenia un Peter Parker en frente completamente desnudo y preparándose para montarlo.

—Quieto Wade hoy no abra más diversión

—Con lo caliente que estas dudo que no vaya a ver más diversión —sus caderas subieron entrando en el trasero antes lubricado, adoraba tener tan buena puntería en especial cuando escuchaba los gemidos de placer.

Pero Peter quería dominar y le azoto contra la cama con todo su cuerpo, subió las manos del mayor para atarlo más fuertemente contra la cama y aprovecho para sellarle la boca.

—ahora no tocaras ni besaras Wilson.

Wade se desespero cuando sintió como el chico ahora subía y bajaba lentamente con su interior apretándolo estaba desesperado porque no podía moverse, aunque ansiaba mover sus caderas no podía por que las manos de Parker lo mantenían completamente abajo sumiso ante todo aquello.

Lo escuchaba gemir su nombre, el sudor bajar por su vientre y como el miembro del menor se movía de arriba, abajo goteando y pidiendo atención, tenia que quitarse las malditas cuerdas, tenía que quitárselas y tomar al chico, tenía que darle las atenciones debidas.

Sus manos fueros desatadas en algún momento junto con lo que le cubría la boca, se lanzó rápidamente a besarlo y tocarlo por todos lados escuchando las suplicas su chico, que ya no era un niño, sino un chico mayor adoraba tocar el trasero, y levantarle sus piernas para entrar y tocar el punto suave que lo hacía gritar.

Estuvieron un par de horas mas para terminar con todo aquello antes de que Wilson comenzara a reírse y recibir un cojín en toda su cara.

—No te rías Wilson aún estoy enfadado contigo.

—¿Por lo que te dije la otra noche?, solo era un juego baby boy

—si, pero te demostré lo contrario, logré hacerte mi perra.

—Ese lenguaje chico bonito, me encanta cuando caes en la locura igual que yo.


	6. True Love

Peter utilizaba un overol color Azul mientras preparaba la cena para cuando llegara Wade de su trabajo. El mayor se había marchado hace no más de 5 días a una misión con el capitán américa y anoche Deadpool le había llamado confirmándole su llegado al siguiente día, y ahí estaba el joven araña preparando comida mexicana con la radio a todo volumen.

Estaba poniendo la mesa cuando comenzó a sonar una canción de lo más peculiar, causando que el castaño terminara buscando la canción en su celular para poder ponerle atención a la letra y seguir la canción a cada momento, le dio iniciar a la canción esta vez escuchando con esmero.

Sometimes, I hate every single stupid word you say  
Sometimes, I want to slap you in your whole face  
There's no one quite like you  
You push all my buttons down  
I know life would suck without you

A veces, odio cada una de las estúpidas palabras que dices,  
a veces, quiero pegarte un tortazo en toda la cara,  
no hay nadie como tú,  
aprietas todos mis botones,  
sé que la vida sería un asco sin ti.

At the same time I want to hug you  
I want to wrap my hands around your neck

Al mismo tiempo quiero abrazarte  
y quiero estrangularte

You're an asshole but I love you  
And you make me so mad I ask myself  
Why I'm still here  
Or where could I go?  
You're the only love I've ever known  
But I hate you  
I really hate you so much, I think it must be

Eres un imbécil, pero te quiero,  
y me haces enfadar tanto, me pregunto a mí misma  
por qué estoy todavía aquí,  
o, ¿a dónde podría ir?  
Tú eres el único amor que he conocido,  
pero te odio,  
de verdad que te odio tanto, creo que debe ser

Solo era la primera parte, solo eso nada más, pero claro aun así no se lo podía creer esta parecía estar dedicada exclusivamente para él, se sentía tan identificado con solo la primera parte, pero era verdad el mayor lo hacía sentir de esa forma, todo en ellos era amor y odio a la vez, sus vidas eran unas locuras a pesar de todo lo hacían sentir de esa modo y el lo adoraba claro que eso pensaba hasta que oyó el coro.

True love, true love  
It must be true love  
Nothing else can break my heart like  
True love, true love  
It must be true love  
No one else can break my heart like you

amor verdadero, amor verdadero,  
debe de ser amor verdadero,  
ninguna otra cosa puede romper mi corazón como el  
amor verdadero, amor verdadero,  
debe de ser amor verdadero,  
ningún otro puede romper mi corazón como tú. 

Amor Verdadero, o claro que era amor verdadero a pesar de toda la mierda que tenían encima ambos se amaban hasta las patas, aun así con ese pensamiento Peter se avergonzaba porque claro podía pensar esas cosas pero no decirlas en voz alta, porque claro, eso era lo que sentía por el rubio amor verdadero y por lo mismo no podía evitar sonrojarse aún más al sentirse un tanto descubierto aunque sea por una canción.

Just once try to wrap your little brain   
Around my feelings  
Just once please try not to be so mean

Solo una vez, intenta envolver tu pequeño cerebro   
alrededor de mis pensamientos,  
solo una vez por favor, intenta no ser tan mezquino.

Repeat, after me now: R-O-M-A-N-C-E-E-E  
Come on, I'll say it slowly  
-Romance- you can do it babe!

Repite detrás de mí: R-O-M-A-N-C-E  
vamos, lo diré más despacio  
-romántico- ¡Puedes hacerlo cariño!

At the same time I want to hug you  
I want to wrap my hands around your neck

Al mismo tiempo quiero abrazarte  
y quiero estrangularte.

You're an asshole, but I love you  
And you make me so mad I ask myself  
Why I'm still here  
Or where could I go?  
You're the only love I've ever known  
But I hate you  
I really hate you so much, I think it must be

Eres un imbécil, pero te quiero,  
y me haces enfadar tanto, me pregunto a mí misma  
por qué estoy todavía aquí,  
o, ¿a dónde podría ir?  
Tú eres el único amor que he conocido,  
pero te odio,  
de verdad que te odio tanto, creo que debe ser

No sabía se amar o no la canción se sentía tan evidencia, se sentía extraño, sonrojado, horrorizado, solo porque cada vez que la canción se prolongaba su corazón latía como maniático sintiendo más y más arder su rostro con vergüenza al sentirse tan abierto de sentimientos con solo una canción.

True love, true love  
It must be true love  
Nothing else can break my heart like  
True love, true love  
It must be true love  
No one else can break my heart like you

amor verdadero, amor verdadero,  
debe de ser amor verdadero,  
ninguna otra cosa puede romper mi corazón como el  
amor verdadero, amor verdadero,  
debe de ser amor verdadero,  
ningún otro puede romper mi corazón como tú.

En definitiva empezaría a odiar el jodido coro que lo hacía sentir expuesto.

-Think it must be love-  
-I love you-  
-I think it must be love-  
-I love you-

-Creo que debe de ser amor-  
-Te quiero-  
-Creo que debe de ser amor-  
-Te quiero-

Why do you rub me up the wrong way?  
Why do you say the things that you say?  
Sometimes I wonder how we ever came to be  
But without you I'm incomplete

¿Por qué me caes mal?   
¿Por qué dices las cosas que dices?  
Algunas veces me pregunto cómo llegamos a estar (juntos),  
pero sin ti, estoy incompleta.

Tuvo que sentarse cuando lo escucho, haciéndolo pensar tan solo unos minutos, para ver si era verdad y claro que era verdad, se sentía tan incompleto sin su otra mitad, se sentía a veces solo y perdido, cada vez que se iba a alguna misión este se sentía solo y claro le encantaría negar ese tipo de sentimientos que siente hacia el mayor porque eso lo pone en más evidencia todavía, pero aun así no lo haría ama demasiado al imbécil de Wilson, que preferiría primero darse un tiro que negarlo

Oh, I think it must be  
True love -it must be-  
True love -think it must be-  
True love -it must be-  
Nothing else can break my heart like  
True love -it must be-  
True love -think it must be-  
True love -it must be-  
And no one else can break my heart like you

Oh, creo que debe de ser amor,  
amor verdadero -debe serlo-  
amor verdadero -creo que debe serlo-  
amor verdadero -debe serlo-  
ninguna otra cosa puede romper mi corazón como el  
amor verdadero -debe serlo-  
amor verdadero -creo que debe serlo-  
amor verdadero -debe serlo-  
ningún otro puede romper mi corazón como tú.

Like you  
No one else can break my heart like you  
Like you  
No one else can break my heart like you

Como tú,  
ningún otro puede romper mi corazón como tú.  
Como tú,  
ningún otro puede romper mi corazón como tú.

La canción había concluido y Peter no podía parar en reproducirla una y otra vez sin parar, solo por el simple hecho de que la canción lo llenaba de completa felicidad, termino de poner todo en la mesa mientras terminaba de escuchas la canción por onceaba vez.

Estaba tarareando la canción nuevamente cuando sintió que le abrazaban por la espalda, dio un leve respingón dándose vuelta y encontrando a Wade, el cual le miraba con una enorme y brillante sonrisa, el mayor volvió acercarse abrazándolo, para luego moverse hacia los lados junto con Peter asimilando un leve baile, el cual el menor no rechazo.

Wade beso al menor lentamente, para luego observarlo y decirle –He vuelto a casa Peter.-

-Bienvenido de vuelta Wade.- Dijo Peter para volver a besarle.

[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BppEnuw6-XI ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BppEnuw6-XI)


	7. Son solo celos

Wade estaba furioso en aquel momento y es que ¿porque demonios Johnny Storm estaba tan cerca de Spiderman haciéndole reír?, como él quería hacer, porque joder amaba a ese chico, pero este no parecía para nada interesado en él y eso le lastimaba.

La batalla llevaba horas en aquel bosque cubierto de nieve, había sido llevado por el Capitán América sin saber la razón, pero se había encargado de recibir una bala por Clint el cual le miro sorprendido al ver como este le salvo la vida.

Wade no se detuvo en ninguno momento aunque los vengadores se lo ordenaban, deberían agradecerle ya que había detenido más de una bala con su cuerpo y salvado a más de uno de una herida o muerte grave por ello estaba enojado, por eso y porque Spiderman estaba de nuevo pendiente del flamas ese que le coqueteaba y no de él.

Por eso cuando noto la oportunidad y vio que todo tenían el control se comenzó a alejar sin ser visto, por suerte estaban en Canadá ya que por eso conocía la ciudad de memoria, había tirado sus espadas a mitad de camino cuando encontró un bar y entro en él, pidiendo una cerveza.

Su celular comenzó a sonar el cual tomo y contesto sin ver quien era

—Deadpool… ¿Dónde estás?

Oh el Capitán siempre tan preocupado por sus soldados, aun así no contesto, no quería contestar, porque joder se sentía tan mal en ese momento, le dolía todo y lo único que quería era llorar, llorar porque tenía su corazón roto, porque no podía controlar todo ese dolor que lo consumía.

Escucho como más de una voz susurraba al mayor que le preguntaban “¿qué pasaba? y ¿porque lo escuchaban sollozar?”

—Wilson… ¿Dónde estás?...

Escucho un tinte de preocupación en la voz del soldado haciéndole sentir impotente desde cuando lloraba en público, no lo recordaba, pero como podría controlar las lágrimas en aquel momento. Así que contesto con una voz rota

—Vaya se sin mi Capitán no me necesitaran mas

No pudo cortar cuando escucho como el chico araña tomaba el móvil y hablaba esta vez el.

—No te muevas de donde estés Wade voy por ti

—No vengas niño…

Corto, no lo deseaba cerca no en aquel momento, ya que parte del dolor era por el menor. Suspiro y tomo de golpe la botella de whisky para luego salir del lugar, camino lo más que pudo hasta que se dejó caer en medio de la nieve la cual enrojeció por sus heridas aún abiertas, gracias al frio el dolor se calmó levemente, se arrancó la máscara sin pensarlo dejando ver aun las lágrimas que caían de su rostro, tomo un puñado de la nieve que estaba lejos de su sangre para ponerla en otra zona y calmar de nueva cuenta el dolor pero sin poder evitar soltar un gruñido junto con otras lágrimas.

— ¿Duelen mucho?

—te dije que no vinieras niño

El menor se acercó a él para tomar un poco de nieve y colocarla suavemente en otra herida, logrando escuchar como el otro siseaba

— ¿Por qué nunca me lo comentaste?

No contesto, no quería verlo, no en aquel momento.

—Deberías irte…

—Deadpool…

—Tienes que irte

—Wilson…

—por favor… solo déjame

Peter se quedó callado al escuchar aquello, nunca en la vida había escuchado a, mercenario tan triste y verlo de esa forma solo le hacía sentir mal, aun así se quedó ahí a su lado arrodillado junto con él, sabía que había sido seguido por su amigo y el capitán ya que aún seguían preocupados por ambos, aun así mantuvieron su distancia observando aquella escena tan extraña.

—Wade…

El mayor le miro al escuchar su nombre de parte del menor

—Sé que no he ido a verte desde hace un tiempo, pero… —Carraspeo —desde que vi a esa chica en tu departamento

— ¿chica?

El menor asintió

—una chica de cabello oscuro… pensé que ya no necesitabas que te visitara

El mayor le miro, dándose cuenta de la persona de la que hablaba haciéndole reír, mientras que el menor le miraba algo enojado, así que este lo empujo levemente haciendo que su espalda chocara con la nieve, el de ojos grises se acomodó de lado y con coquetería dijo

— ¿celoso pretty boy?

— ¿celoso de Johnny, Wilson?

Pregunto con los brazos cruzados, logrando que solo ambos se sonrojaran y luego comenzaran a reír por aquello, Peter había tomado un poco de nieve entre sus manos mientras el mayor reía para luego arrojarlo as u cara dejándolo medio atontado.

—por imbécil

Wade se levantó tomando otro puñado de nieve lanzándoselo al menor, haciendo reír al menor por la casi mala puntería del mayor el cual en aquel momento lo tacleo para luego en el suelo comenzar a hacerle cosquillas, logrando que este solo riera fuertemente.

Justo en aquel momento entre las risas de ambos el mayor no aguanto y le beso rápidamente dejando a un Peter congelado en aquel lugar. Wade no pensó ni siquiera en detenerse solo volvió a acercarse para besarlo, un beso que esta vez fue correspondido y aunque en ese minuto solo eran pequeños piquitos ambos se sentían en el cielo, hasta que un carraspeo los obligo a separarse.

—Ya que resolvimos este problema podríamos irnos

El capitán los miraba a ambos de pies a cabeza, queriendo reír ante aquella situación, logrando ver como el mercenario cubría al menor que ahora estaba sonrojado, queriendo no mostrarle aquello. Ambos se levantaron rápidamente de la nieve para luego quitársela de encima, Johnny el cual estaba detrás del soldado le hacía señas al chico araña con su aprobación ante aquella situación.

El camino de vuelta a la nave fue rápido y con risas de partes de lo que parecía ser una pareja, los cuales fueron recibidos con miradas interrogativas, aun así eso no les importo y ambos caminaron al cuarto donde se cambiaron de ropa por algo más cómodo entre risas y besos fugaces que se regalaban entre ambos.

Claro que cuando Fury quiso entrar a aquel cuarto no pudo ya que ambos estaban en ese momento besándose sumidos en la pasión y el deseo del momento, riendo cuando escucharon la queja del pirata, como le dijo en aquel momento el mercenario, de que dejaran de utilizar aquel cuarto como un hotel.

La nave apenas y aterrizo cuando ellos ya están abajo tomados de la mano yendo hacia cualquier lado sin sus trajes, completamente de civil, hacia el parque donde tendrían su primera cita la cual sería de algo más grande de lo que ocultaban ambos.


	8. La pequeña de Wilson.

Peter era el único que sabía de la existencia de Ellie y el único que la iba a visitar cada vez que Deadpool no estaba en la ciudad.  
  
Por una extraña razón adoraba a la niña, amaba cuando ella corría o saltaba de la pequeña ventana del orfanato para ir a abrazarlo, apenas tenía 8 años pero entendía todo lo que ocurría.  
  
Una vez ella le pregunto si quería a su padre él le contesto.  
  
— Tu padre es algo fastidioso pero si, no se lo digas o no se despegara de mí.   
  
Ambos rieron ante eso, claro que Peter a veces olvidaba que cierto jefe de SHIELD lo observaba como lupa, pero este no parecía querer preguntarle nada y eso era mejor.  
  
Había veces que Ellie llegaba a sus brazos llorando por Wade mojando su traje cada vez que la abrazaba y la consolaba, odiaba verla de ese modo, lo odiaba y por eso pensaba en golpear el hombre, pero también se daba cuenta de lo muy enamorado que estaba del mercenario porque también lo extrañaba.  
  
La primera vez que se dio cuenta de ese sentimiento fue cuando Wilson recibió una bala por él, prácticamente corrió hacia él y le ayudo a salir de ahí, estaba molesto muy molesto mientras veía como la herida se cerraba y el esperaba pacientemente.  
  
Las siguientes veces eran por pequeñas tonterías y detalles, pero cuando le presento a Ellie nunca se imaginó ver otra fase del mayor, un hombre preocupado por su pequeña bebé la cual corría siempre a abrazarlo y el recibía con gusto mientras se quitaba la máscara sin vergüenza ante ella.  
  
Cuando le aviso que estaría fuera la ciudad con un mensaje y le pidió que fuera a ver a su pequeña para que estuviera bien no sé negó. continuo así por casi un año, sin confesar todos esos sentimientos revoloteando que tenía por el mercenario y ahora por la pequeña que casi consideraba una hija.  
  
Pero ahora justo cuando era llamado para reunión con los vengadores se enteraba del incendio en el orfanato, prácticamente casi salió en busca de la pequeña pero apareció ante los ojos de todos llevada de la mano por María, la menor corrió donde el chico y le abrazo fuertemente mientras escuchaba los sollozos de la menor en su hombro, la llevo a otro cuarto para hacerla dormir y consolarla.  
  
Cuando logró salir del cuarto logró ver la cara de Fury y los vengadores, Peter se quitó la máscara y tomo asiento en el sillón esperando las preguntas.  
  
—¿Es tu hija? — Clint tan sutil como siempre.  
  
— Genéticamente no, simbólicamente sí.  
  
Fury le miró algo molesto — ¿Hace cuánto te haces cargo de la hija de Deadpool?  
  
—Es hija de Wilson? —Stark parecía sorprendido.  
  
— Si — Respondió Peter — Miren esto es cosa mía, si, no es necesario que se metan en esto, me haré cargo de Ellie hasta que Wade llegue.  
  
— entonces tendremos un problemas chico — Fury le miró amenazante — la niña no se puede ir del Elicarrier sin mi consentimiento.  
  
—Disculpa — eso sí que le había molestado, prácticamente salto sobre el asiento para mirarle directo al ojo— Eleonor se queda conmigo, puedo cuidarla perfectamente, además Wade debería llegar en dos días más.  
  
—Lo lamentó pero sin.  
  
—Que se quede con nosotros en la torre — intervino el capitán — eso es suficiente, no? — Miró a Peter para que se calmara y bajará todas sus defensas, parecía listo para atacar.  
  
— Está bien, puede irse con ustedes pero quiero estar al tanto de todo.  
  
— Como si no lo estuviera nunca — salió de ahí molesto mientras iba por la menor y su pequeña maleta.  
  
Habían bajado del Elicarrier para ir por las cosas del chico araña a su departamento, la menor no se despegaba del, ni siquiera para mirar a los vengadores, Peter solo se calmó cuando la menor le pidió que la cargará. La instalación en la torre había sido tan rápida y simple que los sorprendió a todos, la menor parecía nerviosa alrededor de ellos.  
  
Los siguientes días vieron como el chico araña podía jugar y dormir con la menor en brazos, enseñarle cosa y presentarles a los demás de manera lenta, todos de alguna forma se sentían cómodos con ella.  
  
Y al tercer día se abrió el ascensor ella comía horcates hechos por el capitán junto a Peter, justo cuando las puertas del ascensor se abría se escuchaba un grito.  
  
— ! ELLIE ¡  
  
La menor reconoció la voz, salto del asiento mientras lloraba —! ¡PAPÁ! — el menor salto a los brazos mientras era levantaba y besada por todos lados, era raro ver aquello para los vengadores en especial sin máscara y con lágrimas en los ojos del mercenario, entendieron entonces que ella era la debilidad de Wilson.  
  
— No llores papi tío Peter me cuido este tiempo, me enseñó muchas cosas y conocí a los vengadores. — le contaba mientras le quitaba las lágrimas de los ojos al mayor.  
  
— Te extrañe pequeña.  
  
—Yo también papi.  
  
Los demás se habían retirado para darles su espacio, excepto por Peter que prefería quedarse viendo aquella escena y grabarla en su memoria como algo especial  
  
Wade se dirigió con la pequeña en sus brazos para hablar con el chico frente a él, debería dejar de llamarle de esa forma ya que él tenía ya 30 años, no era un niño.  
  
— gracias por cuidarla.  
  
— No agradezcas Wilson, solo considero a Ellie como mi hija es mi deber cuidarla. — Mierda se le había salido y tanto como la niña y el padre le miraban sorprendidos.  
  
— Eso significa que se besaran y se casaran de una vez?  
  
Peter quería reír ante el comentario de la menor pero entonces recibió un beso en los labios por el mayor uno bastante sucio y el cual correspondió, le habían cubierto los ojos por suerte a la pequeña.  
  
— Consíganse una habitación — Clint interrumpió aquel momento.  
  
Se separaron lentamente al escuchar eso —Tengamos un cita entre los tres y después hablamos de terminar en la cama y la boda.  
  
— No tendremos una boda así de rápido Wade   
  
—¿Quieres apostar?.


	9. Memoria

Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente sintiendo como su cabeza retumbaba una y otra vez, las náuseas haciéndose presente, apenas pudo darse la vuelta en esa cama para vomitar un poco, sintió unos pasos correr hacia el para sentir después como le cargaban hacia el baño y vomitara con calma en el retrete, mientras su espalda era sobada con calma.

Apenas sintió que había terminado aquella tortura decidió mirarse, traía puestos unos pantalones holgados junto con una pollera larga que le cubría hasta los muslo, lo que más le preocupaba en ese momento era el no saber quién era ni siquiera quien lo cuidaba, así que miro a su lado viendo a un hombre mayor con ojos grises, con el rostro lleno de cicatrices mirándole preocupado.

— ¿Estas bien Peter?

Y lo conocía, pero ¿Por qué no lo recordaba?

— ¿Quién eres tú?

El hombre levanto una ceja preocupado

—Soy… Wade… ¿no me recuerdas?

—No… ¿Cómo llegue aquí?

—Estaba buscando a Spiderman, porque somos un gran equipo, pero hace días que no se le he visto por las calles, así que lo buscaba porque estoy preocupada como las mamás gallinas lo están por sus pollitos, en fin en vez de encontrarle a él, te encontré a ti tirado en el piso enterrado de basura, te traje a mi departamento, te bañe y te puse mi ropa quería ir a buscar nuevamente a Pretty Boy, pero amarilla dijo que tú eras el jefe del chico, así que decidimos esperar a que te recuperaras y preguntarte si sabias donde estaba el niño araña.

Peter no sabía que pensar aún se sentía confundió y sonrojado, el tipo le había visto desnudo lo cual le hacía sentir incómodo y además le preguntaba por un chico araña del cual no tenía idea de quien era.

—Yo…—trago saliva —lo siento pero ni siquiera recuerdo quien soy exactamente, tampoco estoy seguro de quien eres, ni en donde estoy.

Wade le miraba atónito y con la boca ligeramente abierta al no poder creer aquello, se rasco el cuello incómodo.

—No puedo entrar a los hospitales, porque me incomodan un mogollón pero puedo ir a dejarte allí para que te revisen.

—Me dejaras solo

—NO, por supuesto que no, te esperare afuera sentadito en la acera como todo niño bueno comiendo chimichangas.

—Está bien

El de ojos grises corrió fuera del baño emocionado, sabiendo que primero debía llevar al jefe del chico araña al médico; Suponiendo que ambas cosas estuvieran relacionadas, pero que pasaba si lo tenían capturado y lo estaban torturando de más de una forma posible, esa idea le hiso temblar de pies a cabeza, mataría a esos hijos de putas si eso ocurría.

Peter le toco el hombro, logrando que este le mirara

—No tienes mi ropa antigua

—Ho… la bote a la basura y la queme, créeme olía a vómito y caca no querrías usar eso.

Asintió, para luego ver como el otro entraba a su cuarto y se colocaba una sudadera tomaba su billetera para tomarle del brazo y salir de aquel lugar.

Como le había prometido le llevo al hospital donde antes que en trata le entrego no solo dinero, sino que su billetera con sus documentos, A dentro del lugar esperando su turno reviso todo dentro, encontrando su identificación, Peter Parker con 28 años, era lo único que podía saber hasta el momento.

Suspiro cansado recostándose en la silla para cerrar brevemente sus ojos y lograr calmarse un poco, apenas lo estaba logrando escucho como le llamaban para atenderle. El médico le reviso de pies a cabeza escuchando la conclusión del hombre, Amnesia.

Dejo de respirar por unos minutos al escuchar aquello sintiéndose mal, el hombre en ese instante le miro y le calmo diciéndole que solo tuviera paciencia su memoria volvería en un par de meses o días que descansara y contactara con algún familiar.

Salió del lugar viendo como su acompañante tonteaba con unos niños pequeños que reían a carcajadas por sus tonterías.

—Wade…

—Peter, por fin saliste, no sabes cómo me aburría, pero estos enanos me vinieron a entretener un rato.

Ambos escucharon las quejas de los menores haciendo reír al peli Cataño.

— ¿Qué te dijeron?

—Amnesia

—Ho… Eso es grabe muy grabe… ¿Qué haremos si no recuerdas donde esta Spiderman? Qué pasa si está en peligro

Peter al escuchar nuevamente aquel nombre sintió como unos pequeños celos se acumulaban en su interior.

— ¿Dónde me quedare?

Pregunto esperando que el otro se calmara y le contestara

— ¿puedes quedarte conmigo, o en tu departamento?

— ¿Mi departamento?

El mayor le asintió sonriéndole, Pero el menor se quedó en silencio pensativo, sacando la conclusión de no querer quedarse solo mientras recuperaba su memoria, tal vez quedarse en la casa de los ojos grises no fuera mala idea.

—Podemos ir a mi departamento a buscar ropa, me quedare contigo

—Ningún problema, ya verás todas las pijama das que haremos.

Fue tomado nuevamente del brazo siendo guiado por un sonriente mayor que le contaba un montón de cosas extrañas, haciéndole reír.

Habían recogido un montón de ropa guardándola en una maleta, llegando al departamento del otro notando por fin todo aquella suciedad y basura que había, poniendo una cara de asco total.

—No te preocupes ya saco la basura, instálate en mi cuarto dormiremos juntos.

Peter le miro con los ojos abiertos al escuchar aquello

— ¿En tu cuarto?

—Mi cama es de tamaño King tu duermes en un lado y yo en el otro

Asintió al escucharlo tan tranquilo, viéndole meter un montón de cosas en bolsas de basura y yendo afuera a botarlas toda, él fue hacia aquel cuarto donde noto varios muebles mirando donde metería su ropa y notando la cama desordenada junto con su vomito a un lado, tendría que limpiar eso.

Busco los implementos para hacerlo en aquella casa, encontrando por error un arma asustándolo un poco y dejándolo donde le había visto, miro hacia un lado encontrando aquel trapeador.

Logrando calmar su corazón limpio su desastre en el cuarto y en el baño, notando también que el mayor volvía no solo con una sonrisa, si no con comida china, pizzas y bebida, entendiendo porque se había demorado tanto y porque termino limpiando todo aquello.

—Es demasiado comida chatarra Wade.

—No seas aguafiestas Peter —entro a la cocina notando todo limpio — ¿Limpiaste mi casa?, creo que no la he visto así desde… desde hace mucho tiempo.

—Eres un cerdo.

—No te enojes conmigo Pretty Boy

Ambos tomaron asiento en el sillón comiendo todo aquello mientras veían televisión, la noche callo y Peter se había dormido en el hombro del mayor, haciendo que este le cargara hasta aquel cuarto y le acostara, dejándole una nota diciéndole que no le esperara que volviera.

Despertó en medio de la noche sobresaltado al sentir como alguien se arrojaba a la cama , miro hacia su lado notando al mayor en ropa interior roncando y destapado, como pudo lo cubrió para que no pasara frio, sintiendo como el cuerpo del mayor expandía calor en ese frio invierno aun estando tan destapado pareciendo casi una estufa humana, por instinto se acercó un poco más para sentir aquel calor cerca y poder descansar por fin en paz.

Aquella mañana despertó con unos brazos que le rodeaban la cintura y otra como almohada, no tenía ni idea de cómo término siendo la cucharita pequeña, sintiendo como su rostro se sonrojaba y su corazón latía rápidamente ante aquel momento, sin cuidado había logrado empujar al mayor de la cama haciéndole caer y despertándolo alarmado, haciéndole reír.

Llevaban medio mes viviendo juntos, donde las cosas entre los dos se habían vuelto extrañas, Peter aun no lo lograba comprender, pero desde que comenzaron a dormir juntos abrazados en las noches su relación se volvió extraña.

Habían comenzado a besarse un día en el que vio llegar al mayor en medio de la noche con el traje lleno de sangre y herido, prácticamente salto de la cama sin importarle ver aquellas armas, porque lo había descubierto por su cuenta el hombre era un mercenario, cuando lo supo se asustó pensando en marcharse pero apenas agarro sus maletas se arrepintió, lo estaba cuidando sin ninguna condición y en ningún momento le ataco, no contaba cuando le abrazaba por sorpresa y le levantaba, poco después supo que se llamaba Deadpool y era un antihéroe que casi ningún héroe le pedía su ayuda pero aun así se metía para ayudar a más de uno lo cual por dentro aquello le hiso sonreír; le estaba ayudando a meterse en la tina cuando vio todas esas heridas, tomo una esponja y con cuidado había comenzado a lavarlas notando como su cuerpo se regeneraba y viendo como el otro cerraba sus ojos con fuerzas.

Continúo con aquello por varios minutos hasta que el agua enfrió y tuvo que volver a llenar la bañera, no se esperó que el mayor le tomara y lo metiera adentro mojando todo su pijama en el proceso; hubiera comenzado a reclamar si no hubiera sido que al sentir el pecho de mayor contra su espalda, los brazos musculosos en su cintura y la barbilla del mayor en su hombro, no lo hubieran hecho sonrojar y temblar.

—Wade…

Le llamo logrando hacer que aquello ojos grises le miraran atentamente, simplemente no se pudo resistir y se dejó besar, aunque en realidad el había sido el que se lanzó a besarlo siendo correspondido totalmente, estuvieron dentro de aquella bañera casi una eternidad repartiéndose besos sin descanso, saliendo solo para secarse y acostarse nuevamente juntos abrazados.

Si definitivamente todo en aquella relación había cambiado y su memoria iba mejorando poco a poco, logrando descubrir más de una cosa de él, pero no era eso lo que le preocupaba, si no sus celos hacia el mayor, esos celos hacia Spiderman, porque si, Wade le seguía buscando por todos lados, aunque este le aseguro que solo eran compañeros de equipo no podía evitarlo.

Los días siguieron pasando y Wade no volvía a casa por un trabajo que se le presento, haciendo preocuparle de sobre manera, sin poder conciliar el sueño algunas noches por no sentir el calor que le faltaba al lado en aquella enorme cama.

Pero esa mañana no fue eso lo que más le preocupo había detenido un atraco, logro derrumbar a cinco hombres sin ningún esfuerzo ninguno, no lograba comprender como es que tenía todas aquellas habilidades. Así que comenzó a investigar en secreto aquella semana que el otro no obtuvo, logrando ver en sus recuerdos una picadura y sus genes totalmente mutados, suspiro cansado al casi no comprender todo aquello.

Así que decidido salió de casa aquel día a comprar las cosas que les faltaban, caminando de noche con todas aquellas bolsas y llevando puesta uno de los pollerones del mayor para que le cubriera la cabeza. Sin esperarse que doce hombres le rodearan y le intentaran atacar, el sin pensarlo comenzó a defenderse de aquellos hombres dejando a más de uno fuera de combate, sin embargo uno le ataco por la espalda haciendo que algo en su cabeza le advirtiera sobre el ataque, apenas y logro retroceder ya que Deadpool había aparecido abrazándolo y alejándolo de ellos.

Estaba feliz por verlo ahí junto con él, pero aquellos hombres no parecían tenerle miedo alguno, así que más de unos intentaron atacarlos nuevamente, Wade le había puesto detrás de el para protegerlo mientras golpeaba en el rostro a un tipo y le tiraba los dientes, pero Peter no se quedó atrás había saltado sobre uno de ellos dando una pirueta en el aire y derribando a otro hombre.

El mayor había quedado con la boca abierta al ver como su chico se defendía de aquellos hombres logrando descubrir la verdad, pero gracias que su cabeza estaba en otro lugar no pudo advertirle al menor sobre el hombre detrás de el con aquel bate el cual le había logrado dar en la cabeza, lo vio caer en cámara lenta logrando hacerlo enfurecer de sobre manera; cuando termino con todos aquellos hombre, los cuales no reconocería ni su madre; se acercó corriendo al menor y lo tomo para llevarlo de nueva cuenta a su casa.

Habían pasado tan solo dos días y el menor no despertaba, Wade estaba asustado no sabía qué hacer ni a quien llamar, deseaba con todo su corazón llevarlo al hospital pero lo echarían de inmediato de aquel lugar si lo veían cargándolo, tal vez culpándolo y encerrándolo, no quería dejarlo solo por eso aún lo tenía en su habitación arres costado mientras lo miraba fijamente, bueno no tan fijamente porque se quedaba dormido en algunos momentos y tenía que ir al baño y comer, así que solo estaba atento a que despertara.

Para el tercer día Peter abría sus ojos y gemía de aquel dolor en su cabeza, el cual palpitaba sin cesar, camino lentamente en el baño para verse en aquel espejo: estaba totalmente despeinado con unas ojeras y… se reconocía, recordaba todo, recordaba aquel primer golpe de aquel atracador que le pillo con la guardia baja y le ataco.

Gruño tan solo al recordar eso sin comprender como es que le había pasado aquello, pero toda esa línea se cortó cuando escucho como la puerta del departamento era abierta y Wade... Wade Wilson entraba con bolsas y le miraba sorprendido.

—PETER

Grito tirando las bolsas y lanzándose a abrazarlo

—Por fin despiertas no sabes cómo me tenías preocupado, llevas días, no tenía con quien hablar ni contarle mis anécdotas, hasta te había traído tu comida china favorita para que despertaras, pero lamentablemente me la comí.

El menor no comprendía porque Deadpool le abrazaba de aquella forma y le decía aquellas cosas, aun así le estaba correspondiendo todo aquello, cerró los ojos al sentir aquel calor que expandía el otro de su cuerpo logrando recordar el tiempo que estuvo, que estaba viviendo con el mayor.

Un enorme sonrojo cubrió su rostro cuando el mayor le beso, logrando que la cabeza le diera vuelta y gruñera incómodo.

—Tal vez podríamos ir al hospital ahora que estas despierto, no lo crees arañita.

Sonrió divertido al ver el rostro del menor tan blanco como la hoja.

— ¿Cómo sabes que yo?

—Soy un genio Pretty Boy deberías saberlo, ¿pero ahora sé porque el chico araña no andaba por ningún lado, ¿Quién hubiera dicho que lo tenía en mi casa?, en mi cama

—Wade… retrocede

—podríamos ir al hospital más tarde cariño, porque en serio necesito tenerte conmigo locamente

Le abrazo nuevamente para besar a Peter apasionadamente, el menor no se pudo negar, más que nada no se negó, dejo que le cargaran a aquella cama, que olía tanto a ambos y que desprendía todo ese calor característico del ojos grises, dejo que le quitaran la ropa y le hiciera lo que quisiera, porque ya no lo podía negar se había enamorado locamente por Wade Wilson, por Deadpool y ahora mismo no le importaba que supiera su identidad como súper héroe y como persona, porque el mayor lo protegería y se quedaría con él a pesar de todo.

Porque en ese instante el mayor le estaba haciendo el amor gimiendo su nombre y llamándolo “mi arañita” de vez en cuando, mientras que el no paraba de gemir más por todas aquellas atenciones que le daba Wade, no deseaba que todo acabara y no acabaría, no en ese instante porque el amor que Peter empezó a tener por Wade no se detuvo en aquella noche que tuvo de vuelta sus recuerdo, se acrecentó de tal modo que no se arrepentía de haberla perdido y estar en aquel minuto con él.


	10. Take me to Church

Peter era rodeado por sus antiguos compañeros de clase, siendo aprisionado contra una sucia pared en algún lugar donde nadie los pudiera ver en un antiguo y garaje.

Lo amarraron firmemente para que no se pudiera cubrir el cuerpo, para así lograr un fácil acceso a su pequeño y diminuto cuerpo, las patadas empezaron, desde las cabeza a los pies, las voz del joven héroe resonaba por el dolor y sin bastarles eso, los jóvenes con sus rostros cubiertos empezaron a apagar sus cigarrillos en el torso del más joven causando un gran dolor en él. Todo esto era porque salía con un hombre.

Wade había llegado al apartamento esperando a su joven pareja, la cual no llegaba y eso le preocupaba, su corazón latía inquieto, eso le molestaba, tomo su celular y marco a S.H.I.E.L.D sin pensarlo dos veces para solo recibir un –El chico no está con nosotros, ¿ocurre algo malo Deadpool? –

–No estoy seguro pero siento que algo malo le está pasando. – en ese minuto su celular vibro en medio de la llamada, dándole a entender la llegada de un mensaje, decidido lo abrió, fue la peor idea que tuvo en su vida, en la foto un joven Peter totalmente golpeado lleno de moretones amarrado y agonizando, en el texto “Ven por tu amante Gay de mierda”. No lo pensó dos veces cuando envió el mensaje y salió corriendo del departamento a toda prisa a recuperar a su araña.

Fury miraba la imagen atónito junto con los vengadores quienes por coincidencia habían llegado a la sala donde se encontraba este, en ese momento todos reaccionaron y corrieron a auxiliar a su joven vengador.

Wade saltaba tejado tras tejado, calle por calle, hasta llegar a la dirección donde se encontraba, sin traje, sin armas no tuvo tiempo para prepararse, abrió el portón sin pensarlo dos veces, encontrando el cuerpo de su pareja en el piso, corrió hacia el cuerpo agonizante por la golpiza, Deadpool era acorralado y este sin pensarlo se posiciono en frente de Peter protegiendo su cuerpo recibiendo todos los golpes y ahora cortes de navajas no dejando que ningún golpe le diera a su araña.

Los vengadores llegaron y sin esperar, entraron al lugar donde lo único que vieron fue un gran charco de sangre en el piso y un cuerpo mucho más grande cubriendo uno más pequeño, corrieron a auxiliarlos, el cuerpo de Wade sanaba lentamente, pero por más que lo intentaran mover él no quería soltar a su pequeño, no lo soltaría, No lo quería perder, no quería que se lo robaran, no quería que lo volvieran a romper, no quería que su chico fuera roto por su culpa, su cuerpo fue removido bruscamente, observando como el chico apenas y lograba respirar.

Cuando llegaron al Hellicarrier, los llevaron de inmediato al centro médico, los corazones de ambos amantes se detenían lentamente.

Los vengadores estaban en la sala de espera junto con los demás héroes esperaban los resultados del joven araña, el cual había entrado en operación, mientras que al más grande lo estabilizaban, los corazones latían tan fuerte, tan rápidos, sus rostros demostraban miedo, preocupación, culpa, porque no llegaron antes, porque tuvo que pasar eso.

Wade había despertado, se había levantado y corría por el pasillo ignorando al mundo a su alrededor, solo deseando ver a su araña, pasando de largo a los vengadores que apenas lo vieron, lo sostuvieron para que no hiciera alguna locura.

–Wade detente el chico está en una operación.– decía Tony mientras sostenía firmemente a Wade de un brazo, viendo en el rostro del mayor desesperación.

–déjenme verlo, no quiero perderlo, quiero verlo, quiero saber que está bien, que aún sigue vivo, que aún está conmigo, que no se ira.– gritaba Deadpool mientras intentaba zafarse de los brazos de Thor, Capitán américa, Tony Stark y Fury.

–piensa claramente Wilson esto no es tu culpa, Peter es fuerte sobrevivirá. – Decía el capitán mientras intentaba sostener a Deadpool firmemente junto con los demás.

Todos sostenían a Deadpool, cuando el doctor llego dando los resultados de la operación, para que luego todos fijaran los ojos en Wilson el cual comenzaba a llorar, su cuerpo se detuvo abruptamente, dándoles a entender a todos que la noticia le había choqueado más de lo que esperaban.

Wade se soltó de todos y corrió hacia donde se encontraba Peter, entro al cuarto donde operaban al chico, detrás de él siguiéndolo los vengadores para que no cometiera ninguna locura. Apenas encontró la habitación abrió la puerta de golpe, se acercó al cuerpo del joven gritando que volviera a él aplicando técnicas de resurrección. En su vida los vengadores jurarían oír lágrimas, gritos, suplicas, de la boca de Wade Wilson, ninguno se atrevía a detenerlo, ninguno se atrevía a parar de llorar, ninguno se atrevía a acercarse y alejarlo, todos querían, deseaban que el corazón del menor volviera a latir, que estuviera con ellos.

Los minutos pasaron y Wade no se alejaba del cuerpo del menor, sus lágrimas corrían por su rostro, sus ojos hinchados, sus disculpas, todo, todo se había ido con el cuerpo de su joven pareja la cual no dejaba de acariciar.

Wade acercó su rostro a la frente del más joven para depositar un beso en esta, antes de levantarse del frio suelo, decidido a marcharse, paso a los vengadores los cuales lo miraban, ninguno siendo capaz de detenerlo.

Después de varios meses S.H.I.E.L.D y los vengadores se enteraron que Deadpool había cobrado venganza y había asesinado a sangre fría a los que mataron al hombre araña. Cuando lo intentaron buscar no hallaron nada de el Deadpool había desaparecido y nadie, absolutamente nadie supo dónde encontrar al hombre mayor, pero había algo que todos sabían en el momento que Wade perdió a Peter, perdieron también a Wade el cual simplemente desapareció de sus vidas, como lo hiso el chico.

Había pasado un año y la lluvia caía estrepitosamente, Tony caminaba con un ramo de rosas rojas hacia la tumba del joven araña, lo hacia esta vez solo por un leve presentimiento que movió a su corazón.

Unos metros antes de llegar a la tumba del menor, lo diviso, Wade estaba ahí hablándole a la tumba mientras que en su mano derecha llevaba un ramo con rosas blancas y rojas, se acercó lentamente pensando que fuera tal vez una alucinación, alzo su mano para tocar el hombro del mayor con temor hacer rechazado.

El mayor se dio vuelta lentamente mirando al peli negro a los ojos transmitiendo millones de emociones en el momento, Tony sin pensarlo abrazo al rubio siendo correspondido, se separaron lentamente después de unos minutos mirándose, Wade les dejo las rosas en la tumba antes de irse sin despedirse del hombre menor.

Tony solo veía como Wade desaparecía de su vista, para luego mirar la tumba y echar un vistazo la pequeña notita que yacía en el ramo de flores “siempre te amare Peter Parker, por siempre tuyo Wade W. Wilson”, dejo el ramo de flores que el traía, para luego irse lentamente de vuelta a la torre.


	11. El Secreto mejor guardado

Peter enserio estaba nervioso, llevaba horas en la sala de reuniones de S.H.I.E.L.D esperando que entrara alguien, quien fuera para contarle aquella noticia que se le atascaba muy dentro del, aunque de algún modo deseaba que entrara su novio, deseaba darle aquella noticia que tanto esperaban desde hace años.

Pero solo entro Fury que estaba harto de escucharlo murmurar cosas sin sentido y verlo pasearse con la cámara una y otra vez sin poder controlarse —Muy bien chico tienes mi atención, ¿Qué demonios te sucede?

Peter trago saliva e intento sentarse mirando al mayor, pero solo logro ponerse más nervioso, levantándose nuevamente tocando sus manos con nerviosismo y detenerse para cerrar los ojos y soltar lo que deseaba decir hace un buen rato — ¡ESTOY MBARAZADO!

Fury se quedó helado estaba preparado para todo, menos para escuchar al hombre araña lanzarle una bomba como aquella, cerró los ojos agotado y pregunto —¿Quién es el padre?

Peter parecía dudar el responder aquello, pero llevaba cinco años con Wade y no podía seguir ocultándolo —Wade Wilson —tembló su voz.

Se escuchó un golpe y un grito, no de parte de Fury, Si no de los líderes de los vengadores que prácticamente tiraron la puerta y miraban al menor enojados, no solo por estar con el mercenario, si no de tener a un bebe de aquel hombre.

—¿Cómo es posible que vayas a tener un bebe de Deadpool?, te dijimos miles de veces que no te acercaras a él, te lo advertimos. —Hablo Tony molesto con el menor.

—Ok, esto es suficiente —Menciono fastidiado el menor, harto de escuchar pestes de su pareja por tantos años — ¡Llevo cinco años con Wade!, ¡CINCO!, ¡he conocido a su hija pequeña!, ¡la cual adoro y amo como si fuera mía!, ¡si a ninguno de ustedes le agrada Wilson bien se pueden largar a tirar sus jodidos comentarios y metérselos por el culo! —Soltó enojado y saliendo de aquel cuarto con un portazo, enserio se había fastidiado todo su melodrama por su pequeño bebe, pero una parte del se sentía ligera, todas aquellas presiones que sentía anteriormente ya no estaban y se sentía preparado para volver a casa a contarle aquello a su pareja.

Tres horas le había tomado para llegar y limpiar un poco aquel apartamento que ambos habían comprado, un lugar tranquilo no muy lejano del centro de la ciudad. Listo para preparar la cena cuando el mayor entro con el traje puesto y lleno de sangre lanzándose al suelo totalmente derrotado.

—Baby boy —Le llamo

—Dime…

—Llegue —Peter sonrió y se acercó al mayor para ayudarlo a sentarse.

—Bienvenido —menciono besándole en los labios —Iré a prepararte un baño, quítate el traje para que pueda lavarlo —menciono mientras se alejaba.

Solo unos pocos minutos le siguieron cuando sintió como el mayor llegaba desnudo a su lado y se metía en la tina agotado, logrando escuchar el pequeño gimoteo de dolor y agotamiento, esa eran una de las cosas que poco sabían, Wade podía regenerarse pero eso no significaba que no le doliera todas aquellas heridas cuando se regeneraba o que no le dolieran continuamente, Peter lo sabía y le dolía verlo llegar por eso el baño caliente ,y por eso se quedaba ahí dentro mientras le ayudaba a bañarse y se contaban sus días sin el otro.

Claro que Wilson se aprovechaba como en aquel momento y lo invitaba a meterse con él para tener sus momentos de intimidad o solo regalonearse como en ese minuto donde Peter se acomodaba para sentir las caricias que se regalaban suavemente, escuchando la canción del momento que el mayor le susurraba, una rara costumbre que Peter descubrió por mera casualidad.

—Wade… —le llamo solo escuchando un ligero “Si” del otro —Estoy embarazado.

Las caricias se detuvieron y Peter temió por primera vez, tal vez la noticia había sido demasiado rápida, pero el mayor sabía que él era un Doncel, uno de los pocos que había y muy pocos sabían sobre su condición, algo de lo que no se sentía avergonzado. Trago saliva listo para darse la vuelta y verle cuando sintió que le abrazaban nuevamente, para después sentir como una cabeza reposaba sobre su hombre y las lágrimas le mojaban junto con una risa de felicidad.

—Ho Petey pay no sabes cómo me haces feliz esta noticia, Ellie estará tan feliz como nosotros, tendremos que ver un lugar más grande para los cuatro y… —Wade le soltó al sentir como el menor se daba la vuelta para verle y besarle con el llanto embargándole por completo, varios minutos estuvieron en su pequeña burbuja de amor, salieron del baño listos para cenar y conversar sus nuevos planes, cuando escucharon que golpeaban la puerta.

Wade se levantó con una sonrisa enorme, escuchando como el menor reía ante su última broma, abrió la puerta y con sorpresa noto a Logan junto con los vengadores y Fury esperando que lo dejaran entrar.

—¿Wade quién es? —pregunto mientras se acercaba donde el mayor y se sonrojaba al ver a los demás observándolos solo con ropa interior encima, Peter solo reacciono y cerró la puerta con fuerza.

Peter corrió lo más rápido posible a su cuarto para llevarlo ropa a ambos, le lanzo en la cara los pantalones y el pollerón, mientras el corría a ponerse más ropa todavía —Peter.

—¡NADA DE PETER, VISTETE WADE AHORA MISMO!

—Pero la estábamos pasando muy bien, puedo echarlos si quieres

Peter le miro y negó —los echare yo si se ponen demasiado pesados.

Abrió la puerta completamente vestido, dejando entrar a los demás atento a cada uno de sus movimientos, Wade solo recibió con una sonrisa a Logan el cual le gruño cuando intento acercarse, la tensión se sintió en el aire cuando tomaron todos asiento y Wade ayudaba a Peter a servirles Te, café y cervezas a todos los presentes.

—Peter —le llamo Tony ante los demás —con los demás hablamos y decidimos.

—¿Decidieron? —Hablo Wade enojado al escuchar eso y poniéndose en frente del menor protegiéndolo, algo que sorprendió un poco a todos menos a logan.

—Cálmate Wilson —Hablo el más bajo.

Pero Wade le miro amenazador, listo para un combate, pero sintió que le tomaban la mano y lo arrastraban a la cocina.

—Toma asiento —le dijo Peter —dame unos minutos con ellos, tu quédate quieto y juega con —busco algo con la vista y le entrego un cubo rubik —termínalo… cinco veces, no diez la última vez cometí ese error.

Wade gruño, pero obedeció mientras el menor se iba a conversar con los otros, aunque después de unos breves minutos se detuvo a escuchar esa conversación la cual parecía más que acalorada. Peter escuchaba réplicas de más de uno y cuando alguno menciono un aborto prácticamente estallo, Wade alcanzo agarrarlo de la cintura para contenerlo junto con Logan que realmente se sorprendió al notar como el menor le lanzaba sus garras contra Wanda que había comentado aquello.

Todos miraron aquello sorprendidos, la chica había retrocedido enojada y lista para atacar, para ninguno era nuevo esas peleas, los dos jóvenes no se llevaban bien, desde que Peter había ayudado a Tony desde la Civil War, aunque los mayores se reconciliaron ellos seguían discutiendo y peleando, pero nunca se imaginaron aquel odio entre ambos.

—¡Saquen de mi casa ahora mismo a esa perra si no quieren que le corte la cabeza! —les grito Wade.

La muchacha fue escoltada por visión quien la miraba decepcionado, nunca pensó en escuchan esas palabras de la mujer que amaba o eso pensaba actualmente.

Las cosas se calmaron lentamente y los vengadores se disculparon con ellos y les felicitaron con una leve sonrisa, para luego retirarse, dejando solos a la pareja que se fue a dormir agotados, Peter lloro esa noche en los brazos de su pareja que prometió vengarse de aquella mujer de algún modo.

Los meses pasaron y Peter solo iba a las reuniones de los héroes quienes a los cuatro meses miraban sorprendidos aquella pequeña pansa que se le notaba bajo su chaqueta, siempre a su lado estaba Logan o Deadpool, Logan solo porque no le agradaba como la bruja escarlata miraba al menor, preferiría quedarse cerca cuidándolo, aunque el hermano iba a distraerlo breves minutos.

Entonces llego la pregunta en medio de una de las tantas reuniones que fue formulada por el capitán —¿será niño o niña?

Todos le miraron sorprendidos por unos minutos y luego todos observaron al menor que sonrió nervioso —es una sorpresa para cuando nazca.

—Espera un segundo —Tony le detuvo —me quieres decir que, no nos dirán su sexo hasta que nazca, como sabré que comprarle —todos levantaron una ceja — Estaba preparando el baby Shower.

Todos rieron, pero Peter se le quedo viendo, sabía que debía conversar con Tony en algún momento, fue su mentor durante años, más que un mentor un padre para él, así que cuando todos salían de la reunión, le llamo suavemente, haciéndole una seña para que conversaran.

Tony cerró la puerta y se sentó frente a su no tan menor muchacho.

—Señor Stark…

—Tranquilo muchacho, sé que me exalte al comienzo y… puede que Wilson no me caiga del todo bien, pero te hace feliz, ¿no? —el menor asintió con lágrimas en los ojos — Ho vamos chico nos conocemos desde que tienes 15 años y mírate ahora eres un muchacho de 29 años, con un bebe en tu vientre, sé que me has considerado como tu padre, lo he sabido —comento con lágrimas en los ojos mientras el menor se acercaba a abrazarlo para consolarlo, solo unos breves minutos duraron —Entonces…. —se separó del menor — me dirás de que sexo será él bebe. — Peter rio y negó divertido —Ho vamos chico no me hagas esto.

—Cuando nazca lo sabrá, señor Stark.

Esa tarde Peter había vuelto a casa con una sonrisa en sus labios y con bolsas llenas de comida y ropita de Bebe, Wade en cambio estaba buscando un departamento más grande y comprando las cosas para el pequeño.

Los siguientes meses pasaron algo acelerados, con Wade y Peter mudándose con ayuda de amigos, para cuando el momento del parto llego, nadie se enteró hasta que Wade les mando un mensaje al siguiente día.

Tony estaba listo para entrar junto con Steve que le seguía, Wade se encontró con ellos justo en la puerta, quien los miraba con ojos brillantes y una sonrisa de par en par —Ho esperen unos minutos —dijo volviendo a entrar al cuarto dejando a los dos hombres impactados. Wade les abrió dejando ver a Peter junto con.

—Es una niña…. —Sonrió Tony Feliz, entonces Wade apareció a su lado cargando a otro pequeño —Espera… No, No, esto es una broma, no es así —Tony estaba totalmente impactado junto con Steve que estaba igual de shokeado, tenían una pareja una pequeña parejita de bebes.

Le prohibieron publicar fotos a Tony hasta que los demás se enteraran, el mayor se había ido de lo más feliz junto con el capitán. El siguiente en llegar fue Logan que prácticamente casi se infarto al ver a los dos pequeños seres.

Cada vengador y amigos había quedado sorprendido al ver la enorme noticia que la pareja les había preparado, hasta Fury que prácticamente maldijo y causo una enorme sonrisa en ambos, ese era el mejor secreto guardado que ambos estaban orgullosos de contarlo.


	12. Tsunami

Wade se encontraba sentado esperando a los vengadores y a Nick Fury en la sala de reuniones, se supone que ese día les pediría permiso para poder casarse con el joven arácnido, no es que no lo quisiera hacer sin pedirles permiso, pero su pequeña Ellie le había dicho que lo hiciera formalmente.

Por eso cuando los héroes entraron y vieron al mercenario nervioso y a la vez tranquilo se preocuparon de inmediato.

—¿Qué le sucedió a Peter? —Tony fue directo al grano —¿Dónde está?

—Pet esta con Ellie fueron al parque de diversiones, no ha ocurrido nada grave solo quería preguntarles algo….

Los héroes se miraron mucho más extrañados y antes de poder contestar las alarmas sonaron, y uno de los agentes apareció por la puerta interrumpiéndolos

—¡SEÑOR!, ¡Un terremoto de clase ocho acaba de ocurrir!... —Todos guardaron silencio — ¡Una ola gigante se dirige al centro de la ciudad!

No necesitaron más para ponerse en marchar, pero Wade encendió sus alarmas de otra forma, prácticamente casi boto su celular al marcar a su pareja, solo tres timbres y contesto —¡PETER… ESTAN BIEN! —

Al otro lado de la línea se escuchaba al menor agitado —Estamos bien tranquilo….

—No, Peter. tienes que salir de ahí…

En ese momento a Wade se le congelo la sangre, su teléfono como si estuviera en altavoz logro escuchar como la voz de su pequeña gritando, escucho como Peter maldecía y le ordenaba a la pequeña que no se soltara de él, después nada solo el ruido del agua…. Rogaba que no les pasara nada.

Sintió como una mano se posaba en su hombro, el no llevaba mascara en ese momento así que cuando se dio vuelta y todos vieron su rostro notaron el terror en sus ojos.

El capitán quien estaba a su lado, trago grueso y dijo —Estarán bien, no te preocupes, sabes que Peter es ágil….

Wade solo gruño enojado, no se quedaría ahí haciendo nada, así que saco rápidamente el anillo que tenía guardado y se lo entrego al héroe de américa, quien lo miro sorprendido entendiendo enseguida lo que deseaba hablar con ellos, cuando lo intento llamar ya era tarde el otro había salido a buscar a las personas que amaba.

Apenas habían bajado de la montaña rusa y ya se sentía agotado, había dejado que la pequeña fuera a comprar sola su algodón de azúcar, fue la peor idea del mundo porque en tan solo unos minutos la tierra crujió y tembló, escucho como la gente gritaba y el solo intentaba localizar a su pequeña que estaba de rodillas en el suelo.

—¡ELLIE!, ¿QUEDATE AHÍ NO TE MUEVAS? — la pequeña asintió asustada con lágrimas en sus ojos y el utilizando sus poderes aferrándose al suelo para llegar más rápido hacia ella, solo unos minutos le bastaron para llegar donde la pequeña, minutos que se le hicíeron eternos.

La pequeña aun lloraba en sus brazos, mientras el rogaba que no fuera nada grave, cuando todo se detuvo suspiro agotado, observo con cuidado a la menor y beso su frente, le tomo de la mano para caminar a un lugar seguro cuando su teléfono sonó.

—¿Wade?

—¡PETER… ESTAN BIEN! — la voz de su pareja se oía asustada, así que opto por calmarlo.

—Estamos bien tranquilo….

—No, Peter. tienes que salir de ahí… —No alcanzo a preguntar el porqué, cuando escucho a la menor gritar, maldijo al ver la enorme ola tan cerca de ellos, tomo a la pequeña en sus brazos y le ordeno sostenerse fuertemente de él.

La ola les golpeo por detrás llevándolos lejos y provocando que se soltaran, Peter sintió como varias cosas le golpeaban desgarrándole cerca de sus costillas y en una de sus piernas, apenas logro sacar su cabeza para comenzar a gritar.

—¡ELLIE! —se hundió nuevamente y salió por segunda vez gritando por su hija —¡ELLIE!, ¿¡DONDE ESTAS!? —intento nadar y aferrarse a alguna superficie, pero nada funcionaba —¡ELLIE! —grito por tercera vez.

—¡PAPI! —escucho y su cabeza volteo varias veces buscándola desesperado

—¡ELLIE!, ¡ELLIE! —sentía como todo dentro del se desesperaba —¡ELLIE!

—¡PAPI! —la vio intentando mantenerse a flote, entre unos autos que parecían querer aplastarla.

Nado lo más rápido que pudo intentando evitar los objetos, sin poder evitar recibir más de un rasguño, estaba cerca muy cerca cuando noto, la segunda ola que los revolcó nuevamente a ambos, sintió como su cabeza golpeaba contra un objeto y algo se le clavaba en una pierna sin poder evitar gritar bajo el agua, y mientras subía a la superficie se arrancó aquella cosa, sintiendo como la sangre salía a borbotones.

No tenía tiempo en pensar en él y volvió a llamar a la pequeña cuando la escucho, se sostenía firmemente del techo de un auto, nado hacia ella nuevamente, notando como la pequeña temía y lloraba por su vida.

—Cariño, saldremos de esta. Sí, no tengas miedo, papá nos vendrá a buscar, ya verás llegará y nos ayudará.

La pequeña le ayudo a subir al techo del automóvil acostándose en su pecho escuchando el latido del corazón de su papi, que de ese modo la consolaba.

Peter acariciaba sus cabellos cuando su sentido arácnido ahora le aviso de la tercera ola, abrazo por completo a la pequeña y no permitió que esta vez se la llevara de sus brazos, nuevamente sintió los golpes y cuando saco la cabeza junto a la menor para respirar nado enseguida, sentía como las fuerzas de ambos se terminaban, pero tenían que seguir peleando.

Apenas se pudieron sostener de la cornisa de un techo cuando vio como una cuarta ola se acercaba, logro escuchar su nombre antes de que los golpeara.

Iron Man y el capitán vieron como el mercenario se lanzaba sin miedo a buscar al menor justo en el instante que una ola nueva se los llevaba, apenas vieron que su cabeza salía, Tony voló tomo su mano y los subió a la nave.

Wade los dejo rápidamente a ambos en el suelo, llamándolos a ambos aterrorizado, Ellie tenía golpes por todos lados, pero Peter… Peter tenía heridas graves por la mayoría de su cuerpo, vio como el capitán ordenaba que manejaran más rápido al Hellicarrier.

En ese minuto Ellie despertó —¿papá? —le nombro casi sin voz y agotada, Wade se había arrancado la máscara en ese minuto y con lágrimas en los ojos beso la frente de su pequeña sintiendo que volvía en la tierra.

—Ellie... —escucho como Peter llamaba a su hija bajito casi sin voz, buscándola nuevamente.

—Está aquí cariño, están a salvo. —contesto aun con lágrimas en sus ojos y tomándole de la mano

Peter giro su rostro para verlo dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa —Wade… —trago con esfuerzo — sabía que vendrías.

Habían llegado al Hellicarrier central, donde todos vieron como el chico araña llegaba a la enfermería junto con una pequeña que se encontraba en los brazos del mercenario, sin querer soltarse.

Tuvieron que operar por horas al menor, mientras que Ellie en brazos de Wade descansaba después de haber sido revisada por completo y solo haber obtenido unos cuantos golpes y cortes menores.

Fury había llegado junto con los demás héroes a la enfermería, después de haber terminado todos los rescates y haber ayudado a colocar refugios, querían saber la situación del menor, no se esperaban que Wilson estuviera durmiendo en el sillón de espera junto con su pequeña.

Un médico salió justo en el momento que iban a despertar al mercenario —No lo despierten, solo ha dormido como 3 horas — todos asintieron.

—¿Cómo está? —pregunto Fury

—Ha salido todo bien, ha estado grave estos primeros cinco días, pero ya está estable, podrán entrar a verlo una vez que despierte. —se retiró al escuchar el suspiro de alivio de los demás.

Las horas pasaron antes de una enfermera se le acercara para despertarlo, aturdido la miro extrañado notando que estaban solos —Señor Wilson, El joven Parker ya despertó pide verlo.

Prácticamente salto de su asiento y entro al cuarto, cuando vio a su pequeño ahí acostado aun sedado saludándolo, dejo a la menor en el sillón acostada y se acercó con lágrimas en los ojos a besarle en los labios, siendo correspondido de inmediato alegrándose ambos por estar vivos y estar nuevamente juntos.


	13. Cambio de Rol

Wilson se había escapado nuevamente de su promesa de cumple años, no entendía porque le tenia tanto miedo a que el lo tomara, bueno se suponía que lo habían hablado y mucho, no es que hayan tocado el tema solo una vez, sino mas de veinte veces por eso estaba irritado y buscando a Wade en la torre de los vengadores.

—CAPITAN —le hablo al hombre que se giró al verlo por el grito que recibió — ¿Ha visto a Wilson, no lo encuentro en ningún lado?

—¿Deadpool?, lo vi hace unas horas ¿sucedió algo?

—Nada importante, ya lo encontrare — Y se retiró, el resto del día se columpio y busco por todas partes sin ningún éxito, estaba agotado después de todo cumpliría 30 años y deseaba tener a su esposo.

Volvió a casa agotado e irritado cuando vio que todo su departamento estaba decorado y mucha comida en la mesa estaba preparada, y ese que venía con un babydoll rojo puesto era Wilson mostrándose con ropa interior y trayendo consigo una bandeja llena de hotdogs.

—Wade —le miro hipnotizado de pies a cabeza, no esperando aquella sorpresa de su pareja

El mercenario salto al verlo y se fijo en que el traje se ajustaba mucho mas en otra zona del cuerpo de su chico.

—Sorpresa cariño —se le lanzo a los brazos siendo recibido junto con un beso subido de tono —¿Quieres comer ya?

—Olvida la comida, vamos a la cama ahora

—estoy completamente preparado

Y Peter no podía negar que eso lo ponía mucho más, maldición lo calentaba de sobre manera y poder cargar a Wade besarle sobre el traje y poder desnudarle, vamos no tenia siempre esta oportunidad porque adoraba que Wilson le hiciera tocar el cielo, pero joder era su cumpleaños y Wade siempre le mostraba otra faceta del, una tímida, sonrojada y hermosa.

adoraba verlo deseoso, sudoroso, suplicante por eso discutían Wade odiaba verse tan vulnerable pero siempre cedía para Peter, en especial en su día especial, adoraba cuando se dejaba por el antes sus toques y besos suaves en cada cicatriz, cada toque le hacia temblar y el mercenario se cubría el rostro cada vez que gemía.

No entendía porque era tan tímido aun con él, pero sabía que aún era inseguro por el tema de según Wade “sus feas heridas”, Peter las adoraba todas, amaba poder besar cada una, tocarlas dulcemente y adorarlas de sobre manera.

Adoraba besarle en los labios y ver los ojos grises admirándolo con devoción, y el anillo resplandeciendo en su mano cada vez que se juntaban y le penetraba lentamente para subir de velocidad hasta romper la cama, Peter estaba seguro que esa era la cama 30 que ambos rompían, pero adoraba poder pasar sus días con el mercenario y este era igual.

La noche había llegado y ambos yacían acostados sobre la cama disfrutando de su mutua compañía, mientras que el menor recibía acaricias sobre su cabeza.

—Disfrutaste de tu cumple años bebe

—Ya no soy un bebe Wade

—para mi siempre serás mi bebe

—eso no decías hace un rato — le sonrió divertido mientras recibía de nueva cuenta un beso sobre sus labios. —estaba pensando —menciono mientras se separaban — que podríamos agregar otra persona en nuestras vidas.

—¿quieres que hagamos un trio?

Recibió un golpe del menor —sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero Wade

—¿estás seguro de esto?

—muy seguro

—entonces hagámoslo.

Un pequeño cachorro o un bebe pronto estaría con ellos dos formando así una familia alocada.


	14. Celos

Peter Parker celoso quien lo podía imaginar, pues así era desde hace unos días los viejo amigos de Wade, los x-men para ser más exactos, estaban en la ciudad y una que otra amiga se le acercaba de alguna forma coqueta a SU rubio y eso hacía que le hirviera la sangre como nunca se lo había imaginado, también estaba Logan un amigo en común entre los dos, pero en realidad de él no había que preocuparse ya que solo se dedicaba a beber unas cuantas cervezas, comer y charlar, nada mas pero todas esas mujeres pasadas de tragos coqueteándole a Su Pareja le molestaba no le agradaba lo aborrecía, aunque sabía que Wilson las evitaba porque cada vez que lo miraba Wade las tenía a una distancia bastante respetable, lo bastante cerca para poder sostener una conversación amistosa y nada más que eso y en parte se lo agradeció.

El motivo de la fiesta el Cumpleaños de Wilson y al menor lo mejor que se le ocurrió fue hacerle una fiesta sorpresa con los antiguos compañeros de su novio, pero nunca se imaginó que pasaría todo aquello, una gran cantidad de comida desparramada en el suelo junto con vómito y unas cuantas cervezas derramadas también. Ya eran las 2 am y la fiesta continuaba, Peter conversaba ya más tranquilo junto con logan y al mirar vio lo que menos quería, Domino acercándose peligrosamente a SU pareja, se acercó más que molesto a ella y prácticamente la pateo lejos del mayor y antes de que pudiera rechistar algo la mujer por su acción, Peter agarró del cuello de la camisa de Wilson acercándolo rápidamente a sus labios para besarlo lentamente y deliciosamente, para luego separarse lentamente y mirar a la mujer con aires de superioridad, para luego ver como la mujer le miraba con rabia y se iba a otra lado a conversar

Wilson miro bastante divertido a su pequeño novio lo abrazo por la cintura, acercándolo a su cuerpo, con su mano izquierda sostenía su cuerpo y la derecha tomaba el mentón de Su amado novio para besarlo nuevamente con delicadeza, para luego separase lentamente y mirar a los ojos a su sonrojado Peter y notar un leve toque de irritación

— ¿ocurre algo Peter? —dijo Wilson al verlo algo irritado

—Ella te iba a besar y tú la ibas a dejar que eso pasara —decía bastante molesto el castaño mirando hacia otro lado y cruzándose de brazos

—baby –boy ¿acaso estas celoso? — Wilson decía con una pequeña sonrisa que noto Peter y lo hico enojar mas

— ¡me tomas el pelo!,¡WADE WILSON ERES UN IDIOTA! — Decía Peter mientras se soltaba del agarre del Rubio y cuando termino la frase este ya había cerrado de un portazo el cuarto de los dos

La fiesta termino en ese minuto Wilson hiso que todos salieran de la casa para luego tocar la puerta y no recibir respuesta, espero unos minutos antes de entrar a su habitación sin tocar y ver a su baby-boy acostado leyendo un libro, pero Wade lo notaba, este no ponía nada de atención en el libro aún estaba enojado

—¿aun enojado petey-pay ?— dijo Wilson mientras se sentaba al lado del castaño y le quitaba el libro de la mano para ver como Peter no alegaba por eso y solo se cruzaba de brazos a un enojado

—te ibas a dejar besar por Domino— decía aun molesto Peter desviando la mirada

—enserio crees que me hubiera dejado besar por ella- Wade espero respuesta de su arañita pero nada — mírame Spidey — con su mano derecha toma el mentón de Peter para que se miraran a los ojos — yo nunca pero nunca te engañaría, te amo más que nada en este mundo, eres todo para mi absolutamente todo para mí, ninguna mujer u hombre se compararía con mi hermosa araña y mi hermoso novio Peter Parker que tengo en frente, nadie pero nadie te superaría-

Peter miraba a Wade mucho más que sonrojado, se sentía tan estúpido por esos celos que le habían dado, él sabía perfectamente que el rubio nunca lo engañaría, que nunca le haría daño, que nunca lo abandonaría, se acercó a Wilson y lo beso tiernamente y más relajado

—Lamento haberte gritado —dijo Peter con algo de pena –por mi culpa termino la fiesta- ahora más arrepentido por lo que había pasado

—pero que dices mi Sweventums la fiesta había terminado hace rato solo que no te habías dado cuenta— Wade lo decía con una sonrisa enorme

—y eso cuando fue— pregunto el menor algo dudoso

—Cuando logan se pone como coladera y se le quedan las cervezas —decía Wilson lo último mostrando las cervezas importadas de Canadá que amaba logan en sus manos

Peter rio realmente feliz —Feliz cumple años Deady — decía mientras tomaba por el cuello de la camisa nuevamente de Wade y lo besaba intensamente

—Aun no te sientas tranquilo es hora de mi regalo personal — dijo al final para ponerse encima de Peter y robándole unos cuantos besos fugases al menor

—Eso no lo dudo Wade— término de decir Peter antes de dejarse llevar por su apasionado novio


	15. El regreso de Wilson

Wade entraba en su departamento tranquilamente después de haber estado todo un mes fuera de ella y lo único que supo hacer apenas entro fue tirarse en el sillón a descansar unos minutos antes de visitar a Peter.

Mientras al otro lado de la ciudad se hallaba Peter pensando *ha pasado un mes desde que no veo a Deadpool por la ciudad, antes de que se fuera el muy desgraciado me dejo una nota la cual decía “petey –pay de limón iré hacer un trabajo para S.H.I.E.L.D. no sé cuándo vuelva, te ama wadie”, ya llevamos bastante tiempo saliendo, dos años para ser exactos. Al principio de nuestra relación me costaba entenderla por qué Wilson me dejaba notas o me mandaba mensajes, aun no entiendo cómo se consiguió mi número celular. Pero después de estar esas primeras 2 semanas sin la estúpida presencia de Wilson, me hiso darme cuenta de lo mucho que lo echaba de menos, esa estúpida sonrisa que me da cada vez que estábamos juntos, su molesta presencia, su estúpida obsesión con la comida mexicana………. Ho por dios cuando fue que me enamore del idiota de Deadpool*

Durante todo el mes que el rubio estuvo afuera de la ciudad siempre le mandaba mensajes al castaño para molestarlo o solo para decirle buenos días o buenas noches, nunca faltaban mensajes para su baby boy y nunca faltaba un mensaje inapropiado entremedio el cual hizo sonrojar más de una vez al chico en el trabajo o en las reuniones con los vengadores.

Más de una vez los vengadores lo pillaron contestando mensajes rápidamente, y para que no le quitaran el teléfono, el arácnido tomaba su teléfono y lo rompía, solo salvando el chip de memoria. Durante ese mes tuvo que comprarse más de 5 celulares, pero valió la pena para que no le leyeran los mensajes que le mandaba el mercenario y el pudiera seguir sonriendo como quinceañera enamorada.

Spiderman había decidido colarse a la casa de Wade solo para ver si estaba limpia, no era para nada mas, no era para obtener un recuerdo u limpiar la casa de este o esperarlo ansiosamente en el sillón o dormir un día en la cama de este, si se sentía un psicópata cuando pensó todo eso . Aun así estaba balanceándose directo al departamento del mayor, ya enfrente de esta forzó solo un poco la ventana para entrar al piso.

Camino por el lugar tranquilamente mirando todo el desastre del lugar hasta llegar a la sala y ver un televisor casi destruido y un sillón al cual decidió acercarse, al hacer eso vio un cuerpo acostado ampliamente en este, un cuerpo que sabía muy bien a quien pertenecía. Ya más confiado se acercó y se acostó encima del cuerpo más grande.

Wade al sentir un cuerpo pequeño encima de él se dio una vuelta un tanto brusca para quedar frente a este y poder abrazarlo y acariciar la espalda del menor de forma tranquila y a la vez mimosa. El castaño disfrutaba cada caricia mimosa que recibía algo excitante pero a la vez agradable adoraba esa parte del rubio, Peter se quitó su máscara y también le saco la máscara a Deadpool para luego besarlo, se separaron lentamente del beso para mirarse.

Wade hablo primero — me extrañaste demasiado baby boy, porque hasta te colaste a mi casa—

— yo no me cole a tu casa, so… solo vine a ver si necesitaba una limpieza —soltó sonrojado

El mayor sonrió pícaro — quieres ir a la cama a jugar un ratito baby boy—

Mientras que el menor levantaba una ceja divertido — ¿no que estabas cansado? —

— lo estaba — mientras ponía una mano en el trasero del menor y lo acariciaba

Este incomodo en el sillón, miro al mayor y le dijo —Wade aquí no—

— Bien — rodea con sus brazos a Peter y se levanta junto con él para llevarlo al dormitorio —bueno desde aquí no pueden leer más lo siento - cierra la puerta lentamente y lo único que se escucha del otro lado de la puerta son gemidos y besos y una que otra cosa más—


	16. Embarazo

Peter y Wade casi siempre usaban protección cuando estaban haciéndolo, aunque el chico araña debía admitir que amaba sentir al mercenario a flor de piel y poder sentir cuando le llenaba con su esencia. Si era un sucio pero podía serlo en privado con su pareja, claro no se esperaba que después de unos meses unos síntomas extraños aparecieran de la nada.  
  
Vómitos matutinos, mareos, cansancio y mucha hambre, era obvio para él y en secreto se hizo los exámenes para confirmar sus sospechas, aunque fue estresante enterarse estaba algo feliz por la noticia, vamos había un bebé dentro del y ambos eran ya adultos con sueldos para criar aún niño o niña.  
  
Estaba emocionado por contarle la noticia a Wilson, pero ambos en sus turnos nocturnos llegaban tardes y cansados, con eso quería decir siendo superhéroes, por eso apenas llego lo primero que vio fue a Wade ya tirado en su cama medio roncando.  
  
Fue directo al baño a devolver lo que había cenado antes de poder irse a descansar, apenas se levantó vio a Wade con un brazo levantado ofreciéndole un lugar a su lado, camino lento y se acostó.  
  
—estoy embarazado.  
  
—felicidades —contesto el rubio medio adormilado —espera ¿qué? —aunque al procesar mejor todo le despertó por completo —estas embarazado, ESTAMOS EMBARAZADOS.  
  
—Wade quiero dormir. —menciono el chico araña mientras intentaba volver a descansar.  
  
Sin embargo recibió un fuerte abrazo con miles de besos cómo regalo, mientras eran girado y puesto sobre el mercenario.  
  
—Wade para! —Rio nervioso  
  
—Seremos padres, seremos padres.  
  
—Demasiada emo.... —Se soltó rápidamente para volver a vomitar —Te odio  
  
—también te amo bebé.  
  
Se levantó para poder ayudarlo y cuidarlo adecuadamente, quién diría que tener un Peter gruñón sería difícil para el mercenario.  
  
Durante los siguientes meses recibió tantas órdenes que ni siquiera los vengadores les aguantaban en especial cuando las reuniones se alargaban y el chico araña empezaba a gruñir, tenían que llamar de inmediato a Deadpool para que lo cargará y lo consintiera por el resto de la reunión.  
  
A veces era solo acariciarle en la espalda o traerle algo de comer, pero siempre tenía que ser Wade o no lo aceptaba, solo por eso lo admitían en las reuniones aunque lanzará constante bromas y estaban seguros que el chico susurraba palabras al oído del mercenario para él solo, aunque lo más seguro eran insinuaciones.  
  
Los meses restantes fueron agotadores para todos pero fue acabando de a poco o eso creía Wade en especial cuando en medio de la noche vio a Peter en medio de la cocina apenas sosteniéndose porque se encontraba en labor de parto.  
  
Tuvo que robar un auto, porque en definitiva no lo llevaría en su moto, aunque ambos amaban la moto, prácticamente se pasó todas las luces para llegar a SHIELD y ver a Fury molesto, bueno casi molesto porque apenas vio que el mercenario cargaba al chico supo que debía llamar a los médicos.  
  
Tres largas horas completas estuvieron adentro y cuando Peter por fin despertó pudo ver a Wade cargando a su bebé, mientras el lloraba de la emoción, le sonrió agotado cuando notó que lo veía a él.  
  
—Hola.  
  
—Hola — Se acercó con el bebé en brazos. —Es un niño —volvió a llorar  
  
Peter enternecido le tomo el rostro y le beso mientras quitaba las lágrimas del rostro del mercenario, para luego tomar por primera vez ver a su pequeño Ben.


	17. Esperando el amor

Peter se ponía los audífonos mientras estaba sentado en uno de los edificios más altos de new york contemplando el paisaje vestido como Spiderman, tomaba un descanso del trabajo, en ese momento dejando avanzar las canciones en el reproductor del móvil, hasta que llego a una especial la cual no reconoció en seguida, lo más seguro era que Wade hubiera tomado nuevamente su celular agregando canciones sin su autorización. No le puso atención a la canción hasta que llego al coro ahí recién decidió volver a poner la canción desde el inicio esta vez poniéndole más atención.

La canción hablaba de cómo había que esperar a que llegara el amor y Peter no podía evitar recordar con esa canción todos los momentos buenos y malos, empezando cuando le pico la araña y lo convirtió en Spiderman que para él era una bendición y a la vez una maldición, cuando perdió a su tío Ben dejándolo solo con su tía, el término de la secundaria para ir a la universidad y vivir en un departamento. Luego enterarse de que su mejor amigo salía con la chica que le gustaba, la cual termino con el adinerado chico para salir con él y luego ser capturada para desaparecer en una brecha de tiempo, lo cual le rompió el corazón al joven arácnido.

Pasaron meses nuevamente para que pudiera volver a fijarse en una chica esta vez e una rubia la cual amaba mucho, pero falleció en un nuevo ataque el cual le termino causando el duende verde el cual se aprovechó de esa debilidad de Peter.

El castaño tuvo una depresión de 6 meses y tuvo que sobreponerse a la situación antes de que lograra volver a ejercer justicia como Spiderman.

Tuvo que pasar mucho tiempo más para que el pudiera volver a enamorarse o a sentir cosas por otra persona y el que lograba eso era Deadpool, el cual había comenzado todo con el pies izquierdo, para luego pasar hacer compañeros de equipo, luego amigos.

Revelarse sus identidades fue un gran paso para los dos ya que Wade aún le costaba aceptar su rostro sin mascara por las cicatrices pero Peter simplemente le decía que no le importaba, después de eso Wade lo empezó a invitar a salir más seguido, luego se convirtieron en citas, citas de los más extrañas y hermosas que pudo haber tenido en su vida y lo mejor ahora podía tenerlas sin sus trajes, algunas extrañas veces Wade se encontraba con él y siempre le traía una pizza solo en esas ocasiones los dos usaban sus trajes respectivos, pero lo que más adoraba de esa extraña relación que tenía era los besos robados, sus caricias fugaces y cuando se tomaban las manos en público y una que otra nalgadas públicas.

Eso solo eso revitalizo al arácnido después de esperar por tanto tiempo, después de todo lo que sufrió por amor, ahora sentía que por fin había encontrado el amor.

Se sacó un guante y admiro nuevamente el anillo de matrimonio que poseía en su mano, el cual le fue dado para su cumpleaños y el acepto gustoso, ese fue uno de los días más felices que tuvo y si de algo estaba seguro el arácnido era que ya había esperado lo suficiente por el amor.


	18. Fantasia

Wade y Peter solo habían hablado un par de veces sobre fantasías juntos y vamos la mayoría las habían cumplido excepto por una el trio, y no es como si ambos no jugaran en su cama, se la pasaban bien ambos recordaban las veces que usaron disfraces u látigos se tenían confianza hace mucho tiempo, pero no sabía cómo pasaría con un tercero. Vamos no cualquiera aceptaría hacerlo con Wilson.

Además, Peter solo acepto el trio porque él podría estar presente, odiaba que otros le coquetearan solo a Wilson en especial si llevaba su máscara puesta y después cuando lo veían le rechazaban horriblemente, odiaba aquello y terminaba golpeando a los otros. Wade en cambio odiaba que siempre coquetearan con su araña, siempre una sonrisa hermosa y sincera, por eso ambos quedaron que solo seria una vez y ambos debían estar de acuerdo en aquello.

Por eso cuando terminaron en una de las fiestas de los vengadores con trajes formales, no esperaban tener una oportunidad para nada de aquello. Se habían alejado unos minutos para interactuar o lo más seguro terminarían de nuevo en la cama, no era la primera vez que lo terminaban haciendo en frente del equipo de vengadores cuando estaban un poco ebrios y muy juntos, por eso ahora Peter bebía algo suave mientras comía y Wade molestaba a logan para luego partir junto con el buscando cerveza.

Thor apareció a su lado bebiendo un gran tarro de su cerveza asgardiana —Amigos míos beban conmigo —Les puso las jarras llenas de cerveza a ambos, viendo como ambos las probaban y no se desmayaban a la primera.

—¡Pet pet ven aquí, debes probar esta delicia! —Grito Wade avergonzando al chico por el apodo y poniéndose rojo mientras caminaba algo furioso hacia el rubio.

—Wilson que dijimos sobre los apodos —Se sentó a su otro lado mientras le pellizcaba la pierna, logrando que el otro casi gritara por el dolor.

Logan estaba acostumbrado a ver a la pareja interactuar, pero Thor estaba impresionado, había escuchado que el chico araña y el mercenario salían hace bastante tiempo, pero como ahora casi no estaba en Midgard se impresionaba por aquella actitud.

—Ustedes son divertidos, chico de las arañas prueba un poco de mi cerveza —Puso otra jarra frente al chico

—No debería beber tanto, no quiero que terminemos como la última vez

—Por mi no hay problema cariño —Menciono Wade

—claro como tu no recibes las quejas de Stark

—¿Qué sucedió la última vez? —Pregunto el dios curioso y antes de que Peter respondiera su pareja lo hiso por él.

—terminamos acostándonos en una de las habitaciones. —Wilson recibió un nuevo pellizco

Thor rio y los miro —debió ser una buena fiesta en asgard una buena fiesta se terminan con orgias.

Peter había probado la cerveza tomando casi la mitad de un trago sorprendiendo a los tres presentes de ahí — Excelente podrías acompañarnos a ambos la siguiente vez —Menciono algo ebrio.

Wade rio nervioso mirando de reojo al dios que sonrió algo pícaro ante la propuesta, así que lentamente le quito la bebida al menor y se lo llevo a tomar aire, a alguna habitación en privado. El castaño agradeció eso después de unos minutos.

—Soy un idiota

—No lo eres cariño

—Le dije a Thor que se acostara con ambos

—No pasa nada se le olvidara —Menciono Wade mientras volvía a sobarle la espalda al menor para calmarlo — Talvez deberíamos olvidar la idea del trio

—sería algo bueno

—La mayoría acepta hasta que ven mi feo rostro y se largan

—Wade, ya hemos hablado sobre tus cicatrices, no son feas y sabes que me encantan.

—Eres un cursi baby boy

Se asercaron y se besaron lentamente para que la puerta fuera abierta y vieran al asgardiano.

—¿Llego a tiempo? —ambos le miraron extraño — vine por su propuesta del trio

Peter le miro totalmente sonrojado y Wade con la boca abierta, nunca les había pasado aquello y ahora el otro se estaba desvistiendo mientras se acercaba a Wade y le tomaba de la cintura para besarlo en definitiva ninguno se esperaba aquello, pero vamos era una gran oportunidad y al ver ese beso tan húmedo Peter ya se había puesto bastante duro.

El beso húmedo paso a una mamada y de la mamada, paso al beso la ropa se fue bastante y el menor se unió a ambos lentamente recibiendo atención de ambos hombres, nunca pensó que sentiría toda aquella electricidad sobre su cuerpo y lograra ver las leves chispas que echaba Thor por ambos cuerpos, ahora entendía por qué estaba emocionado.

Ambos rubios le habían lamido y besado por todos lados mientras se dedicaban a penetrarlo, admitió que fue extraño tener al dios dentro del y a su rubio favorito calmándolo y besándolo mientras acariciaba su pecho mientras era tomado por otro.

Peter no supo cuanto tiempo paso, pero lo había pasado increíble estaba su cabello levemente levantado por la electricidad mientras ambos rubios descansaban a su lado, estaba seguro que aun entre sus piernas se regaba un poco de la esencia de ambos hombres mientras estaba acostado.

Quería reírse por todo aquello pasado, había sido tomado por dos hombres y logrado ver también como Wade era tomado mientras le daba una mamada a él. Estaba sonrojado al recordar todo lo ocurrido, pero enserio necesitaba el baño así que lentamente salió de la cama para hacer sus necesidades y volver a acurrucarse entre ambos hombres.

Después de aquella noche no volvieron a ver a Thor por que se había vuelto a su tierra a encargarse de unos asuntos, así que ninguno se espero que en medio de la noche el asgardiano entrara por la ventana y se acostara a un lado.

Parecía agotado y cansado así que ninguno reclamo, claro si no hubiera sido que a la mañana siguiente volvieron a tener relaciones entre los tres, Peter ahora sentía que tenia dos novios en vez de uno, no le molestaba, adoraba ver la forma extraña que ambos rubios se miraban y a veces se besaban y el adoraba poder combinar ambas salivas en su boca y encontrar un sabor tan especial.

Los siguientes meses eran iguales y eso se volvió común para los tres, aunque los vengadores al ver como Thor besaba a Wilson se sorprendieron de sobre manera, todos miraron al chico araña mientras que el se acercaba y les hablaba a ambos sobre el hacer aquellas cosas en publico y era rodeado por ambos rubios y siendo levemente manoseado, claro el chico se molesto porque ahora todos les miraban, así que les golpeo a ambos y se alejo avergonzado, agradeció tener la máscara y se largó del lugar para hacer su ronda.

En definitiva, la vida de los tres había cambiado, pero lo agradecían de cierta manera y eso les gustaba demasiado.


	19. Mascotas

Wade tenia algunas reglas en su trabajo como mercenario y entre algunas de ellas estaban no matar niños, ni animales. Por eso cuando vio a esos tipos torturando a un gato él les disparo y luego enterró al pequeño animal.

Pero cuando estaba listo para volver a su hogar escucho los pequeños maullidos, se acercó con cuidado y tomo a los dos pequeños heridos y comenzó a curarlos, no sintió al arácnido cuando bajo a su lado

—¿Qué haces Deadpool?

—¿Puedes llevarlos a un refugio? —se los entrego sin recibir respuesta y se largó, por más que al chico araña le gustara seguirlo, sabia que necesitaba su espacio para poder calmarse un poco, odiaba ver el maltrato en los animales o en niños.

Las siguientes semanas que veía a Wade fuera de su departamento lo vio sin su traje y llevando alimentos para animales a todos lados, atrapaba a cualquier animal para llevarlos a refugios y dejarlos con comida, Peter no entendía que pasaba hasta que solo se decidió en detenerlo un día que lo vio almorzando una pizza en su techo.

—Que sucede Wilson? La culpa te carcome que entregas animales a domicilio todos los días

—No molestes araña

Ok era raro ver molesto a Wade con él, así que se acercó y se sentó a su lado tomando un pedazo de pizza – ¿Qué sucede Wade?

—Podemos adoptar un perrito?

Peter le miro sorprendido —¿quieres que nosotros?

—En realidad quiero que nos mudemos a un lugar mas amplio y tener nuestro propio refugio para cuidar a todos los animales que he encontrado

—Estas loco?

—Claro que lo estoy, por eso te cásate conmigo.

—Sabes muy bien que no fue por eso, Wade, Además no tenemos el dinero… por favor dime que no has robado un banco

—No he robado un banco —Peter suspiro con alivio —Pero si acepte un trabajo

—¡¿Qué TU QUE?!

—Es algo simple no matare a nadie lo prometo, solo debo llevar a alguien aun lugar seguro y evitar que le maten.

Peter suspiro agotado —Por favor solo vuelve a casa a salvo

—ese es mi chico

Los siguientes días Wade desapareció de su departamento por aquel trabajo, aunque se mantenía en comunicación con Peter mientras el iba a su trabajo como profesor de ciencias y como Spiderman el resto del día.

Peter estaba preocupado el tener que mudarse y crear su propio refugio no parecía un mal trabajo, pero alguno de los debería dejar de hacer algo y Wade trabajaba con los vengadores nada más, el adoraba su trabajo como profesor, no quería dejarlo, demonios no deseaba hacer eso.

Por eso apenas Wilson llego a su departamento él estaba decidido a hablarlo con el — Wade tenemos que hablar

—¿ME VAS A DEJAR?

—¿Qué?, no, claro que no

—Uf que bueno cariño —se acercó y le beso rápido —Por qué te tengo una sorpresa — corrió hasta su cuarto y apenas volvió le entrego una caja algo grande y pasada, para luego comenzar a saltar emocionado —Ábrela, ábrela

Peter reía por la actitud de su esposo para luego abrir aquella caja, se sorprendió al ver dentro un pequeño cachorro dentro de ella, lo saco lentamente mientras recibía pequeños lametazos del animal.

—Pensé en mi idea y pues costaría mantenerlo y yo tendría que volver a mi trabajo de mercenario para pagar todo, así que si me permites solo aceptare pequeños trabajos y todo lo donare a los demás refugios.

—Y me trajiste al cachorro como soborno para que aceptara que volvieras como mercenario —Wade sonrió culpable al verse pillado, Peter volvió acercarse para besarle —Puedes hacerlo, pero quiero una casa mas grande si tendremos cachorros en casa

Wade le alzo en sus brazos emocionado al escucharle decir eso repartiéndole besos por todo su rostro y pecho.

—Entonces Señor Parker le gustaría que tuviéramos tiempo a solas en nuestra habitación

—No lo sé Señor Wilson, tenemos que cenar

—podemos hacerlo después

Peter rio mientras bajaba al cachorro lentamente y se dejaba llevar en brazos por el mayor hasta su cuarto donde se pasaron el resto de su tiempo, hasta que el menor vio como el cachorro intentaba subirse a la cama junto con ellos.

—Solo por esta noche pequeño, ninguna más —Recibió otro par de lametazos antes de que se acurrucara y se durmieran los tres.


	20. Matrimonio

Wade ya tenía todo un plan preparado para pedirle matrimonio a su amadísimo petey-pay, pero lo único que se lo impedía eran los imbéciles de los vengadores y S.H.I.E.L.D (más específicamente Nick Fury). Cada vez que quería hacer algo con su castaño lo que fuera algo romántico, una noche apasionada, unas caricias subiditas de tono, no podían porque siempre, SIEMPRE lo llamaban de emergencia y eso ya tenía a Wade sacado de sus casillas, si hubiera sido por él hace tiempo que le hubiera cortado las bolas todos esos desgraciados que los interrumpen en sus mejores momentos, pero esto nadie se lo interrumpiría porque tenía todo, absolutamente todo cubierto.

El plan consistía principalmente en noquear, amarrar y encerrar a todos los vengadores y S.H.I.E.L.D en el Helicarrier y eso lo haría mañana en la primera reunión que hacen todas las mañanas. Poniendo una bomba con un líquido pegajoso que haría que todos quedaran pegados en sus asientos y en ese instante raptar a su hermosa araña tomar un jodido avión y llevárselo a una playa y después de una hermosa cena romántica pedirle matrimonio en el atardecer; bueno de eso trataba el plan original.

— ¿Que escribes Wade? — Dijo Peter detrás de Wilson, haciendo que este se asustara y arrugara el papel

—Nada baby boy — Dijo Wade poniéndose algo nervioso

El menor miro a su novio por su extraña actitud, pero sabiendo cómo era el rubio no le dio mucha importancia —me voy a la reunión de los vengadores, no hagas nada estúpido mientras no estoy

El castaño estaba listo para salir hacia la reunión por la ventana, pero antes del que pudiera salir el hombre más alto lo agarro de la cintura firmemente, levanto su máscara hasta la mitad y lo beso lentamente para disfrutarlo y luego lo libero mirando como el menor se sonrojado

—ya te puedes ir Baby boy— dijo mientras soltaba lentamente a Peter

Peter solo asintió aun sonrojado, termino de acomodarse la máscara para luego lanzar una telaraña e irse balanceándose directo al Hellicarrier

<Bien ya se fue el trasero sexy es hora de empezar el plan >

[Enserio noquearemos a todos los vengadores]

—Solo pondremos una bomba con liquido pegajoso sacamos a baby boy de ahí antes de que se seque en 5 segundo y salimos de ahí —Decía Wilson con una enorme sonrisa

< Manos a la obra>

[Esto no va a funcionar]

—Entonces vámonos — Dijo Wade agarrando una bolsa y yéndose al Hellicarrier.

Ya llevaban media hora de reunión en la base de S.H.I.E.L.D junto a los vengadores y Peter cada cierto rato sentía como se dormía por el exceso de aburrimiento, en esos momentos le parecía mejor haberse quedado en su departamento junto con Wade viendo alguna película o regaloneando, si esa era un idea mucho mejor.

Mientras el arácnido pensaba eso la reunión continuaba su curso normal, pero por la ventilación se veía aun Deadpool arrastrándose lentamente por ellas, cuando llego al lugar termino de preparar la bomba abrió la ventilación y el único que logro reaccionar fue el arácnido al ver la bomba caer en medio de todos, apenas toco la mesa exploto dejando a todos con una baba gigante pegajosa a su alrededor dejándolos pegados en sus asientos a todos menos al castaño que logro subirse al techo y evitar la explosión, apenas esto ocurrió Deadpool bajo de la ventilación tomo al arácnido se despidió de todos con una enorme sonrisa, recibiendo alguno que otro insulto.

Wade corría por los pasillos con Peter en sus brazos, el menor aun no reaccionaba pero sabía que estaba seguro estaba en los bazos de Deadpool después de todo corriendo por los pasillos de S.H.I.E.L.D. saltando hacia un avión mientras lo acomodaban en el asiento de copiloto y el mayor se sentaba enfrente para empezar a despegar a quien sabe dónde y justo en ese momento reacciono Peter y se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

— ¿Deadpool?…… ¡Wilson!.......... ¡WADE! ¿Qué haces?, detente no se te ocurra despegar el avión —decía el arácnido entrando en estado defensivo, enojado, molesto

— No, tenemos que despegar, ahora antes de que los vengadores se despeguen solo dura 10 minutos justo lo que necesitamos para salir de aquí —Decía el mayor mientras terminaba los preparativos para despegar

-Wade Wilson detente ahora mismo- dijo el menor mientras lanzaba telarañas hacia el tablero del avión para evitar que este siguiera apretando los botones para iniciar el despegue

—pero Petey-pay que haces así no podemos huir de los imbéciles de los vengadores — Decía algo molesto el hombre mayor ya que no eran precisamente los vengadores los que le interrumpían su asombroso plan si no su hermosura de novio

—Wade solo dame una razón de ¿porque estás haciendo esto? —Decía ya Peter algo más tranquilo

— bueno veras — y antes de que Wilson pudiera responder los vengadores le dispararon un tranquilizante a Deadpool, sacando al arácnido del avión revisándolo de que el mayor no le hubiera hecho nada malo y arrastrando el cuerpo del mayor dentro del recinto para amarrarlo en una silla en la sala de reuniones, mientras que todos tomaban nuevamente asiento para continuar la reunión y Peter bueno el solo se dedicaba a mirar a su novio algo preocupado porque no sabía lo que le harían a despertar, pobre de Wade.

Estaban a punto de terminar la reunión cuando Wade despertó y gritando algo sin sentido y dejando a todos los vengadores en silencio menos el castaño que tuvo que disimular de muy mala forma que le había dado risa esa reacción de su novio.

—muy bien ya que el señor Wilson se decidió a despertar, nos podría explicar que fue lo que ocurrió hace un par de horas— dijo con una voz demandante Nick Fury mientras todos observaban a Deadpool con cara seria, menos su novio que ahora mismo también quería saber las razones de porque Wade había hecho todo eso y la curiosidad lo carcomía por dentro.

El rubio miraba con rabia contenida a cada vengador por haber hecho que su plan fuera un total fracaso y lo menos que quería hacer ahora era responder sus absurdas preguntas de ¿porque les había hecho eso? y ¿cuáles eran sus razones para hacerlo? — hice todo eso para que dejaran de meterse en mis asuntos y los de Spidey- pay, siempre anda interrumpiendo con cada jodida misión que se les ocurre a cada jodida hora a cada momento a cada puto instante me tienen hasta la reverenda mierda con sus jodidas llamadas. Agradézcanle a Spidey de que no los hubiera hecho trizas antes, si no fuera porque Spidey los quiere bastante ya los hubiera — y antes de que pudiera terminar la palabra Peter le había cubierto la boca a Deadpool con telaraña llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

Carraspeo un poco su garganta antes de poder hablar el más joven de los vengadores — pueden salir un momento por favor hablare con Deadpool— al terminar de decir esas palabras los vengadores incluidos Fury salían de la oficina pero quedándose afuera por si el menor estaba en peligro con loco de Wilson.

Peter cerró las cortinas para que los mayores no vieran nada y se acercó a Wade sacándole la telaraña de la boca y desatándolo — ¿estás bien Wade? — Preguntaba algo preocupado el pequeño Peter —sabía que te molestaba la situación con los vengadores y sus llamadas a cada maldita hora, pero nunca para llegar a odiarlos de esa forma Wade

—se meten en cada momento que estoy contigo mi hermoso baby boy, siempre interrumpiendo, pero claro como el cap. y starkcito pueden andar follando en cada puto lugar a cada hora, nosotros no podemos como si no tuviéramos vida — dijo sin nada más viendo como Peter se sacaba su máscara algo sonrojado

—no tenías que decir eso — dijo al final se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos antes de volver a hablar –me vas a decir la razón de ¿porque hiciste todo esto?- decía ya más calmado y con su típica sonrisa que le caracterizaba al castaño

—desátame primero y te digo —le dijo con una leve sonrisa pícara que solo Peter conocía

El menor se acercó al más grande y lo desato se miraron unos minutos, antes de que Wade mirara por entre las cortinas para ver si estaban seguros y revisando el lugar como psicópata por si habían cámaras y cerrando la puerta con seguro para que no se les ocurriera interrumpirlos en ese momento ya todo listo y asegurado de que estaba bien.

Wade se acercó nuevamente a Peter con los nervios hasta los cielos le tomo sus manos amablemente mientras con sus pulgares las acariciaba suavemente, se arrodillo lentamente mientras miraba como su novio lo miraba un poco atónito y confundido de lo que estaba haciendo, soltó una de sus manos y busco entre sus bolsillos y saco la pequeña cajita que contenía el anillo, soltó la su otra mano abrió la cajita lentamente — Peter Parker, Spiderman, mi hermosura de spidey-pay de limón, me harías el honor de casarte conmigo — Wade admiraba a su novio el cual aún no salía de su asombro y no podía conjugar ninguna palabra, nada salía de ella y estaba empezando a dudar de que hacia lo correcto en pedirle su mano

—claro que quiero — respondió por fin el joven arácnido lanzándose a los brazos de Wade levantándole la máscara y besándolo apasionadamente, se miraron unos minutos más y se besaron nuevamente, mientras Wade le quitaba el guante del traje a Peter para colocarle su anillo de compromiso y le volvía a colocar el guante mientras se daban unos últimos besos apasionados antes de abrirle la puerta a los vengadores y ponerse las máscaras.

Cuando el arácnido abrió la puerta miro a todos los presentes con una enorme sonrisa que nadie le sacaría en todo su puta vida. Iban a preguntar qué pasó pero prefirieron averiguarlo después por si mismos con las cámaras que habían escondido, entraron todos viendo que Deadpool también contenía una sonrisa en su rostro y además de eso estaba desatado y en la silla de Spiderman muy feliz de la vida, todos miraron a Peter sin saber que decir.

En todo el momento que duro la reunión Peter y Wade no dejaban de darse mimos uno al otro los cuales eran por debajo de la mesa con leves caricias, susurros o mensajes de textos rápidos los demás lo notaban pero los dejaban pasar solo porque lo encontraban inocentes, cuando por fin termino la reunión Wade no espero que les digieran adiós simplemente tomo a Spiderman en brazos y salió corriendo fuera de esa habitación. Cuando los vengadores vieron que se fueron se dignaron a revisar las cámaras y por fin se enteraron de lo que había pasado en esa habitación.


	21. Poleron

Wade estaba emocionado llevaba toda la maldita semana sin poder ver a su hermoso baby boy, y por fin después de toda esa larga tortura, según el, podría verlo y entregarle ese regalo que tanto se había en esmerado en hacer.  
Porque vamos el hombre si sabía coser y por algo podía arreglar su traje solo siempre, sin ayudita de nadie, solo él y sus cajas.  
Y puede que aún no sea el cumple años de Peter, pero ya tenía el regalo hecho y quería entregárselo ya, maldita sea, estaba desesperado, solo quería verlo y besarlo, abrazarlo, apachurrarlo, para luego invitarlo a comer en algún lugar.  
Y ahí se encontraba esperando arriba de un tejado, en su tejado de siempre donde se conocieron y ahora esperaba con ansias el poder ver a su joven novio, joven y sexy novio, con esas nalgas que siempre le daban ganas de apretar y morder, aunque lo último resultaba difícil porque antes de que pudiera hacer algo ya estaba recibiendo un golpe en toda la cara junto con una reprimenda.   
Wade no era ciego podía ver perfectamente con sus ojos como de hermoso era su novio y lo perfecto que era para él, aunque Peter le soltara el "No soy Perfecto", el podía contestarle con alguna de sus típicas bromas, pero nunca lo hacia lo miraba serio y le contestaba con un "Eres mi chico Imperfectamente, Perfecto" mientras lo tomaba nuevamente de la cintura y lo besaba, siendo totalmente correspondido.  
Peter no se dignaba aparecer y el Mercenario ya empezaba a gimotear y hacer pucheros, por no poder verlo nuevamente, decidido a irse, para ir a buscarlo, fue cuando lo vio, su chico araña, balanceándose con total gracia por cada maldito edificio como si fueran de él, mostrando su atlético cuerpo y cayendo frente al elegantemente, no podía evitar sonreír y lanzarse, para casi montarse y pegarse como un mono bebe a su madre al chico.  
\- Wade, podrías bajarte de mí, por favor, para poder saludarte - dijo mientras intentaba vagamente de quitarse al mayor  
-no, no, no, no te veo hace tanto que ahora te secuestrare y me importa un bledo los vengadores te iras conmigo a caracas para que tomemos macacas, y bailemos junto con unas maracas.  
Peter rodo los ojos, mientras sonreía divertido -Me llamaste para algo ¿que era?-  
Wade soltó rápidamente al chico, para luego poner una rodilla en el suelo, Peter quedo petrificado, acaso estaba loco, bueno si lo estaba, pero no estaba listo para casarse, no aun, claro que se llevó la sorpresa cuando el Mercenario, saco una cajita y le miraba emocionado, juraba que Wade estaría saltando.  
Tomo la caja y la abrió, mientras que si, Wade saltaba y aplaudía emocionado, miro a su novio divertido unos minutos, para volver a centrarse en el regalo, se quitó la máscara, dejando ver su enorme sonrisa, tomando el poleron y probándoselo.  
Mientras que el mayor emocionado veía como le quedaba a s chico, el regalo que el mismo había hecho - te ves tan adorable [mira el chico esta sonrojado aprovecha y llévalo al cuarto para festejar]{no es el momento el chico se enojara} blanca tiene razón, amarilla será para otra oportunidad  
-otra vez molestando  
-o pete tu entiendes mis dilemas con mis cajitas maravillosas {[Dile al chico que lo amamos]} dicen que te aman.  
Sonrió divertido mientras se acercaba al mayor para levantar su máscara y besarlo -diles que también las amo, me encanto el regalo - dijo por último, para luego volver a besarse apasionadamente en su tejado.


	22. Recuerdos

Wade disparaba y lanzaba bombas a cada contrincante que se le acercaba, estaba en una misión de S.H.I.E.L.D ya hace dos semanas y por más que quisiera terminar e irse no podía, por el simple y mero hecho que se lo había prometido a su baby boy

Ya era de noche así que busco un lugar seguro para descansar de toda la batalla, por al menos se dignaban a dejarlo dormir en la noche, pero aun así les coloco unas cuantas bombas a alrededores pensando que así tal vez los mataría rápido y se podría ir.

Se sentó en un rincón dejando sus armas a un lado, sacando su celular de uno de sus tantos bolsillos y buscando entre sus contactos el número de su castaño, cuando lo encontró intento marcar pero no había señal, maldijo por lo bajo su mala suerte, pensaba lanzar su móvil pero no lo hiso tal vez después intentaría llamarlo, guardo el teléfono, se acomodó y se durmió.

En New York estaba Peter quien estaba mirando televisión mientras descansaba tirado en el sillón el maldito departamento se sentía desolado son Wade que lo molestaba cada vez que estaban juntos, ya aburrido se levantó del sillón y se dirigió a la cocina buscando para comer, volvía en ese minuto al sillón cuando sintió su teléfono vibrar una llamada de nada más y nada menos que de Deadpool, sin pensarlo dos veces contestando la llamada pero lo único que logro escuchar fue disparos y como Wade maldecía a todos por haber lanzado su celular en quién sabe dónde.

Estaba decidido a cortar la llamada cuando escucho una explosión y unas pisadas fuertes

—Arañita aun sigues ahí, no sabes lo que me ha costado encontrar señal en este maldito lugar — ese era Wade sin duda algo agitado porque aun disparaba e esquivaba balas como loco o eso se escuchaba.

—Wade no deberías estar llamándome estas en una misión — decía el menor mientras tomaba asiento para descansar

—Te echo de menos, echo de menos escuchar tu voz y sentirte cerca —se escucha una explosión bastante lejana — volveré apenas termine aquí te lo prometo

Y antes del que menor pudiera contestarle ya se había cortado la llamada, sintió esa calidez de tranquilidad con solo escuchar la voz del mayor, se estiro en el sillón recordando unas cuantas aventuras que había tenido con Deadpool, hasta llegar al de su primera vez juntos en la cama, ese recuerdo lo hacía especialmente feliz, porque el mayor lo había echo tan delicadamente solo por él.

Flash Back

Peter y Wade estaban besándose apasionadamente dejándose llevar por la pasión del momento, los besos eran más acalorados y los toqueteos mucho menos sutiles con el Pasar del tiempo, Wade abrazo la cintura del menor levantándolo y haciendo que este rodeara sus piernas en su cintura para poder moverse a dirección al cuarto, apenas llegaron el mayor los acomodo a los dos suavemente para poder empezar con lo previo.

En cada momento ninguno de los dos separo sus labios del otro solo para darse unos cuantos respiros, para verse a los ojos y besarse nuevamente dejando ver un hilillo de saliva que salía entre los labios de ellos dos.

Wade no perdía mucho tiempo levanto la pollera del menor atrapando con una mano uno de sus pezones, haciendo que la araña soltara un quejido adorable para los oídos del mayor, el más grande dejo los labios del menor para dirigirse a su cuello e ir bajando dejando varias marcas de mordidas y un rastro de saliva por su cuerpo, agarrando nuevamente con su boca una tetilla y jugando con la otra tetilla con su mano, volviendo dejar marcas de mordidas y saliva, bajo nuevamente llegando al pantalón bajándole los pantalones y sin avisar tomar su miembro y empezando una mamada.

El joven chico no podía evitar gemir por cada movimiento del mayor por cada caricia y cada beso pero el mayor placer lo sintió cuando el rubio tomo su miembro y lo empezó a chupar dándole a Peter una oleada de placer que le cruzo por todo su cuerpo haciendo que se curvara y gimiera alto diciendo el nombre de su amante.

Cuando Wilson vio que Peter estaba más relajado y disfrutando de todo empezó a juguetear con un dedo en la entrada del menor para ir metiendo lentamente su dedo e ir preparando al menor, apenas logro que un dedo entrar escucho como el menor gruñía, dejo de darle una mamada al menor y lo beso con mayor pasión mientras metía un segundo dedo en su entrada haciendo que nuevamente el castaño gruñera y gimiera, Wilson no podía aguantar más, ya estaba en su límite pero se tenía que controlar por su baby boy no quería lastimarlo y no lo haría se contendría solo por él.

Tomo ambos miembros empezando a masturbarlos mutuamente mientras seguía metiendo ambos dedos en la zona del menor, cuando de los miembros salió pre semen, Wade saco sus dedos haciendo que Peter gimiera por sentirse vacío, el rubio jugaba con el pre semen con la mano desocupada llenándola de ese líquido para que fuera más rápida su entrada en el cuerpo del menos, lentamente volvió a colocar los dedos dentro del cuerpo del castaño esta vez hasta llegar al tercero y moviéndolos por dentro como tijeras dándose más espacio.

El castaño gemía cada vez por mas, no podía más, lo deseaba adentro deseaba que Wade lo follara con ese pedazo de miembro que tenía, el autocontrol del arácnido se fue cuando Wade con sus dedos toco su próstata haciendo que este se arquera y pidiera más de esa sensación.

Cuando el mayor decidió que era hora saco sus dedos abrió las piernas del menor un poco más y entro lentamente en el deteniéndose para que Peter se acostumbrara a su intromisión, antes de dar una estocada y entrar completamente, beso nuevamente al castaño haciendo que este se relajara y así poder moverse más libremente, Wade empezó con unas lentas penetraciones, viendo como Peter gruñía y gemía de dolor y placer, cuando el pequeño le pidió más fuerte, el mayor embistió más rápido y más fuerte haciendo que Peter rasguñara su espalda de tanto placer que le daba, los besos iban y venían, las caricias, las mordidas, el sudor, la pasión y el amor todo estaba involucrado en esa escena que termino cuando los dos se corrieron juntos uno dentro del menor y el otro entre sus abdómenes dejando a los dos hombres totalmente cansados pero felices.

Fin flash back

Solo recordar eso hacía que el menor se sonrojara de sobre manera, sabía que Deadpool se había contenido por él y lo trato de forma tan delicada y a pasional por lo mismo, no le molestaba eso, de hecho lo adoraba, le gustaba ese lado del mayor.

Peter cerro los ojos pensando que tal vez no sería mala idea de recibir a Wade con una noche de pasión y así obtener todo ese calor que le fue arrebatado cuando el mayor se fue a su trabajo, lo único que deseaba en ese momento el joven araña era que el mayor regresara.


	23. Sobrenatural

La primera vez que Peter lo vio fue cuando tenia tan solo cinco años, se había perdido al separarse de sus tíos y ahora no sabia que estaba pasando, un extraño le había tomado fuertemente de su mano y se lo estaba llevando, aunque el intentaba soltarse con todas sus fuerzas, se asusto y grito cuando vio la camioneta, no fue subido, pero si tomado en brazos y calmado.

No sabía que era, pero cuando intento mirar al otro hombre el otro le desvió el rostro.

—No veas pequeño baby boy — le acuno mucho más en sus brazos — te llevare cerca de tus tíos.

Peter solo recordaba fragmentos los siguientes años, pero siempre juro que alguien lo seguía y lo protegía a la distancia, nunca le importo, aunque de vez en cuando sabia que a las malas personas les ocurría cosas malas.

A veces le escuchaba cantar, canciones tristes e hirientes, anhelándolo y Peter lo deseaba, cuando cumplió los 18 años pudo verle por segunda vez justo cuando le dejaba un pequeño regalo, un collar con un colmillo y el hombre, no era un hombre si no un demonio que intento escapar apenas le noto.

—Espera —le llamo sin gritar su tía lo escucharía —Gracias por salvarme cuando tenia cinco años y por cuidarme todo este tiempo.

El demonio no le contesto, solo se quedo quieto escuchando esas palabras

—Puedo mirarte?

—NO — le rugió

Retrocedió por el susto, pero volvió a hablarle con valentía — Por favor solo déjame verte, por favor —le suplico

Con miedo el demonio se giro y Peter pudo ver todas las cicatrices sus ojos grises, colmillos y cachos, estaba maravillado le toco lentamente el rostro acariciándolo a pesar de que el otro había retrocedido y le tomo las manos para alejarlo.

—Tengo que irme

—Te volveré a ver

—mañana

—Te espero

Peter no lo sabía, pero se había enamorado de aquel demonio, lo espero todas las noches después de esa conociéndolo poco a poco y acostumbrándose a él. Sabiendo su nombre por fin cuando cumplió sus 20 años, el cual repitió siento de veces cada vez que lo tenia entre sus piernas y se dejaba tomar por aquella bestia.

Cuando cumplió 25 años se dejo llevar por los bailes que tenían en privado, las sonrisas y risas, junto con los te amo, sabía que había algo malo y eso era porque estaba envejeciendo y su demonio favorito no, entonces le pregunto.

—Puedes convertirme en demonio?

El demonio le miro sorprendido —No te gusta ser humano cariño

—Me gusta, pero tengo 25 años Wade, envejeceré y te dejare, no quiero dejarte, conviérteme en un demonio y podremos estar siempre juntos.

—No puedo, no puedo quitarte el derecho de ser un humano

—No me lo esas quitando, te lo estoy pidiendo

El demonio se alejó los siguientes días y Peter sabia que era porque se estaba preparando, volvió días antes de su cumple años 26 para convertirlo, aunque fue doloroso sabia que era lo mejor, estuvo inconsciente por casi quince días, siendo cuidado por su demonio personal.

Cuando despertó nada en su cuerpo había cambiado y eso no lo entendía.

—No funciono

—Cuando cumplas 30 años lo notaras, pero eres igual que yo ahora.

Se besaron casi toda la noche y el joven comenzó a notar los cambios a medida que pasaban los años, su cuerpo, sus facciones todo había cambiado, pequeños colmillos un vientre plano pero musculoso y cuernos pequeños. Llego a los 30 y ya era un adulto que no envejecía, pero notaba otros cambios los cuales disfrutaba utilizar cada noche junto los paseos largos en otros lugares del mundo que disfrutaba con su compañero.

Porque Wade era eso, no un demonio obsesionado, si no su compañero demonio que siempre estaría a su lado.


	24. Soldado

El ruido ensordecedor del fuego cruzado lo mantenía bajo la trinchera listo para poder disparar en cualquier momento al enemigo.

Espero el momento justo cuando vio la primera cabeza asomarse y disparó directo derribando lo de una sola vez, Wilson siempre había sido bueno con las armas y el enfrentamiento cuerpo a cuerpo, pero esos imbéciles le habían obligado a volver de su retiro porque le habían lanzado una bomba directo en el central park, miles de muerto y el estaba listo para vengar a todos y cada uno.

Una granada callo justo al lado del y un chico al cual no conocía, salto para empujarlos a ambos y salvarlos de la explosión sobre ellos, logrando que solo les llegará el polvo encima.

Cuando se levantó visualizo los ojos color avellana tan vivos como sus ojos grises y lo único que logró pronunciarle fue un —mantente cerca chico y ten más cuido.

Recibió un asentimiento y el chico le siguió era lindo a pesar de la tierra y sangre que le cubría el rostro, pensó en un seudónimo para el chico algo lindo baby boy le quedaba perfecto y volvieron a disparar nuevamente.

Los refuerzos llegaron casi media hora después y se llevaron a ambos totalmente agotados, sudorosos y manchados.

Ambos fueron revisados y luego llevados a sus cuartos donde por fin el chico de ojos avellana se acercó para hablarle.

—gracias por lo de antes, bueno lo de hace horas.

—No es nada niño —Estiro su mano para estrecharla con el chico —Wade Wilson

—Peter B. Parker.

—admito que te vez más guapo sin todo ese polvo encima.

—Disculpa!?

—Disculpado

Ambos rieron para sentarse a conversar y soltar unas cuantas bromas en el proceso, sin darse cuenta que ambos se habían quedado dormidos.

Les habían despertados los estruendos de los disparos y gritos lo cual le sobresaltaron, Wilson estaba levantando y mirando en silencio por la puerta, esperando algún momento para atacar.

—¿Que sucede?

—ataque enemigo termina de ponerte las botas tendremos que correr hacia las armas, ¿Sabes combatir cuerpo a cuerpo?

—sí señor.

—Bien quédate cerca mío. —Talvez lo sobreprotegía demasiado al joven chico, pero demonios cuando ambos vieron la oportunidad le siguió hasta llegar hacia las armas y poder cargarse con todo, parecía un maldito infierno en el lugar.

Las balas y bombas eran estruendoso pero el poder mantenerse aún lado de Wilson le calmaba de cierto modo, lo suficiente para no entrar en pánico y dispara directo al corazón junto con una apuñalada a la cabeza al enemigo que se acercó por detrás de ambos.

Volvieron a correr y Wade vio las piernas firmes a través de los pantalones del menor, talvez estaba un poco más interesado por el joven soldado, era ágil y capaz de esquivar con gracia cada bala, su cabello se desordenada con el viento y se pegaba levemente en el rostro por el sudor.

Ambos estaban derribando al enemigo con sus armas y cuchillos cuando se acercaban demasiado, se mantuvieron los siguientes minutos intentando algo, pero fueron capturados y encerrados.

Lo siguiente que Peter supo al despertar fue que estaban amarrados y amordazados, talvez no sobrevivirán, estaba asustado no podía escuchar nada hasta que giró su cabeza y vio a Wilson dormido por los golpes, se movió lentamente para intentar despertarlo sin éxito así que con un paño húmedo y sucio intento menguar el dolor del otro.

Los días comenzaron a pasar, apenas la comida era entregada junto con agua, nadie les hablaba, nadie los tocaba y Peter estaba aterrado, Wilson había despertado e intentaba que ambos se mantuvieran cuerdos, le había obligado a comer unos gusanos del suelo y beber agua de lluvia, lo odio, pero fue lo mejor para apaciguar el hambre.

No sabían cuánto tiempo estuvieron encerrados, pero solo un día sin nada que decir su cuerpo fue arrastrado hacia fuera de la jaula y llevado lejos de Wade que lo había cuidado todo el tiempo, si hubiera tenido fuerzas les hubiera llamado a gritos.

Había sido lanzado en el barro con la lluvia torrencial cayendo, le estaban gritando y humillando, lo matarían Peter lo sabía no lo liberarían, lo matarían. Quería llorar y decirle a Wade que aquellos sentimientos habían crecido y le gustaba demasiado, grito cuando el hueso de su pierna fue roto, lo siguiente que vio fue a Wade cortándole el cuello al hombre y dispararles a los demás presentes sin compasión.

Lo tomo en brazos cuando terminó el trabajo y lo llevo a uno de los refugios del enemigo con cadáveres dentro, lo sentó con cuidado y se desmayó ante todo el resto de ruido de destrucción. Despertó horas después siendo cargado por un bosque sin saber donde, su pierna ya no dolía tanto como antes.

—Wilson

—hola cariño, ¿Te sientes mejor?

—cansado

—puedes dormir todo lo que quieras logramos escapar y les robe los planos de todos los lugares junto con armas y comida para ambos, tenemos para todo un año, si nos perdemos.

—¿Dónde estamos?

—Según el mapa cerca de una pequeña aldea, ahí descansaremos y veremos bien tu pierna.

Habían llegado luego de días al pueblo donde la gente se ocultó de inmediato al verlos, los niños habían sido tomados de las manos y entrados, pero Wade solo camino con el menor en su espalda hasta encontrar una vieja casa vacía.

Peter la siguiente vez que despertó estaba calentito tapado y con el apetito abierto por el olor que había en el cuarto, su pierna estaba vendada pero el podía ver la infección y sentirla, sabía lo que debía decirle.

—Wade.

El soldado mayor le miró sorprendido por verlo despierto — ¿Como estas baby boy?

—agotado — su boca estaba seca y estaba seguro que con demasiada fiebre así que espero y le miró a los ojos para decirlo — Córtame la pierna.

Wade se levantó de su lado impresionado y asustado, no podía hacer eso, Peter no sabía cuánto día se dedicó a arreglar esa cabaña para ambos, los niños del pueblo a escondida a veces le traían frutas y algunas ancianas comida enlatada, no sabía porque, pero les agradecía con unos cuantos trabajos cuando el joven se veía mucho mejor.

—No puedo, no se hacerlo.

—Wade la infección me matará, tienes que cortármela.

—aun podemos salvarla, puedo intentar ubicarla, si la corto no sabría cómo curarla.

—¡Wade! —silencio — por favor.

Wilson salió dejándolo solo, no supo cuánto tiempo pasó, pero cuando el rubio volvió un hombre venía a su lado junto con varias mujeres.

—Hola chico — el hombre se acercó y examino la pierna — no tengo nada para sedarte, te dolerá mucho, pero aguanta todo lo que puedas.

Wade había tomado su mano y la sintió cuando se desmayó por el dolor, despertando y cayendo varias veces, las mujeres les ayudaron a limpiar y coser todas las heridas que el doctor del pueblo les ordenó Wilson solo se quedo a su lado todo el tiempo, lo siguiente que supo Peter fue escuchar el agradecimiento de Wade y que le prometía hacer unos cuantos trabajos para el por eso.

Los siguientes meses se habían terminado instalando y viviendo junto con la gente del pueblo, la cual les había aceptado por completo, la guerra había terminado, pero ambos estaban seguros y viviendo en la compañía del otro como esposos.

Peter se convirtió en profesor y el médico del pueblo logró hacerle una pierna artificial, Wade se dedicaba a arreglos en todo el pueblo. Todos le aceptaban y vivían en paz. Una paz que ambos disfrutaban.


	25. Spidey

La razón porque Peter estaba tan desesperado por dinero era por el simple hecho de que ya no tenia en quien confiar, había perdido todo: sus padres, su tío y ahora recientemente a su tía May. Se odiaba por no estar en aquel momento para ayudarla y salvarla de aquel hombre que le había secuestrado, abusado y mutilado sin piedad.

Lloro por días y ahora con solo 20 años estaba solo en el mundo, apenas pagando un pequeño lugar para dormir y algunas cuotas de la universidad, todo lo que ganaba en la cafetería en la que trabajaba lo ahorraba, apenas comía o dormía para estar al día con todo.

Por eso cuando escucho sobre aquella aplicación ni siquiera lo pensó y la descargo con su ya roto celular. Estaba nervioso ya que solo pedía una foto, un sobrenombre y unas cuantas especificaciones sobre lo que quería, saco una foto en ropa interior mostrándose con vergüenza y sin mostrar su rostro; otra media hora en lograr elegir su seudónimo como “Spidey” y solo colocando que solo buscaba ser un chico de compañía y nada sexual.

Le llegaron miles de mensajes de hombres mayores con grandes beneficios y cantidad de dinero desorbitante si hacia muchas cosas morbosas o jugaba con ellos, muchos le prometieron que la pasarían bien, que lo harían disfrutar su vida y más.

Pero el único mensaje que le intereso fue de aquel hombre que tenia foto de su musculosa espalda con una camisa blanca y cabello rubio. Solo había un hola, nada más que eso, no iba directo al grano, no se le insinuaba como los otros, así que espero tres días y contesto.

— **Hola** — No le contesto de inmediato, pero cuando su celular vibro en medio del trabajo respiro leyó con calma mientras se alejaba de sus compañeros.

— **Hola, Spidey, pensé que no contestaria dulzura** —su primer pensamiento fue el de ignorar, pero hasta ahora solo le había piropeado — **¿Cómo va todo?**

— **Bien**

— **Te estoy molestando**

— **Estoy en el trabajo, puedo hablarte más tarde**

— **Claro, pero no lo olvides** — Sonrió avergonzado cuando su jefe paso a su lado y le ordeno volver al trabajo.

Ya eran las doce de la noche cuando volvió a llegarle un mensaje deseándole las buenas noches, el cual solo logro sonrojarle. Paso casi dos semanas contestando mensajes, conociéndole poco a poco y esperando de a poco saber para que lo quería.

— **Hola Deady**

— **Spidey, hoy no tienes trabajo.**

— **No, es mi día libre… bueno casi tengo que terminar un proyecto y mi computadora murió asi que me iré a la biblioteca a terminarlo y enviarlo.**

**—¿Quieres que te acompañe?, ¿puedo invitarte a cenar?**

— **Deady, ¿para qué me quieres realmente?**

La respuesta se demoro en llegar, pero estaba impresionado al leer esas líneas.

— **Cuando leí tu perfil, me impresiono que solo quisieras pagar tus deudas y no deseabas algo sexual, lo entiendo perfectamente así que pensé que serias perfecto par acompañarme a fiestas de caridad u otras, Spidey no te obligare a nada a lo que tu no quieras, solo deseo algo de compañía y tu me pareces perfecto. Pero tampoco tengo derecho a obligarte a venir conmigo, por eso esperaba que nos conociéramos de a poco…**

**También quiero que sepas que me lees tranquilo, pero puedo ser bastante loco y algo raro**

Peter solo rio suavemente y contesto con sus mejillas sonrojadas — **Me encantaría ir a alguna fiesta contigo, pero debes saber que yo no tengo nada bonito que ponerme.**

— **Tu tranquilo yo arreglo todo, ¿quieres ir a una fiesta mañana?**

Tembló, aun no lo conocía en persona y tampoco sabría cómo reconocerlo, pero algo dentro de su estomago lleno de ahora maripositas le decía que debía continuar con aquello — **Estas seguro, no nos hemos visto en persona.**

— **créeme cariño, lo que menos me importa es tu aspecto y por tu foto de perfil diría que no eres nada feo.** —recordó la imagen y se sonrojo. — **te quieres juntar temprano para que tengas tiempo de declinar, la fiesta es en la noche.**

— **Desayuno ya te envió la dirección temprano y nos juntamos en el lugar, te dejo por que así no me arrepiento por esto.** —su corazón latía acelerado por aquello que estaba haciendo, por fin conocería a Deady en un parque cercano para desayunar, le gustaba el café y los postres los cuales solo comía en su cumpleaños, pero ese día podría hacer la excepción.

Apenas y pudo conciliar el sueño aquella noche, los nervios le hicieron caminar por casi toda la casa y cuando despertó en el sillón por la alarma de su teléfono casi salto al ver que iba tarde, se bañó con agua fría y vistió con lo mejor que tenía, le mando la dirección rápidamente antes de salir y corrió hacia la dirección, se sorprendió cuando vio un deportivo llegar casi al mismo tiempo que el y le vio bajar no tuvo tiempo de esconderse cuando escucho su timbre de un nuevo mensaje.

— **Acabo de llegar**

— **Te veo**

— **¿Dónde?**

— **estoy escondido**

— **Spidey si quieres podemos hacerlo otro día, no es necesario.**

— **NO, solo deja que me calme.** — cerro sus ojos al mandar aquel mensaje e intento calmar su pulso, talvez era una pésima idea y no debía ir con el en ningún momento, huir y dejar de lado el tema de ser un compañero de salida, maldijo al darse cuenta a donde iba su mente y hubiera seguido por ese lado si no hubiera sentido como le tocaban el hombro y le abrazaban suavemente, estaba llorando maldición estaba llorando porque ahora mismo se le ocurría tener un ataque de pánico.

—Respira Spidey, te dije que no era necesario hacer esto —Sintió que le abrazaba más fuerte y con cuidado, sabía que le estaba calmando.

Una vez logrado, se presentaron debidamente en aquel pequeño café, Peter estaba avergonzado por la anterior situación y no sabía que decir además de su nombre.

—Hey cariño esta bien si no quieres hacer esto

—Tengo que hacerlo, ya no puedo mantenerme solo siendo mesero.

Wade guardo silencio y espero al que el chico se calmara con su café y postre que estaban deliciosos, el chico era mucho mas joven y hermoso de lo que se imaginaba, podría decir que hasta se había manoseado un par de veces solo imaginándose como seria, pero tampoco quería ser un desgraciado con el hermoso chico de ojos avellanas.

Peter logro calmarse y ver por fin aquellos ojos grises que le miraban dulce y ardientemente, sus piernas temblaron.

—Entonces te gustaría ir a caminar —el chico le asintió y salieron de allí pagando todo el rubio.

A pesar que el silencio fue incomodo al principio Wade sabia como sacar sonrisas y divertir a cualquiera, claro que un pequeño parque apareciera justo en aquel momento fue un milagro porque tomo de la mano del menor y le guio hasta los columpios donde el peli castaño se sonrojo más de una vez y después se soltó, quien hubiera dicho que estar sentados ambos en unos columpios o el sube y baja le ayudaría a que la pequeña araña lograra hablar sobre todo.

Las horas pasaron rápidamente y Wade junto con Peter tuvieron su primera experiencia como pareja de compañía, antes si, el rubio lo llevo a verse un traje que Peter estaba seguro que le salió casi un ojo de la cara, la fiesta para su suerte, fue agradable y había reído mas de lo esperado, Wade sabia como no hacerle sentir incómodo. Le había dejado en casa y le entrego su dinero acordado.

Las semanas se volvieron meses y Peter se había convertido por completo no solo en el acompañante del mayor, si no también en su pareja lo cual le parecía un poco extraño, pero adoraba, en especial cada vez que recordaba como fue su primer beso junto con el rubio y su primera vez en la cama logrando solo emocionarse cada vez que el mayor le tomaba de su cintura.

No podía creer que todo hubiera empezado por necesidad y ahora tuviera a un hombre que le amaba realmente, y a pesar que todo era un juego amaba tener a su daddy a veces llamándole para tenerle en su cama con una lencería y algún juguete dentro de su pequeño ano.

Podía decir que estaba loco por aquel hombre rubio llamado Wade


	26. Ángeles y Demonios

Desde el cielo Peter siempre observaba a los habitantes de la tierra maravillándose con cada una de las personas y su cultura, a través de los años podía ver como evolucionaban cada día, el como cambiaban sus hábitos y cultura, eso le maravillaba, pero estaba cansado de siempre estar observando deseaba poder bajar y vivir junto con ellos para aprender mucho más, pero para eso debía ser enviado como algún guardián.

No deseaba eso, quería poder vivir junto con ellos, por eso contra todas las reglas bajo sin ningún permiso, y durante sus primeros años abajo encondiéndose había encontrado a una mujer que le cuido como si fuera su hijo lo cual agradeció, por su parte bendijo a la mujer entregándole una muy buena salud y buena suerte.

Nunca se espero que un día conocería a un demonio que estaba paseando por las calles muy tranquilo mientras compraba un par de cosas, con un poco de miedo se alejó rápidamente de aquel hombre tan extraño y peligroso, aunque nunca lo había visto antes tuvo que ignorarlo desde un comienzo para no hacerse notar ante su enemigo.

Se había conseguido un pequeño trabajo en una librería donde podía aprender libremente de todo en su descanso o cuando entraba al negocio, no se esperó ver que aquel demonio entrara al negocio y buscara un libro infantil.

—Necesita ayuda? — pregunto sacando sus nervios de encima y mostrando su mejor sonrisa

—Necesito un libro para una niña de 5 años sobre princesas ¿tienes algo así? — contesto el demonio con una voz gruesa y tranquila

—si tengo mucho de esos están atrás, ¿alguna princesa en especial?

—La sirenita

Se levanto para buscar el libro en la sección infantil, donde se percato que ya no le quedaba el cuento de aquella sirena —me disculpa un momento no la tengo aquí, debe estar en la bodega — y se alejo al ver como el hombre le asentía, se despreocupo totalmente al verlo revisar mas libros mientras el buscaba el anterior, pero cuando encontró el cuento y se percató lo que había hecho pensó lo peor, el demonio pudo haberse llevado todo el dinero, una gran sorpresa se llevo cuando lo vio esperándolo junto con dos libros más en la mano.

—Me llevo estos dos también

—Claro

Esa fue la primera vez que sintió como su corazón se movía de forma tan extraña al notar como aquel hombre le observaba tan delicadamente.

—Cuanto tiempo llevas aquí?

—Disculpa? — respondió entregándole ya la boleta y los libros envueltos, el sujeto solo le levanto una ceja sin querer volver a preguntar — Dos años

—Eres bastante nuevo aquí abajo, yo llevo cinco años ya, hasta tengo una niña

—A los demonios les permiten hacer eso?

Wilson rio al escuchar eso —No, al igual que ustedes no tenemos permitido estar junto con los humanos sin ningún objetivo, pero me aburria bastante en infierno haciendo nada.

—Estoy seguro que eso no es cierto — le sonrió dulcemente al sentir aquella energía tranquilizadora —Entonces la niña es tuya?

—Si y no, es un poco extraño la verdad — corto la conversación rápidamente — Es mejor que me vaya, nos vemos en la próxima chico ángel.

El demonio se despidió rápidamente sin antes de que Peter lo detuviera —Me llamo Peter — el hombre lo miro sorprendido y miro fijamente al chico sorprendido antes de contestar — Me llamo Wade, nos vemos Pretty boy — y se retiro del local dejando levemente sonrojado al joven ángel

Pasaron varias semanas antes de que lo volviera a ver comprando con una pequeña niña a su lado que en aquel momento se sujetaba fuertemente de la ropa mientras el elegia algunas frutas que comprar.

—Buenos días Wade — Saludo educado, sacando de la concentración al demonio que lo miro con una enorme sonrisa

—Buenos días Peter — le saludo mientras terminaba de entregar las frutas y las pagaba para luego poner su total atención al ángel a su lado que lo esperaba pacientemente —Te presento a Ellie mi hija, cariño saluda

La menor salió detrás de su protector mostrando su cabello desparramado por todos lados sin peinar del todo saludándolo con su manita y sin decir nada

—Hola Ellie —le saludo educado sin presionarla —se están levantado recién

—Si, vamos a desayunar en una cafetería, ¿nos quieres acompañar? —pregunto emocionado al ver de nuevo a su chico lindo

—Me encantaría, mi trabajo empieza en una hora y media más, así que tengo algo de tiempo

El demonio le sonrió orgulloso mientras tomaba la mano de la pequeña para poder ir a la cafetería en un silencio cómodo, para cuando por fin llegaron al lugar la pequeña se sentó en medio de ambos hombres mientras el mayor pedía por los tres.

La pequeña miro al joven ángel y con su voz pequeña le pregunto —podrías hacerme una coleta mi papi aun no sabe hacerlas muy bien —comento mientras veía como el demonio se levantaba para ir al baño.

—me encantaría —tomo la cinta que le entregaba la pequeña mientras el con sus manos intentaba desenredar el cabello lentamente y con cuidado le ponía la cinta dejando el cabello de la pequeña ordenado.

Para cuando volvió el demonio ya les habían servido y la menor comía bastante feliz, mientras que entre el demonio sin decir ninguna palabra solo se miraban entre ellos comer, pequeñas miradas que Peter estaba seguro era un jugueteo entre ambos, pero una pequeña duda salió dentro del, cuales era el color real de aquellos ojos azules tan profundos, sabía que cada una de sus características como las del estaban ocultas, pero algo dentro le pedía verlo en su verdadera forma.

Habían terminado de desayunar listos para separarse y terminar ahí su reencuentro, pero la voz de Wade le detuvo antes de que pudiera irse

—Quieres que desayunemos los tres juntos otra vez

Peter sonrió feliz ante esa propuesta —me encantaría

Todo un mes comiendo los tres juntos conociéndose mejor cada uno y tomando confianza, Peter sabía que aun había cosas que no se decían, pero le encantaba estar con el demonio que a veces le tomaba la mano o le dejaba a la pequeña Ellie en la librería.

Algo dentro del le hacia creer que nunca le haría algo malo a él, pero nunca se espero que un día simplemente lo protegiera de sus propios compañeros, había salido de su trabajo bastante tarde listo para volver a su hogar cuando sintió como era tomado por su espalda y siendo levantado por los aires.

Cuando logro soltarse rápidamente saco sus alas para comenzar a huir de aquellos secuestradores, los cuales pudo observar claramente cuando se pusieron a su lado eran ángeles, quienes lo perseguían, cuando logro distraerlos a través de las nubes vio entonces a Wade en frente del dándole un puñetazo a uno de los ángeles dejándolo caer inconsciente.

Fue la primera vez que pudo ver las negras alas de Wade tan hermosas ante sus ojos, pero tan imponentes ante aquel hombre que ahora se ponía delante del para protegerlo del otro ángel para recibir un puñetazo directo a su rostro.

—Entrégame al ángel, demonio

—El no desea irse

—Tu, lo has manipulado con tus mentiras, no es así, debes dejarlo ir el no pertenece con los humanos

En aquel momento Peter interrumpió

—Esa es mi decisión — respondió firmemente mientras el otro ángel veía como su joven compañero protegía al demonio

—Te está controlando pequeño, ven conmigo, vuelve al cielo donde perteneces y será sanado— ofreció pensando que vería la verdad en sus ojos

Pero Peter no estaba de acuerdo —Me niego, Wade no me está controlando y yo vine aquí por mi propia cuenta

—Escúchame bien niño, si no vienes con nosotros mandaran a otros ángeles, más fuertes y te obligaran a volver.

—Entonces yo estaré ahí para protegerlo. —Respondió Wade decidido

El ángel vio a su otro compañero volver junto a el para retirarse derrotados de aquel lugar.

Peter observo como los dejaban completamente solos.

—Estas bien? — pregunto esta vez Wade revisándolo de pies a cabeza y quedándose quieto unos segundos al notar las alas de su ángel, alejándose un poco del menor dándole su espacio.

—¿Si lo estoy, pero Wade como sabias qué?

—Los vi desde mi apartamento, por suerte Ellie estaba dormida, si no, no hubiera podido venir a ayudarte, ¿sabes porque vinieron por ti?

—Vine sin permiso a la tierra, pensé que les tomaría menos tiempo encontrarme, pero yo no deseo irme, he aprendido tantas cosas y ellos quieren que vuelva allá arriba sin hacerme ninguna pregunta.

—Estarás bien, ya verás, resolveremos este problema y podrás quedarte conmigo — lo había dicho sin pensar y cuando se dio cuenta de su error Peter ya se había acercado para besarlo en los labios.

Un beso un poco tímido, delicado y el cual el demonio deseo profundizar, sus brazos rodearon por completo la cintura del menor, permitiendo que sus pechos se tocaran por completo, las manos del ángel tocaron el cabello rubio suavemente, sus ojos se encontraron en medio del camino dejando ver su verdadero color, los ojos rojos del demonio le miraban profundamente deseando que continuara con aquello que el mismo ángel había iniciado y así lo hizo, volvió a besarlo un poco más brusco, permitiendo que ahora el rubio metiera su lengua dentro de su boca y dejándose llevar por toda esa energía que le desbordaba por dentro.

Continuaron besándose por varios minutos más antes de que tuvieran que separarse por falta de aire y bajar para poder hablar un poco de aquello, aunque ambos tenían claro de que no conversarían de todo, Peter vivía lo bastante cerca para que fueran a su departamento donde podrían continuar con aquellos besos, con las acaricias y con su primera experiencia sexual, la cual estaba seguro de que fue lo mejor que le había pasado, Wade no se fue de su lado aquella noche, tampoco las siguientes, ni los siguientes meses que continuaron con aquella relación.

Peter estaba seguro de algo por primera vez en toda su vida de inmortal, amaba a ese demonio y a la pequeña niña que ahora vivían junto con el en aquel departamento que se habían comprado felizmente entre ambos, talvez el camino seguiría siendo difícil por que ahora sabia que sus compañeros como los de Wade le buscaban para regresarlos, pero ambos eran felices en la tierra, viviendo una vida de mortales, donde por fin sentía que había encontrado a su complemento aunque fuera un demonio y el un ángel.


	27. Vampiros

Si Wade tuviera que contarle a alguien sobre cómo se convirtió en vampiro diría una mentira corta para no decir la verdad tan cruel verdad que tenía encima y la culpabilidad que sentía.  
  
Por eso cuando Peter, el nuevo chico vampiro, le pregunto cómo se había convertido el solo contesto que solo lo mordieron hace 200 años atrás y eso fue todo, pero el chico quería la historia original y no solo eso que le había contado el rubio vampiro que tendía a hacerle bromas extrañas.  
  
La segunda vez que deseo preguntarle fue cuando ambos estaban escondidos de unos cazadores de vampiros, con Wilson cubriéndole por completo con su cuerpo dándole la espalda mientras se sostenía en el techo de aquel edificio y se movía lentamente sin provocar ruido para que no los descubrieran.  
Para su mala suerte tampoco le contesto porque era un mal momento según el rubio, insistió un par de veces antes de que llegarán al tejado del edificio sin ser perseguidos y con Wilson contestándole cansado que lo habían mordido antes de morir.  
  
Por extraño que sonara Peter sabía que eso tenía algo de verdad, pero él deseaba toda la verdad, necesitaba saberla, por eso cuando pudo preguntar una tercera vez sobre eso lo hiso 50 años después.  
  
Estaban mudándose a Francia aún nuevo edificio que su líder había adquirido para todos los vampiros, los tiempos estaban cambiando y ellos podían vivir con un poco más de libertad, claro tuvieron que hacer tratados con los cazadores pero valía totalmente la pena si se detenía la masacre en ambos bandos.  
  
Por eso cuando notó que su cuarto quedaba a la derecha de su rubio favorito le volvió a preguntar cuando le dejo entrar, estaba segura que esa tercera vez hubo otra verdad, en un incendio, contesto.  
  
Tenía solo dos partes de la verdad pero necesitaba toda la verdad sobre aquello, aunque no se esperó que esta vez el rubio le preguntará de vuelta.   
  
Él sonrió con tristeza y respondió   
— por venganza  
  
Wade le miró completamente interesado y espero a que el chico de ojos cafés contestará su duda.  
  
—Mis padres eran gays y me había recogido de la calle cuando tenía 5 años, nadie lo había descubierto hasta que cumplí 26, ellos solo entraron a la casa, nos ataron y dispararon directo a sus cráneos, logré escapar herido, en medio del bosque me encontré con Logan y el me ofreció la mordida para poder vengarme, esa es mi historia. — un pequeño silencio apareció y se atrevió hablar de nuevo — ¿cuándo me contarás tu verdadera historia?  
  
Wilson le miró directamente a los ojos intentando buscar algo que le dijera que se burlaría o lo juzgaría, suspiro y contesto.  
  
—Fue un incendio masivo en el bar, estábamos ebrios, y casi nadie logro escapar, yo salí de ahí lleno de quemaduras por mi cuerpo, en el hospital apenas y me podían mantener con vida por las heridas, cuando se dieron cuenta de eso me dejaron solo los siguientes días para que muriera en agonía, fue realmente horrible, sentía calor por todo mi cuerpo, me dolía mucho y apenas me movía una nueva herida abría y el pus salía de esta. Estaba listo para morir cuando apareció Logan al lado de mi cama, me pregunto si deseaba descansar de mis heridas y asentí, nunca espere que me moridera, para luego sacarme de ahí.  
  
Peter guardo un silencio total cuando escucho aquella historia, procesando en silencio, Wade deseaba poder decirle al chico que se fuera de su cuarto, pero desde hace 100 años que compartían cama y eran pareja, como echarlo si ahora se había acercado para besarlo con tanta pasión y necesidad.  
  
Tenía que admitir que adoraba esa parte del menor, lo adoraba desde que se conocieron y le encantaba su enorme curiosidad, inclusive cuando lo veía devorar 3 libros en un solo día, aún siendo vampiro habían cosas que el menor nunca dejó de hacer y debía admitirlo amaba con todo su frío corazón a ese joven vampiro llamado Peter.


	28. Fiestas de Disfraces

La fiesta de Halloween en el nuevo establecimiento de los vengadores sería esa noche y a pesar de las quejas de Stark el llevaría a Wade que prometió comportarse lo máximo que pudiera, y eso ya era decir mucho.   
  
En especial todo lo que tuvo que sufrir cuando le dijo a su novio que habían sido invitados, lo cual hiso varias veces arrepentirse por su decisión, vamos que tuvo que sentarse y ver todo un desfile de moda de parte de su loco novio con diferentes disfraces, aunque debía admitir que se río con muchos, pero ninguno conformo a Wilson.   
  
En día de la fiesta llegó y Peter había tomado un enorme pijama que le había dejado su novio de Jake el perro de hora de aventura, algo que veían juntos en su tiempo libre antes de salir a trabajar por las mañanas.   
  
No lo había elegido el, si no que Wilson se lo había dejado ahí y el simplemente lo tomo, cuando llego a la fiesta el ruido se hizo presente, todos bailaban con diferentes disfraces, una mano se pozo en su hombro y el capitán América le saludo con una sonrisa disfrazado de marinero mientras que más atrás del se encontraba el Tony con un conjunto completo de tacones, falda y polera ajustada como una chica pin up, se veía completamente orgulloso de lo que llevaba puesto y estaba seguro que Rogers se había solo acercado para distraerse de su marido o terminarían todos escuchando como ambos follaban, aunque no fuera la primera vez que Iron Man provocaba al soldado.  
  
Casi una hora paso de largo cuando Wade apareció con un kigurumi de arcoíris, se veía increíblemente bien con aquel traje completo, solo lo arruinaba la máscara de su traje que aún tenía encima, aunque discutiera con el hombre sobre eso, él no se la quitaría, según el ex rubio, el solo podía ver su rostro porque tenían la confianza, nadie más debía ver su feo rostro. Odiaba escucharlo decir eso, pero no podía contra la inseguridad de su novio.  
  
Mientras las horas pasaban más de un vengador o X-Men se le acercaba a saludarlo y preguntarle cómo es que había dejado que Wilson anduviera de ese modo, el simplemente fingía no haber visto como Wade se cambió más de una vez el traje para poder usar todos en aquella fiesta, solo se cambiaba al de arcoíris cuando estaba a su lado. Aunque debía admitir que le causo una enorme gracia ver como Logan se espantaba al ver a Deadpool con el traje completo de bailarina de Ballet, o cuando apareció con un traje de tinker bell, la hada madrina, godzilla el cual Stark casi lo saca a patadas del edificio porque Wilson había sacado una bazuka para fingir un ataque del monstruo, entre otros, le había costado mucho contener más de una carcajada con todos esos cambios y el impedir que los echaran del lugar, pero debía admitir que adoraba demasiado a su loco novio.  
  
En especial en ese momento que había salido al patio para darse un respiro y ver el vaso de agua que le ofrecía su pareja, ese momento que ambos compartían de silencio y tranquilidad en donde podían estar solos en su mundo mirando la luna y las estrellas.


	29. Magia y Brujeria

Desde que Peter era un niño el poseía una gran habilidad en la magia, le encantaba poder hacer que las cosas se movieran o hacer nuevos brebajes en su tiempo libre, para su mala suerte todo debió aprenderlo solo, porque había crecido en una familia donde no creían en la magia y cada vez que él deseaba mostrárselas lo rechazaban.  
  
Por eso apenas cumplió sus 18 años y termino sus estudios básicos decidió huir con sus ahorros y vivir en el bosque, donde se sintió conectado y vivo.  
  
La primera vez que llegó débil dormir en la intemperie mientras construía la cabaña en qué viviría se hubiera demorado meses si no fuera porque su magia era bastante fuerte para ayudarlo a terminar en una semana.   
  
Llevaba dos años enteros en aquel lugar solo bajando al pueblo por suministro y vendiendo pócimas y artilugios mágicos, para pagar sus pequeñas cuentas.   
  
Pero un día lo escucho, escucho el lamentó que venía de la oscuridad de la noche, deseaba seguirlo porque los árboles le pedían que fuera en su ayuda, un animal lo necesitaba y el había ido.  
  
El bosque le guiaba directo al cuerpo mal herido de la bestia a la cual escuchaba claramente su lamentó, ahí estaba en el suelo un gran lobo gris con sangre corriéndole encima y un cazador a punto de dispararle para matarlo, solo levantó su mano para poner la barrera y la bala callo.  
  
Un escudo formó protegiéndolos a ambos del peligro, el cazador al ver esto se lanzó contra el joven mago el cual actuó rápido y se transportó junto con el lobo lejos de la vista del hombre.  
  
Reviso a su alrededor antes de verificar que estaba frente a su casa, el animal gimoteo adolorido mirándolo suplicante a los ojos y al momento de encontrarse sus miradas Peter noto entonces la magia sobre aquel animal.  
  
— Estas hechizado? — el lobo le miro con los ojos brillantes al sentirse escuchado y asintió ante la pregunta — vamos a curarte primero esa herida y luego te revisare.  
  
Con cuidado había tomado al animal y se dedicó a curarlo con plantas y magia para que fuera levemente rápido, apenas termino noto al animal dormido lo que aprovecho para examinarlo a fondo, estaba totalmente claro que aquel animal estaba hechizado y que era un humano, una maldición.  
  
Habían pasado varias semanas buscando como deshacer aquel maleficio, pero cada vez que encontraba algo, todo le decía que podría terminar mal o con alguna secuela, pero ahí estaba el lobo mirándolo cada tanto y quedándose a su lado, adoraba eso, por fin después de tanto tiempo tenía compañía, pero no sabía cómo ayudarlo sin dañarlo.  
  
el tiempo pasaba y Peter se encariñaba cada vez más con el animal/hombre, el cual lo acompañaba a todos lados, estaba agotado de buscar una solución así que con cuidado, esperando un buen momento le hablo al lobo.  
  
— Encontré una forma de volverte a convertir en hombre — El animal salto de alegría al escuchar eso — Pero... — le volvió a poner atención — puedes quedar con secuelas y no sé si sea completamente seguro, solo me gustaría saber si estás de acuerdo con esta decisión.  
  
El animal logro dar un pequeño gesto para dar su aprobación ante aquella idea, así que el joven brujo se preparó, toda una semana para estar completamente listo, inclusive por si había algún problema.  
  
El día había llegado, el mago había colocado todo en su sitio junto con el lobo en medio de todo el lugar, el circulo mágico que pinto antes de comenzar a brillar con su conjuro y lentamente el animal fue elevado para luego centellar, una enorme haz de luz cubrió el bosque dejando ciego al joven mago.  
  
La luz se apago rápidamente y Peter pudo observar por fin al lobo transformado completamente en hombre, un hombre con cola y orejas de animal que venía corriendo hacia el para abrazarlo y claro no se esperaba el beso que le estaba dando.  
  
—Tranquilo — le intento separar, pero el hombre le había tomado el rostro para seguir repartiéndole besos por la cara, haciéndole reír, hasta que lo escucho intentando hablar — tus cuerdas vocales se irán recuperando de a poco, así que no te esfuerces   
  
El hombre aun así lo intento y con cuidado dijo su nombre — Wade... — Soltó despacio y Peter sonrió sabiendo ahora su nombre, dándole un beso de vuelta al ahora compañero que esperaba se quedara a su lado.


	30. Fantasma

Su cuerpo estaba frio, su pulso detenido y su piel tan transparente que podía verse a través de todo, pero como había ocurrido eso, como es que el hombre araña se había convertido en fantasma, como es que había muerto, no lo entendía, no recordaba demasiado, y al único que ahora mismo deseaba abrazar con todas sus fuerzas era a aquel hombre que parecía no querer soltar su cuerpo sin vida.

Era eso lo que estaba pasando había muerto, estaba muerto y el seguía en ese espacio, ¿pero por qué?, ¿Por qué no podía irse?, ¿Por qué podía ver como ese hombre con traje rojo sufría?, ¿Por qué nadie se acercaba y le ayudaba?, ¿estaban completamente solos?, entonces el arma apareció y se disparó en el cráneo del hombre con ese traje, si su corazón no estuviera ya muerto, se hubiera detenido por segunda vez al ver eso, intento acercarse y tocar el cuerpo del otro, busco a su alrededor el espíritu de ese hombre, pero no lo encontraba, entonces noto que volvía a respirar y lentamente volvía a la vida.

—¿Por qué? — le escucho reclamarle a algo —¿Por qué no puedo acompañarte Peter? — las lágrimas seguían saliendo de aquella mascara que ahora estaba destruida.

Su cuerpo fue levantado de la nieve, recién se estaba dando cuenta de la nieve a su alrededor, y fue llevado hasta un enorme lugar, un edificio en medio del bosque donde un hombre ahora le abría la puerta y se quedaba en completo silencio.

No supo en que momento se empezaron a escuchar gritos dentro de aquel edificio, en como aquel hombre que lo llevo a ese lugar se quedo en completo silencio, algo dentro del dolió mucho cuando simplemente entrego el cuerpo a una mujer mayor, y solo recibió un leve —lo siento mucho Wade— la único que le dio esa pequeña condolencia.

Los siguientes días que aun siguió en ese mundo observo como su funeral fue en privado, el como el hombre ahora llamado Wade se alejó de toda una vez que termino todo aquello y como el en vez de seguir a los demás, su alma decidido irse con aquel extraño.

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba siguiéndolo, pero no podía dejarlo solo, no deseaba ver como intentaba mas de una vez su matarse o el como se alejo de la sociedad y vivía en completo silencio en una cabaña en medio del bosque en Canadá.

Se quedo junto con el cuando llego aquel soldado rubio, recordaba algo de Capitán, y el cómo le pidió que les ayudara en una misión, pero simplemente Wade no le contesto, el hombre simplemente se retiro sin insistir, pero noto como dejaba una gran cantidad de comida.

Hubo una ocasión donde un tal Logan lo obligo a caminar y conversar en medio del bosque, ya era otoño, apenas logro sacarle unas cuantas palabras o risas, dolió cuando le volvió a escuchar llamarlo por su nombre y noto nuevamente las lágrimas, no entendía porque no lo superaba, debía seguir con su vida, tenia que dejar de buscarlo en cada momento.

Su espíritu no se fue durante todos esos años que Wade se quedo en la tierra, no podía hablarle, ni tocarlo, entendía su historia, con el tiempo comprendió lo solo que se sintió sin él, sin su esposo, sin su pareja, lo había perdido todo con el y por eso cuando la dama muerte se puso por primera vez en frente del para preguntarle si deseaba irse con el, se negó y pidió otro favor.

—Deja que pueda verme por favor, quiero poder tocarlo una ultima vez, si me vas a llevar al cielo o al infierno, deja que me despida correctamente del único hombre que me sigue amando hasta la muerte.

La mujer solo le observo de pies a cabeza antes de asentir y decirle claramente —te daré 4 horas para que te despidas del y puedas por fin ir al otro lado.

Debía aprovecharlo bien por eso, cuando lo vio cocinando y su cuerpo por fin se sintió levemente vivo este le llamo.

—Wade —tan suave fue su llamado, que apenas noto que el otro se giraba lentamente para verlo y votaba las cosas para acercarse, tocarlo suavemente, abrazarlo entre esos enormes brazos, para al final besarlo.

Se dejo llevar por las cálidas caricias que estaba recibiendo, los labios ahora húmedos por las lagrimas de ambos que no dejaban caer.

—Dime por favor —escucho el leve lamento del mercenario mientras aun lo tenia en sus brazos — que no viniste solo a despedirte

—Wade — su voz dolía — tienes que dejarme ir, tienes que permitirte ser feliz de nuevo

—Nadie amaría un hombre como yo Peter, tu eres el único, tu tenia todo mi ser, yo n puedo simplemente permitirte dejarte ir

—Wade —le miro a los ojos, esos ojos grises que ahora brillaban suavemente al verle frente — No puedo irme al otro lado, porque hasta en la muerte me da miedo que termines desolado, quiero que dejes de intentar suicidarte, que dejes entrar a logan a tu vida como un amigo, que dejes que el amor vuelva a tu vida, que busques a tu hija, que vivas con ella, la ames, la veas casarse, quiero… — las lágrimas estaban cayendo en ambos hombres mientras el joven fantasma hablaba, deseaba verlo un poco feliz por que sabia que si hubiera sido al revés sus ojos no brillarían de nuevo al no ver a su mercenario, se quedo callado y le abrazo fuertemente, dejo que sus emociones lo controlaran.

El resto de las horas que podía quedarse las aprovecho para comer, para sentirse nuevamente amado, para escuchar su risa, besarlo, abrazarlo, acariciarlo, llorar un poco más y cuando solo quedaban unos minutos, con lo último que se despidió fue.

—Te amo Wade Wilson, por favor se un poco feliz, conmigo o sin mí, vive tu vida, porque se que en la siguiente vida nos encontraremos, somos destinados Wade, estaremos el uno junto al otro, así que, por favor, termina tu vida felizmente y luego búscame en la siguiente porque te estaré esperando.

Un ultimo beso pudo regalarle antes de partir al otro lado, Wade le costo cumplir el deseo de su amado, pero recupero a su joven hija, no volvió a trabajar como mercenario pero recupero a sus amigos, visito cada años a su marido en aquel cementerio en silencio, y no sabiendo como falleció, por fin esperaba que en la siguiente vida podría encontrarse con su amado Peter Parker.


	31. Cuento de Hadas

Peter era uno de los chicos mas guapos de esa pequeña ciudad un hermoso joven de 20 años, que por los grandes acosos de chicos y chicas se había decidido en irse a vivir junto con su abuela en medio del bosque, el antiguo donde bosque donde había conocido al lobo feroz.

Si lo recordara perfectamente cuando lo vio por primera vez tenia tan solo 10 años había ido a dejarle unos pasteles que su madre le había hecho, siguió el camino y se salió para recoger unas cuantas flores, pudo sentir como era observado pero nunca fue atacado, en cambio, había escuchado que el lobo se había comido a uno de los cazadores que estaban cerca de donde el se encontraba, pero no lo entendió exactamente en ese momento hasta que ocurrió algo parecido 10 veces más.

Si el pasaba por el bosque cualquiera de sus acosadores que lo perseguían por ese oscuro lugar terminaría muerto y por supuesto que Peter lo noto, el lobo lo estaba protegiendo no solo a él, sino a todo aquel que estuviera en peligro, había escuchado a medida que iba creciendo, como ancianas, niños y unas cuantas mujeres susurraban cosas de que habían sido rescatados o salvados en situaciones peligrosas, todos ellos diciendo que su héroe era el lobo feroz.

Pero ninguno lo buscaba por el temor que solo hubiera sido suerte, que no fuera por verdadera amabilidad, porque como había rescatado a algunos cuantos otros habían perecido, y Peter, pues el ahora ya mayor deseaba verlo, hablar con él, agradecerle y contarle todas las veces que había soñado con sus ojos grises, la única cosa que siempre logaba verle.

Pero debía ser inteligente y cuidadoso, no deseaba asustarlo o alejarlo, quería tenerlo a su lado, así comenzó su plan, aprovecho por completo la primavera para sentarse en las flores con unos cuantos dulces en su canasta y unos libros que leía por completo, la primera vez lo sintió cerca y dejo que le observara, sin llamarle solo sintiendo su presencia, la segunda vez se acercó un poco más al árbol en donde dejaba reposar la espalda y así continuo por 5 días mas antes de estar ambas espaldas pegadas al tronco, ahí fue donde por primera vez el decidido hablarle.

—¿Puedo saber tu nombre, gran lobo feroz? —No hubo una contestación solo un leve gruñido, lo cual acepto y volvió por completo a su libro, no quería presionarlo, los minutos pasaron y el atardecer se estaba acercando, antes de pode retirarse escucho un claro.

—Wade

Apenas logro ver su espalda, antes de caer de rodillas y darse cuenta que algo dentro del estaba pasando.

Las siguientes semanas continuaron iguales el yendo a su árbol para leer un rato o conversarle al hombre al otro lado del tronco, casi nunca escuchaba su voz, pero sabía que estaba a su lado cuidándolo y adoraba eso, hasta que solo un día soltó aquello que deseaba

—Puedo verte

—NO

— fue rotundo y lo siguiente que escucho fue como se alejaba de su lugar, ahí pensó que la había cagado.

No lo volvería a ver, o sentir, sus piernas temblaban al caminar a su lugar a la mañana siguiente, no se esperaba por nada del mundo el ser tomado bruscamente de la espalda y ser azotado contra el suelo, intento forcejear, pero el otro hombre obtuvo ayuda el otro también le inmovilizo colocando todo su cuerpo sobre su espalda.

—Estas listo?

—Por supuesto

—Hemos esperado lo suficiente por ti

—y ahora te obligaremos a ser nuestro.

Apretó lo mas fuerte posible sus ojos, al darse cuenta de lo que deseaban hacerle aquellos dos hombres, entonces lo escucho fuerte y claro, escucho el fuerte rugido junto con un grito, su cuerpo levemente fue soltado, aprovechando ese leve afloje para empujar al otro hombre y alejarse.

En ese momento logro verlo claramente al hombre lleno heridas, ojos grises con una enorme piel encima de lobo cubriéndole la espalda, que ahora mismo se acercaba despacio hacia el para protegerlo, Peter no podía ver su cara, pero lograba sentir toda la ira en el cuerpo del otro, en ese momento miro a la dirección donde el lobo miraba y ahí estaba uno de esos cerdos muerto por que su cabeza había sido descolocada, pero el otro cargaba una escopeta listo para dispararle.

Peter toco levemente la espalda del otro, viendo como una de las manos iba hacia atrás para que la tomara, pudo tocarlo directamente y su mano fue tomada y apretada suavemente, para luego ser soltada rápidamente para empujarlo lejos del disparo, no supo en que momento fue que el lobo había matado al otro hombre y ahora el hombre se encontraba frente del mirándole a los ojos.

Su corazón latía fuertemente, un leve moretón fue acariciado, aunque su cuerpo tembló ligeramente, no por el miedo, si no por los nervios, sus labios fuero acariciados con el pulgar, pero su vista seguía completamente fija en aquellos ojos que le miraban fijamente, los que ahora se alejaban para tomarlo en brazos y llevarlo a la casa de su abuela.

Espero con ansias cada día para poder volver a encontrarse con ese increíble espécimen de hombre en el bosque, aquel hombre al cual llamaba cada noche por su ventana y recibía en su habitación para leer alguna historia o simplemente besarse, besos que cada vez subían mas de tono pero los cuales no llegaban a nada por temor hacer escuchados, necesitaban volver al bosque a su lugar especial para hacer algo más pero Peter, el estaba seguro de algo, había sido completamente casado por el lobo feroz.


	32. Mano

Como es que Peter había comenzado su relación con Deadpool fue algo realmente raro para él, podría decir que fue de una manera muy extraña, le había conocido cuando solo tenía 16 años después de haber vencido al cuervo y yendo de vuelta a su casa balanceándose por entre los grandes edificios, ahí fue cuando vio ese extraño traje y escucho los leves disparos. Con cuidado se acercó al lugar e intento escuchar lo que decían aquellas personas, claro no se espero ver a alguien saltar de aquel tercer piso salir ileso para después ver como otros salían tras del tipo, a quien ayudar, todos parecían malos en ese momento.

Comenzó a seguir la persecución observando desde lejos la situación y sacando a mas de un transeúnte del camino, el tipo que huía a pie había robado un auto, que por suerte estaba vacío, y estaba manejando como loco mientras disparaba hacia los otros tipos malos, decidido y listo para detener todo, sus telarañas habían aprisionado al los del auto, mientras veía como el tipo de adelante se detenía y se acercaba, sus alarmas no saltaron hasta que lo tuvo cerca del, al poder distinguir el traje perfectamente y notar quien era en realidad, aunque solo hubiera escuchado de aquel hombre.

No conversaron, no se hicieron amigos en aquel momento, lucharon entre ellos y Peter no pudo quitárselo de la cabeza nunca más, las siguientes ocasiones en las cuales se encontraron fueron pocas y muy poco usuales, a veces lo veía justo saliendo de una tienda con compras con el traje puesto, o entrando a un edificio, pero casi siempre entraba a ese bar de mala muerte y salía mucho mas tarde completamente solo, no se había dado cuenta de su pequeña obsesión hasta que se quedo dormido en una clase de ciencias y su compañero Flash le hablo.

—Parker… Parker…. —Le movió suavemente de la silla — Peter que ya termino la clase — le soltó mientras veía al chico despertarse —¿Chico estas bien?

—Si, solo demasiado sueño

Se levanto agotado y aun cabeceando comenzó a caminar a casa, no escucho el grito de aquella persona y por su cansancio su sentido arácnido no se activó, solo sintió como alguien le tomaba de su cintura y le sacaba del camino de aquel camión.

Miro detrás a la persona que le salvo observando la situación en la calle y ahora mirándole a los ojos —Debes tener mas cuidado niño, tu no te puedes auto regenerar

Peter solo asintió al reconocer aquel hombre sin el traje, no pudo admirarlo demasiado porque se retiro enseguida después de ayudarlo, pero esos ojos grises tan hermosos se le quedaron grabados para siempre en el corazón.

Las siguientes veces que lo conoció fue en pequeñas misiones ordenadas por Fury, no espero que su relación fuera de algún modo romántica, el sabia que tenia una pequeña obsesión con el sujeto y parecía que este también lo tenía con él, pero de algún modo eso no le molestaba del todo y eso hubiera continuado si no hubiera pasado aquel incidente con su compañera, no, no era solo su compañera, el estaba seguro de que la amo pero su perdida, el verla morir frente a sus ojos le marco de sobre manera.

Cuando volvió a encontrarse con Wilson este simplemente le trajo una pizza para compartir y no hablo en ningún momento como si pudiera entenderlo con solo eso, aunque le sorprendió que pudiera mantenerse en silencio por tanto tiempo a su lado, pero en el fondo lo agradeció.

Habían pasado ya bastante juntos y su relación había comenzado justo en su último año de secundaria a meses de empezar su primer año de universidad, las cosas fueron yendo lentamente para ambos, aunque Wilson intentaba desconcentrarlo nunca lo hacía apropósito, porque después de cierto rato lo dejaba tranquilo estudiando, pero Peter sabia que lo hacia para que se relajara y dejara de estar tan tenso, pero ahí estaba su duda, ahí estaba acostado mientras el terminaba ese proyecto de ciencias para la universidad.

Simplemente la idea le llego a la cabeza, llevaban más de un año y medio como pareja, nunca se lo había propuesto o lo había hablado con él, tal vez si lo había escuchado de broma, pero nunca lo escucho decirlo enserio, entonces detuvo su estudio lo observo

—Wilson

—Tienes hambre cariño?, porque podrías comer antes de tiempo el postre

Siempre tan delicado pensó Peter mientras rodaba los ojos —¿Por qué no me has propuesto matrimonio?

—Cuando termines tus estudios hablamos, ahora porque no aprovechamos y te tomas un descanso —Peter a veces olvidaba lo rápido que podía irse las situaciones de sus manos, aunque muchas veces no le molestaba y ese proyecto podía esperar unas horas o unos días, adoraba sentir aquellos toques y caricias que le proporcionaba en todo su cuerpo.

A veces eso le recordaba cómo había sido su primera vez con el mercenario tan dulce y delicado, tan centrado en que todo fuera perfecto, aunque el por dentro se sintiera lleno de distintas emociones, sentía la delicadeza, la excitación con cada toque, los besos, la lengua, las mordidas, estaba totalmente sobrepasado con todo ese calor y aunque ahora fuera totalmente salvaje, siempre había cierta delicadeza en su tacto, no le interesaba el exceso de fuerza junto con los leves moretones que a veces se dejaban por ambas partes, de algún modo después de tener relaciones terminaban todos sus músculos relajados, más después de largas jornadas de estudio y trabajo como superhéroe.

Pero eso aun no le quitaba la duda estaba terminando la universidad y su graduación estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, no sabia porque el mercenario seguía insistiendo en que debería terminar sus estudios y lo estaba haciendo, no lo dejaría después de todo Wilson estaba pagando toda la escolaridad entera, aunque se había negado en un principio el logro convencerle y para ser sincero se enteró después de dos años porque su tía había quedado que le guardaría el secreto, ella fingió haberlo pagado pero ya no tenía forma de reclamarlo.

Pero sus ganas aún estaban ahí, por fin había terminado sus estudios la fiesta en la torre Avengers había sido enorme pero algo le faltaba, aunque lo podía ver frente del, esos ojos grises que ahora molestaban a Stark, se sentía extraño, así que ahí estaba esperando el momento exacto todos se habían dormido y se había escabullido junto con el mercenario a uno de los autos de Iron Man, ya se lo devolvería, se habían largado y no volvieron después de toda una semana, claro que no fueron muy bien recibidos, Tony les grito a ambos por llevarse su auto pero el mercenario solo bromeo con la situación haciéndole enojar, Peter solo se había acercado a sacar unas cuantas frutas y otros dulces, simplemente tomo del brazo de su mercenario y se largaron del lugar.

Nadie se había percatado de los anillos que ambos cargaban, hasta cierta batalla prácticamente todo se había ido a la mierda en tan solo unos segundos, Peter había sido rodeado por uno de los bichos nuevos del espacio estaba agotado apenas se podía mover, por primera vez lograba decir que ya no podría con eso, tomo suficiente aire y se preparó entonces ahí apareció su mercenario disparando a cada uno de los enemigos tomándolo en brazos y sacándolo de ahí por la ventana mientras una granada detrás de ellos explotaba.

La mañana había llegado y por fin habían ganado, Peter había subido junto con Wilson a la torre de los Vengadores, se quería tirar en el sillón a descansar, pero los médicos insistieron en revisarlo, tuvo que quitarse varias partes del traje, se dedico a esperar hasta que el capitán entro junto con iron man para verificar que estaba bien, junto en el momento que se iba a colocar su anillo de matrimonio.

Stark casi exploto en ese momento necesitaba una explicación y encontrar a Wilson para cortarle las bolas, él no tenía el derecho de hacer eso, claro que apenas Peter noto lo que quería hacer lo detuvo de inmediato

—¡Fue cosa mía! —Grito a todo pulmón logrando que Tony se detuviera y le observara

—¿De qué hablas?

—Fue después de la fiesta cuando me gradué, cuando sacamos tu auto, nos fuimos en las vegas y lo hicimos rápido, no quería nada ostentoso, solo deseaba algo simple y lo estaba esperando, Pero Wade siempre a sido algo lento por sus inseguridades, así que simplemente tomé la decisión compramos los anillos y nos casamos llevamos 6 meses.

Stark no se lo creía el chico, su protegido estaba ya casado y con el imbécil de Wilson, pero que podría hacer separarlos, el chico ya tenia 26 años era un adulto podía tomar sus decisiones, estaba molesto y por eso simplemente se marchó, para no discutir, aunque no se hablaron por semanas, Peter no se arrepintió de aquella decisión, amaba mucho aquellos ojos grises que se despertaban junto a el cada mañana, amaba aquel hombre con todo su corazón, por eso el fue directo al grano.

Wade Wilson seria su pareja hasta el fin de los tiempos y eso no le importaba.


	33. Un nuevo Universo

Había llegado por fin a su tierra después de lo ocurrido con Miles y las demás arañas, había vuelto decidido a hablar con MJ, pero justo cuando planeaba hacerlo recordó a cierto mercenario que no veía en mucho tiempo... Lo extrañaba, extrañaba a su amigo y compañero, al hombre que le hizo dudar más de una vez en casarse con la mujer que supuestamente amaba, tenía que admitir en ese momento que Wilson siempre sería algo especial para el y su corazón, debía pensarlo nuevamente.

Volvió a su departamento y decidido limpio para comenzar de cero, busco nuevamente un trabajo y volvió a arreglarse, ponerse en forma para ser Spiderman. Volver a empezar de cero iba a ser difícil, pero cuando Wilson apareció ante el extendiéndole los brazos para recibirlo con un fuerte abrazo el simplemente lo acepto.

—Bienvenido de vuelta Peter Pay de limón — Sonrío al ser apretado un poco más disfrutando de ese contacto —¿Desde cuando tienes panza y barba?

— Arruinas el momento Wilson

—Impondremos una nueva moda con esto — dijo emocionado mientras se separaban del abrazo.

Solo sonrió de lado al escuchar eso notando como el rubio ni siquiera se había sacado la máscara y que su traje estaba lleno de agujeros, suspiro al saber que pasaba, aún no se regeneraba por completo y por eso no se mostraba ante él.

—Wade quiero que...

No alcanzo a terminar de hablar cuando un nuevo portal se abrió y se lo tragó logrando escuchar su nombre y ver de nueva cuenta al rubio desaparecer.

Despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza y agotado nuevamente, se demoró en reconocer el lugar y cuando la puerta se abrió y vio a Miles junto con Gwen suspiro agotado.

—Que sucedió?

Los jóvenes se miraron y el de piel morena contesto — No lo se, solo sé que volvieron todos, pero las anomalías acabaron hace mucho tiempo.

—Puede que sea un desperfecto en el multiverso y nos reunió para algo importante — Mencionó la rubia.

—O tal vez no sea nada — suspiro nuevamente pensando en Wilson y como lo dejo solo, ¿como demonios aclararía lo que sentía por el si no podían hablar?

Se levantó de la cama y fue directo a hablar con la mujer que le cuido durante años, ella era la mejor en eso, se detuvo al ver a los demás observándole de pies a cabeza.

—Al fin despiertas Peter.

—Hola tía May.

La mujer solo le dio una mirada rápida para entender que necesitaba algo. —Tu y yo hablaremos más tarde jovencito, ahora necesitan averiguar qué fue lo que pasó.

Peni se aclaró la garganta — según mi computadora gracias a los anteriores efectos de la máquina de Kinping los multiuniversos se alteraron así que estaría mandándonos alrededor de varios semanas o meses de ida y vuelta a nuestros universos hasta que se estabilice y dejemos de rebotar.

—Un completo descontrol —hablo Noir pensando que sería difícil trabajar y tener una vida de héroe de esa forma.

Todos guardaron silencio pensando en que hacer —Pueden quedarse aquí siempre que los rebotes ocurran nadie lo sabrá y estarán a salvo y cómodos — Sonrió la mujer mayor.

—Gracias May — Peter sintió nostalgia en ese instante.

Todos suspiraron, se sentaron a comer y conversar, aunque él no participará mucho en eso en aquel momento pues pensaba en los ojos grises de aquel mercenario.

—Peter... — Escucho la voz lejos — ¿Peter? — Se acercó más — Peter contesta — Volvió a la realidad y vio a sus amigos preocupados.

—Disculpen ¿Qué pasó?

Miles le miró extraño — Gwen te pregunto Si arreglaste todo con MJ.

Levantó su rostro sorprendido y contesto con sinceridad — No, lo nuestro se terminó definitivamente. —aunque si fuera más sincero les hubiera dicho que pensaba en otra persona y no sabía cómo volver asimilar todo — Pero volví a trabajar y he perdido peso.

—Bueno ya era hora, esa panza no se te luce en el traje.

— Es para imponer una nueva moda — Se la tocó orgulloso bromeando junto con los demás.

La noche callo bastante rápido y todos subieron a sus habitaciones a descansar, pero antes de poder entrar May le detuvo y lo dirigió a la cocina.

—¿Que sucede Peter?

Dudó por varios minutos —No lo sé tía May — Tomo asiento — No estoy seguro en este momento de nada.

—Ho Peter si no te conociera diría que ahora mismo lo que te confunde son las emociones del corazón — Hubo un silencio —Es por MJ — lo observo para luego negar — otra persona... Si puedo adivinar diría que es por un mercenario —

Le miro atónito y asustado — Tía May... Yo...

—Tranquilo Peter no es la primera vez que llegas con aquellos sentimientos, yo no debía decirle esto a nadie pero te lo contare — tomó asiento frente a él — Mi Peter antes de estar con MJ y casarse con ella, estuvo con Wilson, eran muy felices juntos cada uno se complementaba de una forma hermosa, nunca había visto a mi Peter tan feliz, solo tuvo ese brillo especial con el, aunque en un principio el no me agradó me demostró todo lo contrario con el tiempo.

—¿Que sucedió?, ¿Porque terminaron?

—No terminaron —Suspiro al recordar lo ocurrido — lograron matar a Wade, encontraron un antídoto a su mutación y los emboscaron a ambos cuando patrullaban juntos, y cuando les dispararon el simplemente se puso enfrente de Peter ninguno espero que la bala le atravesara para luego ver como el comenzaba a convulsionar en el suelo, su cuerpo solo se degrado y consumió no quedo casi nada de él, recuerdo lo enojado que estabas el día de su funeral, tu despedida con el no fue la mejor —Trago saliva y se quitó las lágrimas de sus ojos — luego MJ llegó y te devolvió a la vida y la cordura, a pesar que te casaste con ella y la amabas nunca tuviste ese brillo en tus ojos como lo tuviste con el mercenario... Peter si tú Wilson sigue vivo en tu universo, sé feliz con el, no dudes, ese mercenario te traerá una enorme felicidad como la que nadie te ha entregado.

sonrió con pequeñas lágrimas al escuchar eso, su tía siempre sabía que decir — Gracias tía May, hablaré con él cuando lo vea de nuevo.

— ve y descansa cariño — le besó la frente antes de volver a su habitación y dejarlo solo en el comedor.

—¿Que tanto escucharon?

Vio las cabezas de todos sus compañeros asomarse mirándolo nerviosos.

—lo sentimos mucho —Hablo Miles de inmediato — Es solo que estábamos preocupados.

—¿Quién es Wilson? — la pequeña Penny pregunto.

—Estoy agotado hablaremos de esto mañana.

\---------------------------------00-------------------------------------00------------------------------------------00------------------------

Habían pasado dos días y a pesar que Peter les había prometido hablar de Wade no lo hizo, logrando evitar la pregunta cada vez que sacaban el tema.

Estaba agotado tanto emocional como física con tantas preguntas, cuidados y entrenamientos, pensando en como echaba de menos a su compañero mercenario.

Resopló cuando le avisaron que esa noche saldrían a patrullar nuevamente en la noche, cubriendo así más terreno, logrando de ese modo arrestar a muchos ladrones, todo ese cardio ya lo estaba poniendo de nuevo en forma, no muy rápido, pero lo hacía.

Ya eran las 3 de la mañana y estaban listos para volver a la casa de tía May, pero había un problema Peter aún no llegaba y eso les preocupaba.

—Vamos a buscarlo — hablo Miles algo alterado.

—¿Buscar a quien? — había llegado.

Gwen le miró enojada — ¿Dónde estabas?

—Patru.... — iba a contestar cuando escucho su nombre de lejos y como el sentido arácnido de todos actuaban y miraban a la misma dirección, apenas sintió el peso de su compañero se sintió algo distraído.

—¡Spidey! —Le abrazo más fuerte — No sabes lo que me costó encontrarte, Cable no quería pasarme su máquina para viajar por el multiverso, pero se lo saque mientras dormía.

—Wilson quítate de encima que pesas — El rojo bajo sin dejar de verlo, Peter agradeció llevar la máscara en ese momento porque se sintió enrojecer, hasta que recordó lo que menciono — Le quitaste a Cable su máquina, te matará apenas lo descubra.

—Como si no lo hubiera hecho antes — Rodo los ojos — Por cierto ¿quienes son las minis arañas que nos miran extraño?

Peter solo giró su rostro para verlos confundidos por unos minutos hasta que escucho a Miles gritar "Es Deadpool ataquen" por suerte era rápido y los detuvo de inmediato, como mierda explicaba todo ahora, sin avergonzarse

— Guarda las Katanas Wade — lo escucho rechistar desilusionado, suspiro y se quitó la máscara asustando a los demás —Aun cargas tu móvil — El rubio asintió — Vale, te llamaré en 30 minutos y quedamos para comer algo. — El mercenario salto emocionado al escuchar eso y se despidió.

—¿qué haces? — Noor se vía molestó — le mostraste tu rostro.

— Me conoce hace 25 años, sabe mi identidad, trabajamos juntos, aún lo hacemos, es mi amigo y no voy a escuchar ninguna queja, porque enserio he tenido esta conversación antes con los vengadores y estoy agotado de dar la misma charla una y otra vez.

Las demás arañas le miraron en silencio, sin poder creer lo que oían, se sentían extrañamente desilusionados y Peter reconoció esa mirada así que solo soltó aire se puso la máscara y se marchó, tal vez podría relajarse con Wade de una buena vez.

Desapareció hasta la mañana siguiente, esperando entrar en silencio junto al rubio a esa casa, sin esperarse que May estuviera allí sentada mirando a ambos molesta, tragó saliva mientras que Wade pasaba con ropa de civil ocultando su rostro de la mujer avergonzado.

— Wilson — Le hablo la mujer mayor y se movió en donde le apuntó al sillón, en donde se sentó y espero a que la dama terminara de regañar a Peter por dejar a los demás solos y preocupados por el, aunque los puso también en su lugar cuando hablaron de lo peligroso que eran Deadpool, nunca fue peligroso para Peter.

Peter había tenido que ir a disculparse con los demás, quienes estaban en su antiguo cuarto conversando, abrió la puerta y todos guardaron silencio.

— Peter, ¿Estás bien? — Penny tan pequeña y preocupada.

— Solo fuimos a comer un poco... —Contesto nervioso.

—Peter... — Hablo con cuidado Gwen — Queremos disculparnos — se detuvo — No sabíamos que tú y Deadpool fueran cercanos y... —Dudo pensando que tal vez no fuera buena decirle que le apoyaban en la decisión que tomara.

—No importa, solo bajemos a comer — Soltó mientras era seguido por los demás a la cocina, sin esperarse ver al rubio cocinando un montón de panqueques.

—Mira Petey pay tus hijos tendrán mucha comida y el qué viene en camino también...

Peter se quedó quieto unos minutos al escuchar el chiste del Rubio, del cual solo podía ver una sonrisa debajo de ese yokie que le cubría los ojos, se irritó al entender la broma y le lanzó una telaraña a su boca callándolo al instante, para asegurarse y tomar unos cuantos panqueques en un plato junto un sumo de naranja.

— Por al menos sigues cocinando bien — soltó tomando asiento y probando la comida, los demás le siguieron agradeciendo.

Miles miraba curioso al rubio que ahora tomaba asiento al lado del castaño y comía de su plato aquello que había preparado, pensando que solo había escuchado historias del mercenario y de su muerte fue hace tanto tiempo que se la hacia raro observarlo calmado, se quedó pensando y decidió pregunto.

— ¿Que bebé?

El rubio lo miro y apuntó a la panza de Peter haciéndole escupir y reírse a carcajadas. Peter le miró ofendido notando que no solo era Miles el que ahora entendía la broma, estaba molestó así que cuando miro a su lado y vio a Wilson a su lado.

—Tendremos otro hijo — Telaraña fue lanzada a su cara — tú trasero se sigue viendo bien desde aquí — Más telaraña de parte del arácnido que terminó envolviéndolo y dejándolo en una orilla mientras que el mercenario se retorcía, tardo unos minutos en quitarse la red de su boca — Peter no quiero ser una mariposa ahora, quiero ser tu papi chulo.

Peter simplemente gruño avergonzado, el imbécil le gustaba por como era, pero a veces se pasaba, le cubrió nuevamente la boca con su red y le dejo colgado — Comportarte y quédate quieto.

Habían pasado dos días y a pesar que Peter les había prometido hablar de Wade no lo hizo, logrando evitar la pregunta cada vez que sacaban el tema.

Estaba agotado tanto emocional como física con tantas preguntas, cuidados y entrenamientos, pensando en como echaba de menos a su compañero mercenario.

Resopló cuando le avisaron que esa noche saldrían a patrullar nuevamente en la noche, cubriendo así más terreno, logrando de ese modo arrestar a muchos ladrones, todo ese cardio ya lo estaba poniendo de nuevo en forma, no muy rápido, pero lo hacía.

Ya eran las 3 de la mañana y estaban listos para volver a la casa de tía May, pero había un problema Peter aún no llegaba y eso les preocupaba.

—Vamos a buscarlo — hablo Miles algo alterado.

—¿Buscar a quien? — había llegado.

Gwen le miró enojada — ¿Dónde estabas?

—Patru.... — iba a contestar cuando escucho su nombre de lejos y como el sentido arácnido de todos actuaban y miraban a la misma dirección, apenas sintió el peso de su compañero se sintió algo distraído.

—¡Spidey! —Le abrazo más fuerte — No sabes lo que me costó encontrarte, Cable no quería pasarme su máquina para viajar por el multiverso, pero se lo saque mientras dormía.

—Wilson quítate de encima que pesas — El rojo bajo sin dejar de verlo, Peter agradeció llevar la máscara en ese momento porque se sintió enrojecer, hasta que recordó lo que menciono — Le quitaste a Cable su máquina, te matará apenas lo descubra.

—Como si no lo hubiera hecho antes — Rodo los ojos — Por cierto ¿quienes son las minis arañas que nos miran extraño?

Peter solo giró su rostro para verlos confundidos por unos minutos hasta que escucho a Miles gritar "Es Deadpool ataquen" por suerte era rápido y los detuvo de inmediato, como mierda explicaba todo ahora, sin avergonzarse

— Guarda las Katanas Wade — lo escucho rechistar desilusionado, suspiro y se quitó la máscara asustando a los demás —Aun cargas tu móvil — El rubio asintió — Vale, te llamaré en 30 minutos y quedamos para comer algo. — El mercenario salto emocionado al escuchar eso y se despidió.

—¿qué haces? — Noor se vía molestó — le mostraste tu rostro.

— Me conoce hace 25 años, sabe mi identidad, trabajamos juntos, aún lo hacemos, es mi amigo y no voy a escuchar ninguna queja, porque enserio he tenido esta conversación antes con los vengadores y estoy agotado de dar la misma charla una y otra vez.

Las demás arañas le miraron en silencio, sin poder creer lo que oían, se sentían extrañamente desilusionados y Peter reconoció esa mirada así que solo soltó aire se puso la máscara y se marchó, tal vez podría relajarse con Wade de una buena vez.

Desapareció hasta la mañana siguiente, esperando entrar en silencio junto al rubio a esa casa, sin esperarse que May estuviera allí sentada mirando a ambos molesta, tragó saliva mientras que Wade pasaba con ropa de civil ocultando su rostro de la mujer avergonzado.

— Wilson — Le hablo la mujer mayor y se movió en donde le apuntó al sillón, en donde se sentó y espero a que la dama terminara de regañar a Peter por dejar a los demás solos y preocupados por el, aunque los puso también en su lugar cuando hablaron de lo peligroso que eran Deadpool, nunca fue peligroso para Peter.

Peter había tenido que ir a disculparse con los demás, quienes estaban en su antiguo cuarto conversando, abrió la puerta y todos guardaron silencio.

— Peter, ¿Estás bien? — Penny tan pequeña y preocupada.

— Solo fuimos a comer un poco... —Contesto nervioso.

—Peter... — Hablo con cuidado Gwen — Queremos disculparnos — se detuvo — No sabíamos que tú y Deadpool fueran cercanos y... —Dudo pensando que tal vez no fuera buena decirle que le apoyaban en la decisión que tomara.

—No importa, solo bajemos a comer — Soltó mientras era seguido por los demás a la cocina, sin esperarse ver al rubio cocinando un montón de panqueques.

—Mira Petey pay tus hijos tendrán mucha comida y el qué viene en camino también...

Peter se quedó quieto unos minutos al escuchar el chiste del Rubio, del cual solo podía ver una sonrisa debajo de ese yokie que le cubría los ojos, se irritó al entender la broma y le lanzó una telaraña a su boca callándolo al instante, para asegurarse y tomar unos cuantos panqueques en un plato junto un sumo de naranja.

— Por al menos sigues cocinando bien — soltó tomando asiento y probando la comida, los demás le siguieron agradeciendo.

Miles miraba curioso al rubio que ahora tomaba asiento al lado del castaño y comía de su plato aquello que había preparado, pensando que solo había escuchado historias del mercenario y de su muerte fue hace tanto tiempo que se la hacia raro observarlo calmado, se quedó pensando y decidió pregunto.

— ¿Que bebé?

El rubio lo miro y apuntó a la panza de Peter haciéndole escupir y reírse a carcajadas. Peter le miró ofendido notando que no solo era Miles el que ahora entendía la broma, estaba molestó así que cuando miro a su lado y vio a Wilson a su lado.

—Tendremos otro hijo — Telaraña fue lanzada a su cara — tú trasero se sigue viendo bien desde aquí — Más telaraña de parte del arácnido que terminó envolviéndolo y dejándolo en una orilla mientras que el mercenario se retorcía, tardo unos minutos en quitarse la red de su boca — Peter no quiero ser una mariposa ahora, quiero ser tu papi chulo.

Peter simplemente gruño avergonzado, el imbécil le gustaba por como era, pero a veces se pasaba, le cubrió nuevamente la boca con su red y le dejo colgado — Comportarte y quédate quieto.

\--------------------------------------------------------000-----------------------------------------------------000---------------------------

Llevaban 3 meses en aquel lugar y ningún incidente había sido tan grave como el que ocurrió ese mismo día.

Como siempre habían salido a patrullar teniendo la idea de separarse y hacer un mayor recorrido en la ciudad de New York sin esperarse que los seis siniestros se lanzarán directo hacia el joven Miles, estaba herido y cansado por esos ataques repentinos.

Ninguno de sus compañeros llegaría para salvarlo y el no estaba listo para dejar a su familia atrás, lástima que los malvados no supieran que Deadpool odiaba el maltrato a los niños, prácticamente se lanzó sobre ellos sin dudar corto unas cuántas maquinarias y miembros y disparó a todo lo que se movía protegiendo al menor hasta que sintió como le arrancaban uno de sus brazos, el menor estaba horrorizado en especial cuando vio como le arrancaban la cabeza al mercenario.

Todo había terminado y el había alcanzado a huir, pero cuando miro a Peter a los ojos no pudo evitar comenzar a llorar.

—¿Miles?

— El... El solo llegó a ayudarme — lloro mientras sorbia sus mocos — me atacaron de sorpresa y Wade — se cubrió el rostro.

Peter se mordió el labio temiendo lo que había pasado, se acercó al menor y le consoló después de lograr calmarlo pregunto — ¿Dónde fue el ataque?

—¿pero él?

—Niño, Wade es inmortal solo hay que reunir sus partes y vuelve, ahora ¿dónde fue el ataque?

Se demoró media hora en encontrar el lugar y encontrar la cabeza entre los escombros, estuvo una hora más esperando a que le hablara nuevamente.

— ¿Preocupado Baby - boy?

—No recordaba que te tomara tanto tiempo en recuperarte.

—Peter... — Se acercó y le abrazo esperando el rechazo del otro, sin esperarse ser correspondido.

—Gracias por ayudar a Miles, Wade.

Y en ese momento ocurrió nuevamente el salto mandándolos a su tierra y estrellándose con una de sus torres.

Por suerte Peter era rápido y se agarro firmemente de las paredes y lanzando una telaraña alcanzo a sostener al mercenario.

—Te invito una pizza arañita.

—Te das cuenta que tengo 35 y que me sigues tratando con apodos lindos de niño pequeño.

—Para mi siempre serás mi baby-boy.

Sonrió alagado y sonrojado al escuchar aquello y lo subió hasta el —Me debes una pizza y una conversación Mercenario.

Desde ese momento ninguno supo cómo ocurrió se habían besado y les había parecido un poco extraño a ambos, no al ser malo, si no al por fin haber hecho algo tan ansiado, volvieron a besarse sin las máscaras permitiendo que sus lenguas danzaran en sus bocas sintiendo sus sabores correspondientes, intentando no tocarse para caer nuevamente.

—Talvez —Peter respiro agotado —Tenemos que terminar esto en tu departamento.

—Ansioso arañita —Sonrió pícaro — Una vez que estés conmigo no sabrás que pasó.

—No prometas lo que no cumplirás Wilson.

Esa fue una de las cosas que Peter jamás se espero que el rubio fuera bueno, no había tenido sexo con el, prácticamente fue delicado paciente y atesorado con cada toque, nunca se había sentido tan amado y deseado como le hizo sentir Wilson y estaba seguro de algo la decisión que había tomado de estar con el mercenario era la correcta.


	34. Sin El

Cuando Peter le conto sobre su embarazo a Wade este prácticamente salto de emoción, mientras que el joven arácnido no podía dejar de pensar en los problemas que se meterían cuando los vengadores lo supieran, pero con varios planes de respaldo para cualquier caso, los primeros meses fueron fáciles de ocultarlo y cuando los antojos se hicieron presentes y la falta del joven en las reuniones se hiso obvio comenzaron las sospechas, pero supieron mantenerlo oculto hasta el momento del parto.

El chico araña prácticamente fue llevado en un auto robado a toda velocidad al hospital más cercano para tener a su bebe, pero por desgracia Fury junto con los líderes de los vengadores se enteraron de aquello, pensando que Deadpool le había hecho daño y ahora estaban dirigiéndose hacia el mismo hospital. Grande fue su sorpresa al entrar al cuarto y observar como el menor descansaba mientras que el rubio cargaba un pequeño bebe dejándolos estupefactos, cuando el mercenario los vio reacciono rápidamente dejando al bebe en la cuna y sacando a todos del cuarto, afuera comenzó una breve discusión que termino con el llanto del pequeño y siendo llamado por el chico arácnido, se disculpo y volvió al pasillo con él bebe en brazos y un biberón para seguir con la discusión, una imagen bastante surreal para los héroes, logrando ver al pequeño y yéndose para volver a la mañana siguiente.

La recuperación del arácnido fue rápida, al tercer día ya estaba levantado y listo para salir del hospital junto con su bebe, el rubio mientras tanto se encargaba de terminar la mudanza para sus dos seres amado, espero todo un día y toda una noche antes de recibir una llamada de parte de Fury, quien le pidió que fuera a hacia la cornisa de su edificio donde fue recogido y llevado hacia el helicarrier, donde las malas noticias les fueron dadas.

El rubio solo se había quedado sentado escuchando lo que el hombre le decía, el duende verde había localizado a Peter junto con los otros seis siniestros y por defender a su pequeño el joven arácnido resulto muerto, habían llegado tarde a su rescate y el pequeño ahora mismo se encontraba en manos del Capitán América e Iron Man. El solo cerro los ojos y al segundo que los abrió el cuarto estaba destruido, le habían arrebatado al amor de su vida y el no pudo hacer nada para ayudarlo, ahora tendría que buscar…. Detuvo sus pensamientos abruptamente, su bebe estaba vivo y no podría dejarlo solo, no ahora que más lo necesitaba, dejo su máscara y sus armas en la habitación y salió de ahí para ver al pequeño el cual estaban intentando dormir y no les resultaba porque este lloraba, suspiro agotado al ver que la mayoría de los lideres no podían hacerlo descansar.

—Es el pañal —Hablo haciendo saltar a todos los presentes, solo se acercó y el pequeño dejo de llorar al sentirlo, lo acomodo bien en el mueble para cambiarle el pañal sintiendo como los otros se retiraban del cuarto, dejando solos a padre e hijo, esa noche se quedó ahí llorando en silencio mientras abrazaba y tarareaba canciones para su bebe.

Cuando Fury entro al cuarto esa mañana no los encontró a ambos, Wade se había ido junto con el pequeño Ben, sabiendo que si llamaba a los vengadores todo podría resultar mal, por eso tomo la decisión de solo llamar a un hombre que lo podría encontrar.

Seis meses pasaron antes de que tocaran su puerta y al abrirla Wilson se encontrara con tres hombres en su puerta, suspiro derrotado al darse cuenta que no podría huir de aquella situación como tanto lo deseaba.

—Ben está durmiendo así que por favor eviten hacer ruido, sin zapatos —los dejo pasar tranquilamente —tomen asiento. —ofreció

Logan solo le había echado una mirada y eso basto para dejarlo impresionado su antiguo amigo ahora se veía mucho mejor, tenía un poco de su cabello y las cicatrices estaban desapareciendo lentamente de su rostro, Tony observaba la casa junto con Steve con cuidado, notando lo limpia y ordenada que estaba, la cuna a una distancia prudente para escucharlo.

—¿Era necesario venirte a Canadá, Wilson? —Pregunto Logan después de que una cerveza le fuera dejada en frente.

—No quedaba nada para mí en Estados Unidos —Una respuesta fría recibieron, pero pensando que tenía razón.

El capitán se quedó mirando su taza junto con los demás antes de preguntar —¿Cómo te estas manteniendo?

—La casa era de mi familia, así que la recupere y trabajo en un aserradero, pagan lo suficiente para que vivamos bien. —Asintieron los tres

—¿Está creciendo bien?

—Todas las vacunas al día, una chica lo viene a cuidar cuando tengo que ir a trabajar.

—Wade, nos gustaría ayudarte con los gastos del pequeño Ben, — hablo Tony, pensando que le debía algo a su joven pupilo y casi hijo — sabemos que has dejado de lado tu vida de mercenario y no nos meteremos con eso, solo pedimos…

Wade les detuvo —Pueden venir cuando quieran, pero mi antigua vida se queda atrás no habrá mención sobre aquello —Más asentimientos, unos breves segundos pasaron para que Wade desapareció y volviera junto con el pequeño Ben que ahora estaba despierto, se veía sano y hambriento, se fueron en la noche después de jugar con el menor y esperar al que el rubio volviera del trabajo. Logan en cambio se quedó aquel día para hablar con su antiguo compañero.

Así pasaron los años el pequeño Ben de ahora cuatro años corría tras su cachorro antes de celebrar su cumple años y esperando que sus tíos llegaran para estar junto a él.

—¡PAPÁ! —Grito el menor al correr a los brazos de su padre, el cual se encontraba preparando un asado.

—¿Qué pasa pequeño? —le tomo alejándolo de la parrilla.

EL hombre estaba diferente sus cabellos rubios brillaban y se movían por los largos que estaban junto con la barba que ahora le cubría parte de la cara, su piel demacrada casi extinta por completo y lo más dañado oculto bajo la ropa.

—¿Mis tíos a qué hora llegan?

—Pronto —le beso la cabeza a su pequeño de ojos azules y cabellos castaños, suspiro recordando a Peter.

—Papá, ¿quiero comprarle flores a papi?

—Deja que termine de ordenar esto e iremos por ellas —Nunca se lo hubiera ocultado, apenas el menor entendió que faltaba alguien, el solo se lo conto, ocultando varios detalles y mintiendo un poco, pero siempre contándole como era en realidad y cuanto los amaba a ambos.

Un día Ben le pidió una foto de su pareja el pequeño, se le rompió el corazón al no traerse ninguna pensando que le dolería demasiado verlo nuevamente, pero debía hacerlo por su pequeño así que dejo de lado ese pensamiento y llamo al único que podría conseguirle aquellas fotos, Tony apareció con un antiguo álbum de fotos que había dejado en su anterior hogar, varias fotos estaban en el altar que habían hecho para colocarles flores y saludarlo todas las mañanas.

Las flores fueron compradas, el cumpleaños celebrado con los invitados, la noche cayo y el rubio terminaba de acostar al menor, nunca pensó que los siguientes años serian difíciles al notar como Ben descubría sus poderes arácnidos y su auto recuperación.

Su pequeño que ahora tenía 16 años entraba furioso a casa mientras el cocinaba

—¿Ben? —pregunto al escuchar el portazo en la puerta del cuarto del menor —¿Está todo bien? —Lo vio salir y dirigirse hacia él, supo que se venía una discusión y una revelación cuando vio sus ojos.

—Soy un fenómeno eso pasa yo… yo tengo estos poderes —se miró las manos horrorizado ante su descubrimiento — Que tú nunca me mencionaste, pero mis tíos si, porque nunca me hablaste sobre mis poderes o los de mi padre y los tuyos —le miro furioso — yo ahora lo único que quiero es quitármelos de encima y mandar todo a la…

Fue abrazado por Wade deteniendo su palabrería e intentando calmarlo, se mordió el labio sabiendo que debía contarle ciertas cosas —Nunca te culpes a ti por esto Ben, cúlpame a mí, pero no a ti, si —Le beso en la frente.

Ben se quedó en silencio mientras soltaba unas cuantas lagrimas por la frustración, mientras pensaba en su niñez en cómo había sido criado con tanto amor, aprendiendo sobre el respeto en el camino, le fue permitido llorar demostrar sus emociones y cuando veía a otros de sus compañeros siempre se preguntó ¿Por qué lo ocultaban?, Su padre siempre le quitaba esas pequeñas dudas y se lo agradecía, pero ahora necesitaba saber la verdad —Háblame sobre mis poderes.

Wade juro que esa fue la noche más larga para ambos, Benjamín ahora sabía todo y cuando la mañana llego y el antiguo mercenario le ofreció volver a NY para entrar a una escuela para mutantes, él no lo pensó y solo lo acepto.

Después de todo él no podía negarle esa parte de su vida porque por mas que quisiera evitarlo su hijo sería un héroe como su padre, y el, el estaría a su lado en cada proceso.


	35. El Viaje

Wade llevaba preparando aquella sorpresa para su pareja desde hace más de dos meses, lo cual lo tenía completamente emocionado, por eso mismo estaba ahora mirando a Nick rogándole que le escuchara

—Si te escucho dejaras de molestarme — contesto mirándole con mala cara

—Sí, si lo juro por Spiderman —respondió mientras asentía varias veces y hacia una cruz en su pecho

—Habla

—He estado preparando una sorpresa para Pe…. Spiderman, — se corrigió de inmediato— unas vacaciones a Londres

Fury levanto una ceja intrigado — ¿Vacaciones?, el chico se gradúa en dos días de la Universidad y ha mejorado bastante en todo este tiempo… —lo medito unos minutos —Bien, yo avisare a los demás, Pero si algo muy grave pasa y los necesitamos tendrán que venir de vuelta enseguida, sin ninguna replica.

El mercenario salió emocionado del lugar, ahora solo tenía que esperar a que el chico se graduara y se lo llevaría a Londres, pero primero debía encargarse de los villanos del arácnido, lastimarlos lo suficiente para que estuvieran tranquilos y encerrados por varios meses si fuera necesario.

A pesar que ambos llevaban viviendo tres años juntos, Peter estaba demasiado ocupado para notar que el mayor salía durante aquellos dos días para dañar a sus enemigos los cuales la policía encontraban heridos y fracturados al tope que tenían que llevarlos a hospitales antes de la prisión; pero gracias a esto el chico estaba ya en frente recibiendo su título con total calma, la cual se terminó cuando escucho los gritos y aplausos de su pareja haciéndolo sonrojar de sobre manera.

Apenas termino la celebración Peter busco a Wade en la salida, el cual lo esperaba con un traje elegante dejando sorprendido al chico que lo miraba de pies a cabeza

—No es la forma que me gustaría dejarte sin habla Baby Boy —bromeo

El chico rio y le dio un leve puñetazo en el hombro —No lo arruines

—O claro que no lo hare, venga vamos a celebrarlo comiendo Chimichangas y viajando

Peter le iba a seguir hasta que escucho aquello último — ¿Viajar?

—No te puedes negar, nada de réplicas o alguna otra cosa o te raptare y te llevare a la fuerza

—Wade —camino junto con el mayor mas lejos de las demás personas —Tengo que hacer muchas acá, no puedo solo ir y viajar como si nada

—Sí que puedes

—No, no puedo, qué pasa si aparece Venom o Duende Verde o..

—O no te preocupes por ellos, estarán en hospitales y encerrados por un largo tiempo —Sonrió orgulloso

El menor se detuvo para mirarlo desconcertado — ¿Qué hiciste?

—Nada malo… ahora —se acercó y lo puso en su hombro, escuchando como el otro le reclamaba —Menos cháchara y más acción,

—Wade….

—Te encantara, te lo aseguro —camino hasta su casa cargando al menor, donde apenas pisaron el lugar lo bajo para que este viera solo las maletas listas, dejándolo aún más desconcertado y dudoso

— ¿Desde hace cuánto?

—Unos tres meses… Peter —le miro serio y se quitó la máscara para mirarlo — Sabes que te amo y tú has sido mi cable a tierra todo este tiempo, y estoy seguro que te mereces a alguien mucho mejor que yo, alguien que no tuviera mis problemas, sin cicatrices por todo el cuerpo y totalmente inestable mentalmente, por eso he pensado todo este tiempo que te mereces algo como esto un viaje por 10 días conmigo a Londres… no es mucho lo sé, pero te mereces esto y mucho más.

Peter le miro enternecido al borde de las lágrimas —Eres un jodido idiota Wilson —le golpeo —tu eres el único imbécil que me hace feliz con sus locuras y me ha acompañado todo este tiempo, inclusive cuando murió May, te quedaste a pesar de mi temperamento, amo tus cicatrices por que hacen ver terrible mente sensual, no me importa que no estés totalmente cuerdo porque hoy en día quien lo está, tu eres mi complemento Wade —le abrazo y le beso mientras sentía como ambos lloraban —así que por favor no digas idioteces como que me merezco algo mejor, porque tú eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, aunque los demás digan lo contrario.

Volvieron a besarse lenta y apasionadamente durante unos minutos para luego convertir aquellos pequeños besos en fogosos y deseosos, el castaño arranco la ropa del mayor para luego guiarlo a la cama, preparado para toda la acción que tendrían.

A la mañana siguiente Wade cargaba no solo con las maletas, sino también al menor como un koala en su espalda que se negaba a soltarlo por el sueño que llevaba, la recepcionista los miro intrigada ante ellos, pero cuando intento fijar su vista en el hombre bajo el polerón rojo, el castaño le hablo bajándose del mayor y dejándole las maletas y entregándole los pasajes, dejando a la mujer sorprendida y asustada.

Ambos fueron a subirse directo al avión donde Peter miro a su pareja sorprendido, viajaban en primera clase —Estas loco

—lo acabas de notar

El castaño rio y tomo asiento junto con el mayor donde se la paso riendo, hasta que escucharon a un hombre llamarles “estúpidos maricas” lo cual casi le hiso enojar, ya que Wade se había levantado y tomado la copa del hombre que había dicho aquello y la vacío en su cabeza, pero eso no acabo ahí si no que tomo la botella y la metió directo en los pantalones dejando que se vaciara, para luego tomar esa carne que estaba en el plato y metérsela en toda la boca al hombre

—Ahora quien es el marica hijo de puta

Peter tuvo que cubrir con su mano de la risotada que deseaba salirse, hasta que llego la encargada ayudando al hombre quien despotricaba contra ellos dos, el castaño no pudo contener su risa al ver el estado en que lo había dejado su pareja, sabiendo por dentro que pudo haberlo dejado mucho peor y que solo se contuvo por él.

Durante el resto del viaje estuvieron durmiendo y riéndose contra el hombre que los miraba con total desprecio, aun así a ninguno les importo, Vivian cosas peores y no se iban a preocupar por aquel hombre, lo único que harían en ese minuto apenas llegaran a su destino seria disfrutar de sus primeras vacaciones como estudiante y Spiderman en muchos años.

\-------------------------00--------------------------------00------------------------00--------------------------00--------------------

Habían llegado a Londres a eso de las cuatro de la tarde y apenas llegaron al aeropuerto tuvieron que tomar un bus y tres metros para dar una pequeña caminata y pisar por fin la entrada de su hotel. Apenas dejaron las maletas en el cuarto se fueron de inmediato a comer, tenían que aprovechar el día ya que aún era lo suficientemente temprano y vamos Peter tenía energías de sobra para correr, o columpiarse por esta, y Wade por supuesto le seguía el ritmo.

Entraron a un restaurant italiano donde el mesero miro a ambos dudosamente, mirando más fijamente al Mercenario el cual se estaba sintiendo incomodo en aquel momento. Peter carraspeo alto en aquel momento para llamar la atención de aquel mesero el cual le miro atento y recibió aquella orden de fajitas vegetarianas hechas de patatas y un par de smothy las cuales saborearon con gusto al no consumir algo por horas.

Con el estómago totalmente lleno decidieron dar un paseo hasta el parque, el chico recién graduado estaba totalmente emocionado sacando fotos de cada lugar histórico que se encontraban, llegaron a un pequeño sector donde había varias bicicletas donde el mayor tuvo la intención de robar una para llevar al menor más rápido por la ciudad. Peter lo alcanzo a detener antes de que hiciera aquella cosa devolviendo la bici a su lugar y alejándose rápidamente del lugar arrastrando al mayor.

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar al memorial al Rey Alberto del cual Peter comenzó a hablarle a Wade de este sin parar llenándolo de información que este apenas y parecía entender, pero le escuchaba atentamente. Unos pasos más y llegaron a un nuevo parque donde Wade corrió a lanzarse en aquel pasto verde.

— ¿Este fresquito el césped? – El mayor asintió – ¿y a que huele?

—A campo

Peter rio ante aquella respuesta

—Esto era campo antes

Claro el momento acabo cuando el ojo gris vio aquella ardilla y corrió a atraparla lo cual no le funciono ya que esta se lanzó a su cara, logrando que Peter se riera de aquella situación acercándose para ayudar a sacarle aquella ardilla que se había metido en su polerón y ahora le hacía cosquillas en el cuerpo del mayor.

Tuvo que sacarle aquella prenda al mayor para que el animalito saliera despavorido, mostrando que este solo llevaba de bajo una musculosa negra que apenas y le cubría

—No sabias que estabas ansioso Pretty Boy

—No seas imbécil Wade

Contesto con una sonrisa mientras le entregaba su ropa, sin esperar que justo en ese instante la lluvia comenzó a caer sobre ambos, el mercenario levanto su prenda sobre sus hombros para que los cubriera a ambos, Peter se sintió presionado con tanto calor, a pesar que en aquel momento la lluvia lograba que temblara un poco.

Wade lo abrazo dentro del poleron entregándole más calor y besándolo suavemente, siendo seguido por un sonrojado Peter que rio, tomo la pequeña capucha, rompiéndola un poco más en el proceso, para cubrir la cabeza del mayor y besarlo más profundamente.

—Peter….

—Wade…

Frotaron sus narices en un beso francés

—Quiero follarte ahora

—Eres un bruto, no lo haremos en el parque.

—Pero no hay nadie

Dijo mientras miraba hacia los lados confirmando aquello y sintiendo en el proceso como el menor aprovechaba para tocarlo suavemente.

—No lo haremos aquí.

—Pero Baby Boy…

Peter le volvió a acercar para besarle apasionadamente logrando que el mayor se callara por unos breves instantes.

—nos faltan dos cuadras para llegar al hotel…

Wade sonrió y sin importarle agarro firme al menor, el cual rodeo con sus piernas la cintura del mayor, y dejo que este corriera las dos cuadras, mientras el se afirmaba firmemente sintiendo el calor expandirse junto con los apretados músculos de su pareja.

El portero apenas y pudo abrirles la puerta ya que ambos habían entrado mojados y sudados.

—Gracias Jaime

Grito el rubio mientras subía el ascensor, apenas la puerta se cerró del cubículo, este rompió lo que quedaba de aquel polerón, el menor bajo del cuerpo del mayor para comenzar a besarse apasionadamente sin pudor alguno, la ropa estaba siendo desgarrada por ambos en aquel elevador, estaban seguros que si alguien los veía serian echados del lugar, así que ambos impacientes esperaron hasta que el ascensor se detuvo para continuar con aquello en su cuarto.

Claro si es que llegaban, ya que chocaban con cada pared por los empujones que se daban entre ambos al besarse, la puerta de su cuarto se había abierto de una patada, siendo cerrada de la misma forma. La ropa que les colgaba fue retirada sin ningún problema, llegando entre tropiezos a la cama donde se fundieron en una oleada de amor.

Eran las diez de la noche cuando el teléfono del menor sonó despertándolo de su sueño profundo en los brazos de su pareja.

— ¿Hola? —contesto sin mirar el identificador medio somnoliento.

—Parker… quita el móvil de tu oreja estas en un video llamado

El menor obedeció logrando ver el rostro de los vengadores y el director.

—Hola

— ¿Estas de vacaciones con Wilson? — Pregunto Iron Man

—Pensé que les había avisado

—Me lo dijo a mí, no a los demás.

—Ho lo sien…

Su celular fue quitado de sus manos

—Lo siento la llamada se está cortando en este momento

— ¿Wade que haces?

El mayor cubrió la pantalla con una mano

—Intento salir de esta y continuar en lo que estábamos Pretty Boy

—Wilson será mejor que

Peter se lanzó sobre el mayor intentando quitarle su celular, escuchando como al otro lado de la línea hablaban y retaban a su pareja

—Wade entrégame mi celular ahora

—No, No, No, tú y yo estamos de vacaciones, además si lo quieres de vuelta, tendrás que poner de tu parte cariño.

—Ho por dios corta la llamada de una vez Fury no queremos ver como Wilson se la mete al niño araña —Había sido Clint el que grito eso, siendo escuchado por la pareja, Peter totalmente sonrojado por aquello y Wade intentado no soltar la carcajada

—Te encantaría no, te encantaría ver cómo me lo

— ¡Wade! —Grito alarmado logrando quitarle el móvil al mayor —les hablo mañana o en una semana, tal vez cuando vuelva —Corto y suspiro.

El mayor se posiciono detrás de él lamiendo en su cuello lentamente, mientras que con una mano acariciaba de nueva cuenta su miembro y con otra le lubricaba, Peter no podía mentir amaba como Wilson lo poseía, lograba que viera estrellas y hasta que su cuerpo se relajara.

Lentamente fue llevado a la cama donde le recostaron, sus piernas fueron abiertas para ser penetrado, los gemidos de ambos se escuchaban por toda la habitación, los besos húmedos, las mordidas, los rasguños, el lloriqueo y las múltiples confesiones que se daban, no podía esperar menos, Peter era feliz con aquello, era totalmente feliz con tener a Wade a su lado poseyéndolo y amándolo en cada instante con tanta pasión y anhelo, justo como él lo hacía.


	36. Numero Erroneo

Peter estaba sentado en esa antigua cafetería la cual visitaba hace más de dos años, esperando a esa cita que apenas conocía hace 6 meses por mensajes y no en persona, totalmente nerviosos y atontado por lo que podría ocurrir al conocerlo por fin.

Había recibido un mensaje un miércoles por la tarde alrededor de las cuatro cuando apenas había llegado a su casa, tomando y revisando curioso el número desconocido que se le presento en whatssap.

 **“¿Bob dónde estás?, quedamos que nos veríamos donde siempre para comer tacos”** –Peter rio y se avergonzó nunca le había pasado eso, y en ese instante no sabía cómo rayos responder, así que opto por lo más simple

 **“Lamento decírtelo, pero, te han dado mal el número y creo que te han dejado plantado”** –espero la respuesta pero al no verla llegar decidido dejo su celular sobre la mesa mientras se preparaba algo para cenar.

Claro ese era su plan principal si durante la cena no hubiera empezado a recibir respuesta del número desconocido

 **“Es enserio, ya va la quinta vez de esta semana, por suerte no he llamado si quieres borra el número no pasa nada, gracias por ser tan amable y haber contestado” –** esa fue una respuesta que el Castaño no se esperaba para nada así que contesto con mayor curiosidad que cualquier otra cosa

**“Tranquilo, por cierto ¿Qué tipo de amigo te da un numero erróneo para no encontrarse contigo?, no te conozco pero creo que es bastante mal educado hacer una cosa así”**

La respuesta demoro en llegar, era como si se lo estuviera pensando **– “Digamos que no soy el mejor de las personas con las cuales deberías juntarte, además de que parezco un cacahuate y pareciera que nadie quiere estar cerca mío y no debería estar contándote estas cosas”**

 **“tampoco creo que sea tan malo digo yo soy bastante común” –** respondió Peter, para luego pensar en muy común que era siendo Spiderman, resoplando así mismo por su respuesta tan estúpida – **“Vale tal vez no sea tan común” –**

**“Así que ahora te sientes supermodelo niño”**

**“no soy un niño tengo 26 años “**

**“y yo 30, porque hablamos aun, ¿no es que me preocupe?, pero podría ser un psicópata o algo por el estilo y no deberías hablarme”**

**“¿porque eres mala influencia?, tampoco es que nos vayamos a conocer, no por ahora por al menos, solo estamos conversando, tal vez sea entretenido conocer a alguien nuevo”**

**“espero que después no te arrepientas de esto niño”**

Las conversaciones a principio eran irregulares con preguntas sonsas o apuestas extrañas que Peter contestaba divertido, se volvieron más diarias cuando llevaban 3 meses conversando sin parar y conociéndose más de lo debido (obviamente sin comentarle sobre ser Spiderman), pero el mayor problema en ese momento era que el castaño se sentía extrañamente atraído hacia esa persona, tal vez era ese humor negro o que sabía cuándo se sentía tan mal y justamente le mandaba un mensaje animándola con alguna tontería, no se mandaban fotos, ninguno lo hacía.

Peter no lo hacía, por seguridad y el otro por vergüenza supieron sus nombres después de casi 4 meses estar hablando, logrando por fin cambiar el nombre del contacto a sus nombres, y ahora se encontraba en esta situación esperando a Wade en ese antro de mala muerte a las diez de la noche, ya se estaba preocupando porque el otro estaba tardando, tal vez lo dejaría plantado o algo por el estilo, pero su celular vibro indicándole un nuevo mensaje

**“te veo pretty-boy pero no me creo capaz de acercarme, no quiero espantarte”**

**“malditas seas Wade solo acércate de una vez que me tienes hasta los nervios de preocupado”**

**“no me siento preparado, soné como una colegiala, dame unos minutos, pero por favor no te asuste”**

Pasaron unos diez minutos antes que alguien se le acercara con una capucha roja tapándole la cara por completo y unos jeans un tanto desgastados, se veía nervioso a lo que Peter interpreto que era a quien esperaba, delicadamente acerco su mano a una de las mangas del otro para ofrecerle el asiento al otro, pero antes de poder tocarlo, el otro retrocedió un tanto asustado, para luego sentarse rápidamente frente al otro.

—Wade… —llamo el castaño intentando hacer que el mayor lo mirara a la cara, sin lograrlo

—Peter… —soltó asustado aun así mirando hacia abajo evitando la mirada del otro

—Wilson si no me miras ahora te juro que me iré del local y no te hablare por dos meses — amenazo Peter

— ¡NO!, Peter, todo menos eso —le dijo mientras le miraba a la cara totalmente sorprendido —puedes castrarme, patearme, dejarme plantado y todo lo que quieras Pretty-boy pero nunca me dejes de hablar por favor —soltó bajito

El castaño sonrió triunfante logrando ver al hombre, este sonrío complacido con por fin conocerlo —jugaba contigo Wade, no te dejare hablar, pero logre hacer que me miraras —soltó divertido

—Eres malo Pretty-boy —suspiro

La mesera llego poniéndole a ambos una cerveza frente al otro, junto unos nachos y hamburguesas, la conversación se daba lenta y tranquila, logrando que Wade le sacara más de una carcajada al hombre araña, hasta se le había olvidado que andaba con capucha y se la había sacado hace rato, Peter no menciono nada y solo lo admiraba con total devoción.

—Peter… he Peter… me estas escuchando —dijo el rubio mientras le hacía raras señas con las manos

Peter despertó de su atontamiento para míralo — ¿Qué me decías Wade?

—Te contaba la vez que le robe una cervezas canadienses a mí amigo logan, cuando se enteró casi me castra, pero tranquilo mis bolas de oro están intactas, por el momento

Peter al no poder contener la risa, se atraganto fuertemente con la cerveza que llevaba a su boca logrando que el mayor se levantara y le diera golpecitos en la espalda, cuando el caos término, el castaño lo miraba divertido

— ¿logan? —porque ese nombre le sonaba, estaba seguro que lo había escuchado en algún lado

—sí, Logan, pensé que te había contado del…

Hubiera alcanzado a terminar de hablar si en ese momento una botella de cerveza no le hubiera golpeado, Peter sorprendido junto con Wade miraron al otro lado del bar viendo como una pelea se formaba en el pequeño lugar y lanzaban varias cosas en el aire, el castaño no podía actuar como superhéroe en ese momento tenía que mantener su identidad, pero Wade eso no le importaba en el momento se acercó al menor poniéndolo detrás de el para protegerlo justo cuando vio las armas salir.

Estaban intentando salir del lugar evitando todo el alboroto, lo hubieran logrado si un hombre no hubiera agarrado al menor de su camisa y lo hubiera manoseado en ese instante, se hubiera defendido en el momento que lo toco aquel hombre, lo hubiera hecho pero Wade le propino un puñetazo que lo mando prácticamente a volar, Peter miro asombrado al hombre frente a él, el cual ahora le daba la espalda nuevamente para protegerlo.

Otro hombre se acercó con una navaja al mayor por haber golpeado a su amigo, pero Wade actuaba rápido le quito rápidamente el arma rompiéndole el brazo y pateándolo lejos del menor, todos estaban atentos listos para atacarlo, aunque algunos veían lo fuerte y amenazante por su tamaño. Estaba completamente listo para patear traseros y romper huesos si era necesario nadie tocaría al chico detrás de él, nadie, sintió el leve jalón de su poleron, el cual le dirigía lentamente a la puerta de entrada, aun así, estába atento a cada movimiento por si alguno se atrevía a atacarlos nuevamente y entonces lo vio le apuntaron y dispararon justo cuando salían del local logrando que le dieran una pierna.

Ya afuera Peter miraba al mayor preocupado por ese disparo en su pierna —Wade… Wade… o por dios… tenemos que llevarte a un hospital, tienen que sacarte esa bala, ahora ya… ven vamos —hablo nervioso el chico, mientras intentaba jalar al otro hacia la calle y sin lograrlo —Wilson no seas gilipollas muévete de una vez— le dijo más alterado al otro.

Wade le jalo fuertemente hacia abajo abrazándolo fuertemente —cálmate de una vez chico, no me pasara nada solo fue un disparo, nada grabe, digo me duele una mierda, pero sanara en unos minutos, ya verás que estaré como nuevo en tan solos unos minutos, que te parece si mejor nos vamos a otro lugar, yo invito las hamburguesas, aunque en realidad no quiero comer de esas, vamos por unos tacos, si unos tacos estarían genial —soltó rápidamente el otro, mientras que el menor le miraba sorprendido

— ¿cómo que sanaras rápido? ¡Wade que mierda te pasa!—

—con esa boca besas a tu abuela —

—no me cambies le tema Wilson, tenemos que ir a un hospital ahora a que te traten esa herida y si se infecta y si… —Peter hubiera seguido reclamando si el otro no lo hubiera besado en ese momento.

—tengo algo que contarte Pretty-boy pero cuando te lo diga por favor no te enojes mucho conmigo, te puedes enojar, pero no mucho, sí, porque aun quiero ir a comer tacos contigo y tener más citas de esta, bueno citas sin esos gilipollas que se atrevieron a tocarte sin tu consentimiento ni el mío, se merecía más que ese puñetazo — dijo después de haberle dejado de besar

El castaño estaba perdido aun en el beso, aun así escuchando al otro, el cual no se callaba, decidido le robo otro beso esta vez para callarlo, para luego separar sus bocas lentamente y decirle —me dirás de una vez o me dejaras por fin llevarte al hospital —

El rubio le miró fijamente, sospesando todo —poseo un factor curativo y trabajo como mercenario uso un traje rojo y negro muy chulo, con bolsillo por todos lados y me hago llamar Deadpool, no te enojes sí, pero a nadie le gusta saber eso de mí y temía decírtelo, vamos no soy el hombre más guapo del planeta, ósea haz visto mi rostro es un asco y si no te fuiste por eso temía que lo hicieras por quien soy, y créeme sufro de muchas cosas, me gustas pretty-boy y entenderé si te quieres alejar de mi —

Peter tenía sus ojos totalmente abierto, había escuchado bien, Deadpool, había besado a Deadpool, lo conocía habían trabajado un montón de veces juntos y había visto los momentos locos del hombre inclusive había reído otras tantas con él, entonces porque aun así no se sentía inseguro, porque su sentido arácnido no funcionaba con él, y ahora que lo pensaba ambos eran totalmente iguales y adoraba al hombre, como seguir negándolo lo amaba, hubiera seguido con esos pensamiento si no hubiera empezado a reírse abrazando al otro

—ok, no pensaba que la locura se pegaba, he baby-boy, quieres ir por tacos o —otro beso lo interrumpió, ambos siguiéndolo con ansias acomodándose a los brazos del otro y acostumbrándose al tacto ansioso que se ejercían mutuamente.

Wade mordió el labio inferior del menor logrando que el otro soltara un gemido y logrando ese permiso para introducir su lengua y juguetear con la otra, saboreando la boca del otro mientras sus manos acariciaban la espalda y subían lentamente esa polera para sentir su piel en sus dedos, Peter se obligó a bajar la intensidad de aquellos besos temiendo llegar mucho más lejos, en aquel lugar, claro quien desearía tener relaciones en una calle como esa, los besos lograron bajar hasta llegar hacer pequeñas caricias, sonrojado el menor poso su cabeza en el hombro del otro

—Es mejor que nos vayamos a otro lugar Wade — dijo mientras soltaba un suspiro

—estoy totalmente de acuerdo, digo no quiero violarte en medio de la calle — soltó con una sonrisa divertida

Peter totalmente sonrojado le golpeo suavemente para luego pararse y ayudarle —no me importa en qué trabajes Wade, me importa quién eres y cómo eres, aunque estés totalmente loco, aunque asesines a personas, y no me gusta eso pero es tu trabajo, me gustas y no dudes eso, siempre me gustaras y te lo digo ahora porque me has acompañado un montón de tiempo, me has hecho reír en mis peores días, me has de vuelto a la vida un montón de veces y te lo aseguro eres el único quien lo ha podido hacer así que olvida todos esos prejuicios de mierda que tengas en tu cabeza y vamos a comer esos tacos que me has invitado —dijo acercándose al hombre mientras lo miraba fijamente a los ojos viendo ahora la diferencia de altura que ambos poseían

Wade le sonrió y se acercó mucho más para besarle lentamente y luego tomarle de la mano para llevarlo a comer sus tan ansiados tacos, quien le hubiera dicho que el tener un numero equivocado le cambiaría la vida.


End file.
